I Really Care About You
by DarrenChrisCrissColfer
Summary: Blaine sin querer conoce a Kurt, un chico que, según Blaine, no tiene amor propio y se desprecia, puesto que Kurt suele cortar sus muñecas. Desesperado, Blaine pretende ayudarlo, pero Kurt se niega. Blaine agotará todos los medios para descubrir el por qué.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Hola a todas y todos... Me presento, primero que nada, me pueden decir JC (yeici)... Sí, bien "gringo" y am... Soy nuevo, pero he tratado de averiguar como es todo aquí. **_

_**Mi fic es 101% original, asique espero que les guste... Comencé a subirlo antes en otra página Gleek, pero quise probar suerte aquí también... Claro que en la otra pag, ya voy por el 9° capítulo. En fin... Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Just The Way You Are .**

_BLAINE._

Bajé las escaleras a toda carrera, puesto que mi despertador no había revivido luego del segundo golpe que le di contra la pared, y me dormí. Al final del último escalón me crucé con mi madre, quien estaba perfectamente arreglada como para una cena de gala, inundando todo a su paso con el dulce y floral olor de su perfume favorito, aquel que sólo usaba en ocasiones especiales.

- ¿Qué pasa Blainey? ¿Por qué aún estás en casa? – cuestionó mirando el reloj de la sala.

- El despertador se averió y no sonó esta mañana – me justifiqué. Y era cierto, aunque haya obviado la forma en cómo se averió.

- Oh, bueno, no alcanzas a desayunar, así que toma una barra de granola y una fruta – sugirió con ternura – No puedes irte con el estómago vacío.

- De acuerdo – asentí con una sonrisa, pero una duda me asaltó – Y ¿dónde vas así de linda? ¿Saldrás con papá?

- ¿Yo? ¿Linda? Ha, ha, ha… No, sólo voy a… ¡De compras! Me juntaré con unas amigas en el centro comercial – pude percibir que algo no andaba bien, ella estaba mintiendo. Siempre que esquivaba la mirada, lo hacía. – Bien, me voy, y tú vete también o llegarás más tarde de lo que ya vas. Te quiero – arrojó un beso al aire y desapareció tras la puerta.

Me quedé allí dándole vueltas al asunto, pero luego me di prisa en tomar algo de comer y correr al instituto. Estaba más que retrasado.

* * *

Como lo pensé, no alcanzaría a tomar la primera clase. Para mi suerte me iba bien con las matemáticas, no como mi mejor amiga Santana, que sólo asistía a la clase para mirarle el trasero al profesor y cotillear acerca de lo mucho que le gustaría secuestrarlo y hacer abusos deshonestos con él.

Caminé por los pasillos desolados del McKinley en busca de algo que hacer, cuando pase frente al baño de chicos, decidí pasar a mirar mi reflejo para chequear que mi peinado no se había arruinado al correr.

No alcancé a emitir ningún sonido aún, cuando oí un sollozo, fuerte y claro. Alguien estaba llorando encerrado en uno de los cubículos. Le oí sorber su llanto y luego sollozar de nuevo. Avancé lo más silenciosamente posible, pisando con el talón primero y luego con la punta del pie. Quien me hubiera visto, se hubiera reído de mi intento por parecer un chico ninja. Logré llegar frente al primer cubículo, por lo que me puse de rodillas, para ver si es que estaba ocupado. Nada. El siguiente también estaba vacío, y el colindante a este. Quien lloraba estaba al final.

No sabía si tocar y preguntar "¿Hey, estás bien?", porque era más que evidente que de felicidad no lloraba. Lo otro que me complicaba, es que no quería parecer un loco, golpeando cuando alguien está dentro de un cubículo… es como… invadir su privacidad. Pero, realmente me preocupaba que la persona en el interior en serio necesitara ayuda o al menos un hombro en el cual llorar.

Tal y como lo había hecho en los anteriores, me puse de rodillas e intenté observar en qué condiciones se encontraba el chico. Mis ojos saltaron de asombro al descubrir sangre en el piso, aunque no fuera una cantidad exagerada.

Definitivamente no podía dejarle sólo, él estaba herido o algo.

- ¿Hola? Am… - di dos suaves golpecitos a la puerta – Yo… este… ¿estás bien? - ¡Demonios! Precisamente la pregunta más estúpida que podía hacer, y yo voy y la hago.

- Y ¿A ti qué demonios te importa? – bufó desde el interior con la voz quebrada.

- Ash… ¡Claro que me importa! – respondí molesto. Que chico tan malagradecido – Si no me importara, no estaría aquí parado como idiota, ¿no crees? Déjame ayudarte, ¿quieres?

- ¡No! Nadie puede ayudarme… ¡Déjame solo! - ¡Dios! ¿Quién demonios se creía? ¿La reina del drama?

- No, no voy a dejarte solo… - dudé antes de hablar nuevamente, debido a su silencio – He visto que… estás sangrando, tú ¿estás herido?

- Aparte de entrometido, ¿eres voyerista? – Graznó, al parecer, indignado – No estoy herido, así que puedes largarte.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante? Estoy tratando de ayudarte, no comprendo tu agresión.

- ¡Vete! – esto último lo dijo en un hilo de voz, por lo que sentí un hueco en mi corazón. Por muy tirano que fuera su forma de hablarme, el muchacho estaba realmente mal.

- Me estás obligando a entrar por la fuerza – le amenacé con la intención de que abriera – Voy a tirar la puerta.

- Pues tírala, no me importa.

- ¡Ahg! – Me quejé en voz alta frustrado, pasando las manos por mi nuca – No me dejas opción.

Comencé a forzar la puerta, intentando que de a poco cediera o él la abriera. Cualquiera de las dos.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Demente! – chilló, cuando al segundo tirón la puerta se abrió de golpe y el chico quedó expuesto.

Mis ojos fueron capturados por la escena frente a mí. Aquel muchacho delgado y bastante mal vestido, se encontraba sentado de forma india sobre el retrete con una mano cubriendo la muñeca del brazo contrario y el puño de la enorme sudadera gris que traía puesta, manchado de sangre. Sus enormes ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, tal vez incrédulos de que yo fuera realmente capaz de abrir la puerta. El azul celeste en ellos me pareció como un enorme océano o un extenso cielo despejado. Eran preciosos, a pesar de que estuvieran aterrados con mi conducta algo salvaje.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo como eso…

- ¡¿Qué te ha pasado en la muñeca?! – exclamé al verla cubierta de sangre, junta con su ropa y otro poco en el piso – ¿Alguien te ha hecho esto? ¿Te has caído? ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? – interrumpí hablando atropelladamente.

- Nada que te importe – chilló, poniéndose en pie y apartándome con el hombro para salir del lugar – Ahora estarás contento – murmuró caminando hacia la salida.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡No tan rápido! – Lo detuve tomándolo del brazo y haciendo que se girara - ¿Cuál es tu problema con la gente que trata de ayudarte?

- ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Que esa gente no existe! – explotó tirando de su brazo para librarse, dejando expuestos los varios cortes que tenía en su brazo. Nadie lo había herido, ni tampoco se había accidentado, él había estado lastimándose - ¡Nadie quiere ayudar a nadie, porque todos están demasiado preocupados de sí mismos y de sus vidas perfectas como para notar el daño que le causan a las personas que, como yo, llevamos una vida que no es vida, es más bien un maldito infierno! ¿Feliz ahora? – gritó la última pregunta.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que esté feliz con verte sufrir? – Yo también alcé la voz, pero luego tomé una respiración y me tranquilicé – Mira, me creas o no, sólo me entrometí en tus asuntos, porque realmente deseaba ayudarte. Tal vez soy la primera persona que conoces que en serio ve más allá de sus propios problemas, y se interesa por los de los demás. No pretendo que me cuentes, ni me expliques el cómo llegaste a hacerte esto… – señalé los cortes en su muñeca, y el los ocultó bajo su chaqueta, avergonzado y molesto – Pero al menos déjame ayudarte a superarlo… eso… no está bien, no es… la mejor solución a los problemas…

- ¿Y qué sabes tú? – articuló con desprecio, entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

- Oye, no conoces mi vida, no sabes si lo sé o si no – puse una de mis manos en su hombro para intentar ablandarle.

- No pareces del tipo "sufrido", precisamente – dijo con sarcasmo.

- No siempre lo que ves, es lo que es – repetí aquel cliché oído por años de los labios de Santana – Ven, déjame curarte al menos.

Le sonreí con la mayor sinceridad que me fue posible y al parecer eso le convenció, y aunque de mala gana, se acercó junto conmigo al lavamanos. Busqué en mi bolso y por suerte traía una toalla limpia y pequeña, que utilizaba cada vez que practicaba boxeo para desestresarme.

La humedecí con el agua fría que salía del grifo y, tomando con mi mano su brazo, levanté la tela para inspeccionar la herida. Tenía por lo menos ocho a diez cortadas profundas y realmente feas, cubriendo todo el ancho de su muñeca. Pasé la toalla por la superficie lastimada de su piel, pero me detuve ante la mueca de dolor que se formó en su pálido rostro.

- ¿Has comido bien estos días? – pregunté para entablar conversación y matar dos pájaros de un tiro, averiguando porqué estaba tan delgado y distrayéndolo del dolor de su muñeca.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Se quejó - ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- Nada, pero por lo visto… estás demasiado bajo de peso – comenté mirándolo de pies a cabeza – Tienes el rostro como esas modelos de las pasarelas… y eso es sólo lo que es visible – examiné su cuerpo nuevamente.

- Y lo único que verás – se ruborizó un poco – Y además no estoy delgado, sólo es que no me da apetito. Eso no tiene nada de malo – se justificó.

- ¿Seguro que sólo es eso? – insistí preocupado.

- ¡Sí, demonios! – Bufó conteniendo una expresión de dolor puro - ¡Esto duele como el infierno! – chilló.

- Lo siento, pero no es mi culpa – mojé nuevamente la toalla que ya había cambiado de color blanco a carmín – Aunque estoy pensado en que sería mejor llevarte a la enfermería, allí podrían ponerte algo de alcohol y una venda…

- ¡No, ni hablar! – Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados - ¡Llamarán a mi padre y no quiero preocuparlo con estas cosas!

- Ah, claro… ¿Y acaso no pensaste en eso antes de lastimarte? – musité irónico.

- No te imaginas, ni si quiera una pincelada, de lo que es vivir mi vida – sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y había retirado su mano de la mía con brusquedad.

Se volteó, nuevamente con intenciones de marcharse, mientras tiraba de la sudadera hasta que esta le cubrió la mano por completo, luego introdujo ambas en el bolsillo canguro que tenía. Me interpuse entre la puerta y él, cerrándola y no dejándole salir.

- ¿Te irás así sin más? – Le reproché - ¿Te quejas de que no hay personas dispuestas a ayudar a otras, y cuando al fin hayas a una, te comportas como un cretino?

- Y ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una paga? – se rió sin humor.

- Tu nombre y tu número de teléfono – dije a secas – Y te puedo asegurar que si no me lo dices, soy capaz de averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? – me increpó algo confundido.

- Para cuidar de ti. No podría dormir por las noches sabiendo que pude haber evitado otra situación como esta y no lo hice. Ahora, suéltalo – ordené.

- ¿Tienes buena memoria? Espero que sí – él sonrió de lado, con malicia y recitó como una metralleta – Me llamo Kurt Hummel y mi número es 553 98 35.

Rebusqué en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, palmeando por todos lados casi con violencia para encontrar mi móvil, mientras dejaba que el chico saliera.

- 5… 5... 3… - repetí para no olvidarlo, registrando mi bolso, puesto que no lo traía en mi pantalón – 9… 83… 5 ¡Maldición! ¡Jodido celular! ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿Con quién hablas? – me interrumpió una voz familiar.

- Ahora no Sam, necesito encontrar mi celular antes de que lo olvide – expliqué, repitiendo los números nuevamente – 553… 98… 35…

- ¿Sabías que el equipo de futbol americano del otro instituto nos dará la pelea en dos semanas más? Será asombroso – continuó hablando Sam, sin importarle lo que yo le había dicho.

- 553… - balbuceé, sintiendo mi móvil con la punta de mis dedos – 9835…

- Dicen que el chico con la camiseta 35 es una máquina, pero la temporada pasada no lograron superar su puntuación de 376 contra los 479 que hicimos nosotros…

- ¡Demonios, Sam! ¡¿Puedes callarte de una puta vez y dejar de decir números?! – exclamé cabreado, tomando mi celular entre mis manos y digitando los números – 553… 9835… Kurt… Hummel – hablé para mí mismo casi en susurros – Listo, con esto no te podrás deshacer de mí, pequeño gruñón.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Blaine? ¿Estás bien o has sido abducido por ovnis? Si ahora hasta le hablas a tu móvil – negó con la cabeza como si yo fuera una persona que hubiera perdido la razón.

- Nada, lo siento… yo… tuve un problema hace un rato y… nada, olvídalo – lo tomé por el hombro y lo guie hacia el pasillo, antes de que notara la puerta algo averiada o la sangre en el piso.

El corredor se encontraba repleto, pues el timbre había sonado hace unos minutos.

- ¿Has visto a Santana? – pregunté cuando paramos en la taquilla de Sam.

- Sí, como siempre, no despegó los ojos de la espalda del profesor – se rió con burla – Esa chica está completamente loca. Es la única chica que conozco que es popular, porrista, abiertamente lesbiana, con un novia preciosa y que a pesar de eso, no pierde oportunidad de pasear descaradamente la vista por todo lo que sea humano – volvió a reír.

- Es cuestión de actitud – comenté - ¿Has visto lo que hace cuando alguien la mira de mala forma por besar a Britt? Ella es capaz hasta de golpearlo, sea chico o chica – sonreí recordando las incontables veces que la había visto hacerlo – Santana se impone y no permite que nadie la mire en menos. Se hace valer y eso es genial – recordé inevitablemente al chico del baño, Kurt. Él necesitaba algo de la actitud de Santana, definitivamente.

- Tienes razón, pero por lo mismo se gana los comentarios que rondan de ella – frunció los labios.

- Hmm… Sí, todos creen que es una perra, y eso me duele, porque sabes que la adoro y somos súper amigos… Detesto oír a la gente hablar sin saber. Pero también admiro su valor. Mírame a mí, hace un año que salí del closet y aun no soy capaz de contárselo a mis padres, ni a nadie fuera de mi círculo de amigos. Soy un completo cobarde – reí sin ganas – Creo que tendré que pedirle un trasplante de coraje a Santana, a ver si me animo a decirlo abiertamente como ella.

- Hey, Blaine, no te pongas dramático. Nosotros somos tu familia y te aceptamos y apoyamos, pase lo que pase con tus padres… sabes que siempre estaremos ahí – me animó Sam. Lo envolví en un fraternal abrazo y luego de eso lo insté a que se apresurara, no deseaba quedarme fuera de otra clase más.

Tomé asiento en el lugar que acostumbraba y esperé a que Santana llegara. La vi aparecer en su traje de las animadoras, tomada de la mano con Britt. Al llegar a la puerta, ambas se despidieron con un dulce beso en los labios, siendo observadas por todos, quienes no tardaron en murmurar a sus espaldas.

Ella, percatándose de eso, ingresó al salón, mirándolos de forma desafiante. Los chicos la observaron asustados y cerraron la boca.

Me sentí algo apesadumbrado, realmente la envidiaba.

- Hola enano, ¿dónde te escondiste esta mañana? ¿O es que estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo y no te vi por tu falta de estatura? – se burló como solía hacerlo.

- Ha, ha, ha – reí sarcásticamente – Hola, sí, también me da gusto verte.

Santana se acercó a mí, apretando mis mejillas como una abuela y saludándome con un beso en la comisura de la boca. Era nuestra costumbre a la hora de decir hola.

- Bien, ¿no me dirás que fue lo que te entretuvo y te hizo llegar tarde? – preguntó.

- Nada, mi despertador se averió…

- Ya te he dicho que no lo lances contra la pared cuando suene por las mañanas, aunque grazne como un gato atropellado por una locomotora, él sólo cumple su función – se encogió de hombros y puso su block de notas sobre el pupitre – Te has perdido lo mejor de la semana – comenzó a parlotear con emoción – Al maestro se le ha caído el borrador esta mañana y cuando lo recogió, saqué mi móvil y retraté su trasero. No logré contenerme ante tal escena – sacó su móvil y me lo enseñó.

Yo sólo reí y negué con la cabeza, entregándoselo.

- ¡Vamos! B, a veces no pareciera que fueras de mi equipo – se burló.

- ¡Cállate! – reí.

Entonces recordé al chico… pero dudé entre la posibilidad de pedirle consejo a Santana y que ella dijera algo como, "fóllatelo y sácale la depresión de una vez por todas", o algo similar… respuestas a las cuales me había acostumbrado, pero no en este caso… sentía que era algo mucho más delicado de lo que parecía ser… Kurt estaba realmente mal y necesitaba ayuda de cualquier tipo, urgentemente.

Como la clase estaba realmente aburrida, tomé mi móvil y, luego de encontrar su número de contacto, escribí un mensaje para él.

_"Aunque esperabas que no lo hiciera, he recordado tu número. Ahora no podrás deshacerte de mí Kurt Hummel. Atentamente; Blaine Anderson"_

Presioné enviar y guardé el celular en mi pantalón, esperando una pronta respuesta con ansias. Pero nada pasó.

El día transcurrió bastante normal, no volví a ver a Kurt, por más que intenté buscarlo… No sé si el chico estuvo todo el día encerrado en alguna parte o algo, pero no logré dar con él, ni tampoco que contestara a mi mensaje.

Acabando las clases, junto a mi amiga, nos dirigimos al salón del coro, reuniéndonos con nuestros amigos. El señor Schue no tardó en llegar y darnos la tarea de la semana. Duetos.

- Hmm… Que fácil – susurró a mi oído mi amiga – Vamos a arrasar Britt y yo.

- Supongo que para ganarte tendré que cantar mi dueto con Rachel…

- ¡Ay! Por Dios, ¿crees que cantando con la abuela de Berry vas a tener alguna posibilidad de ganarme? Te equivocas mi amigo – exclamó elevando un poco la voz.

- ¿Abuela Berry? – repitió Mercedes conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Rachel? – miré a la aludida con cara de cachorrito y ella no dudó en aceptar cantar el dúo conmigo - ¡Sí! ¡Serás derrotada López! – gesticulé con las manos una mini celebración y luego choqué la mano con Rach.

- Pues eso está por verse – atacó Mercedes - ¿Acaso se olvidan que soy la combinación perfecta entre Beyoncé y Christina Aguilera?

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y con quien harás pareja? – cuestionó Santana.

- Con… ¡Sam! – Le tomó del brazo susurrándole luego – Más te vale aceptar.

- Claro – respondió este de inmediato.

Lo cierto era que Sam desde hacía mucho que estaba enganchado de Mercedes y ella no lo había notado aún.

- Entonces no eres competencia – declaró la latina chasqueando los dedos, como si fuera a iniciar una pelea callejera – Lo siento boca trucha, pero tu voz de Justin Bieber no es capaz de llegar más allá del vibrato inquebrantable de Santana López.

- Eres tan genial – la apoyó Britt a su espalda.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

Yo sonreí entretenido con la discusión producida, entonces el vibrar de mi celular me sacó de inmediato de mis pensamientos. Busqué precipitadamente mi móvil y al ver mi pantalla, la desilusión llegó a mí como una bofetada. Era de Puck.

_"Blaine, ¿puedes decirme si Quinn ya está en el salón? Es que olvidé su cumpleaños y me ha buscado todo el día para golpearme. Estoy escondido dentro de un basurero. ¿Puedes ayudarme? Tengo hambre y eres el único que sabe guardar secretos. Puck"_

- ¡Idiota! – Murmuré riendo – Señor Schue, ¿puedo salir un momento?

- Claro, no tienes que pedir permiso para ir al baño – fruncí el ceño por su suposición, pero no valía la pena decir a dónde realmente iría, ya que Quinn no dudaría en salir tras de mí.

- Gracias – dije entre dientes y salí.

Llamé a Puck y esperé a que contestara.

- ¿Blaine? – dudó.

- Claro que soy yo, ¿Qué acaso no ves el identificador de llamadas? – Bufé – Dime dónde estás.

- A fuera de la cafetería, en el basurero que está al lado de la puerta trasera.

- De acuerdo, voy para allá – colgué.

Llegué en menos de un minuto, golpeando el metal del contenedor como si fuera una puerta.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó lleno de felicidad, saliendo del basurero cubierto de deshechos y mal oliente.

- ¡Dios! – Dije, cubriendo mi nariz y abanicando con mi otra mano - ¿No pudiste escoger otro escondite más… higiénico?

- Era el único lugar en donde Quinn jamás me buscaría – se sacudió sobre los hombros para quitar los restos de basura en ellos.

- Bien, puedes solucionar lo del hambre en la cafetería, y prometo entretener a Quinn por lo menos hasta que acabe el glee club – me despedí.

- Hey, ¿por qué te vas tan rápido? – cuestionó poniendo una sucia mano sobre mi brazo, la cual miré con recelo, pero a él no le importó.

- Porque todos creen que fui al baño, y si demoro más de lo debido… comenzarán las burlas ¿ok? Adiós.

- Gracias – dijo Puck a la distancia, ya que lo dejé atrás rápidamente.

Prácticamente corrí, para llegar pronto al salón, pero choqué contra alguien, cayéndome al suelo, sobre este.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Pesas mucho! – se quejó. Al oír su voz le miré inmediatamente.

- ¡Kurt! Cuanto lo siento – me disculpé, levantándome y tendiéndole una mano al ojiazul.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a esto – su respuesta me dejó helado. Me preocupaba en serio las cosas que decía con respecto a cómo vivía.

- Que… que bueno encontrarte de nuevo porque… am, pues… - me rasqué la cabeza – Te envié un mensaje para decirte que tenía ya anotado tu número, pero… no respondiste nada.

Entonces vi los ojos del chico ensancharse en sorpresa, luego en pánico. Comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos y luego en el interior de la sudadera.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Lo he perdido! – sin detenerse a decir nada más, caminó a toda prisa hacia una dirección que yo desconocía.

No dudé en seguirlo, notando que aquella prenda que traía puesta era horriblemente grande para él y lo hacía lucir aún más delgado de lo que era. No entendía por qué vestía así, si nadie en el instituto lo hacía.

Kurt dobló al final del pasillo, lo que me hizo apurarme para no perderlo de vista.

Sus pasos fueron directo a la puerta que daba al patio. La abrió y salió a toda carrera. Nuevamente tuve que apresurarme, no pretendía dejarlo solo.

Cuando salí a la luz del día, mis ojos se redujeron hasta convertirse sólo en una línea. Tapé la brillante luz del sol con mi mano y divisé a Kurt hurgando en un basurero.

Mi expresión pasó del asombro al enfado en cuestión de segundos. ¿Acaso también se ocultaba en el basurero? ¿Qué va mal con todos?

- ¿Por qué se supone que tendría que estar aquí? – consulté algo molesto.

- Porque me pasé el receso metido aquí en contra de mi voluntad – explicó colérico – De seguro lo perdí por aquí.

Comprendiendo la situación, una excelente idea cruzó mi mente. Tomé mi móvil y marqué a su celular.

- ¡Buena idea! – Me felicitó, metiendo la mitad de su cuerpo en el contenedor – Lo escucho por aquí.

En cuestión de segundos, Kurt reapareció con su pequeño aparato en las manos.

- Muchas gracias – murmuró de pronto, sentándose en una de las tantas bancas cercanas. Yo me senté junto a él, sonriendo.

- No hay de qué – le resté importancia con una mano – Blaine Anderson – dije tendiéndole mi mano.

- Ya sabes mi nombre – le dio un apretón.

- Kurt… ¿por qué vas vestido así? – quise saber – Y, disculpa si mi pregunta te ofende, pero me causa muchísima curiosidad.

- No me ofende, no te preocupes – bajó la vista hacia su atuendo – Am… pues, supongo que a los chicos aquí les incomoda un poco la forma en que vestía habitualmente… No… no la toleraban y… se encargaron de arruinar cada una de ellas… y fueron muchas.

- No entiendo… ¿Cómo la forma en que vestías? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? – quise saber.

Entonces él introdujo su mano dentro de su enorme sudadera con bolsillo de canguro y sacó su móvil, buscando algo en él. Le vi teclear, hasta que me enseñó lo que había en él.

- Solía vestir así en mi otro instituto, pero sólo me trajo problemas… igual que ahora – murmuró con la mirada perdida.

Tomé su móvil y lo observé con detenimiento. Era una fotografía de él, luciendo realmente increíble. Traía puestos unos jeans de color azul príncipe, junto con una camisa celeste, con las mangas dobladas a la mitad de sus brazos, una pequeña chaqueta sin mangas negra ajustada a su fina figura y un corbatín brillante de color dorado. Parecía un modelo, vestido así, se podría decir que tiene un gusto exquisito por la moda. Pasé a la siguiente foto, sin que él me lo dijera, pero yo deseaba ver más. En esta, él se encontraba frente a un espejo, con un suéter de color amarillo pato pegado a su torso, unos jeans negros que seguramente serían ilegales a la hora de pasearse en público, ya que eran indecentemente apretados, lo que me hizo sentir un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, y un leve calor subir a mis mejillas. El conjunto era coronado con una boina negra que le daba un toque encantador y provocativo a la vez.

Le miré de reojo, viendo como jugaba con sus manos de forma distraída, como a la espera de que dijera algo, pero yo estaba tan absorto admirando al Kurt de las fotografías que algo me impulsó a cambiar a la siguiente foto. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la siguiente imagen en la cual él sólo portaba un par de bóxers y una corbata gris que con suerte le cubría hasta el ombligo. Su cuerpo, aunque delgado, era perfectamente bien proporcionado.

- ¡Santo cielo! – exclamé, sin ser capaz de contener mi asombro ante tal demostración de… sensualidad. ¡Dios! Necesitaría una ducha fría luego.

- ¡Hey! ¡No tenías porqué husmear todas mis fotografías! ¡Eso es personal! – Chilló molesto, arrebatándome el móvil de las manos – Eres un fisgón ¡Pervertido! ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

- Yo… - volteé a mirar a otro lado, furioso conmigo mismo por reaccionar así. ¿Qué acaso no era capaz de disimular? ¡Ash! – Am… - aclaré mi garganta y regresé mi vista a él – Realmente no entiendo por qué no les gustas… digo, por qué no les gusta… es… hermoso – hablé embobado y él sólo frunció el ceño.

- ¡Deja de verme así, Anderson! – Bufó – No te he dado la confianza.

- Lo… lo siento, pero… Es que eres hermoso… y, lo digo en el buen sentido – me expliqué lo mejor que pude – Y no consigo comprender qué fue lo que pasó.

- No es algo de lo que disfrute hablando, Blaine – él regresó la vista al suelo y exhaló.

- Puedes confiar en mí – intenté inspirarle confianza - ¿Lo sabes?

- No, Blaine… No he podido confiar en nadie desde hace mucho, y sinceramente se me hace muy difícil llegar y confiar en alguien que acabo de conocer hoy – sentenció con expresión dura.

- De acuerdo, tu no confías porque no me conoces… - medité unos segundos respecto a lo que haría a continuación – Pues yo sí siento que puedo contarte cualquier cosa y tu guardaras el secreto.

- Hmm – torció el gesto y me miró a la espera de que hablara.

- Bien, llevo ocultándole algo muy importante a mis padres desde hace dos años. Y reconozco que soy un cobarde por no tener el valor para decírselos, como lo hizo mi amiga. El año pasado le conté "eso" – enfaticé la palabra – a mis amigos más cercanos, que asisten conmigo al club glee – Kurt emitió un ruido extraño, como en forma de burla. Aunque no lo culpaba, ya que todos nos decían que el coro apestaba al igual que nosotros – Ellos me entendieron y lo aceptaron sin más, pero cada día me lastima el hecho de que siento que jamás seré completamente libre si no lo digo, si mis padres no lo saben, si no lo grito a los cuatro vientos… Y creo que algún día terminará por ahogarme.

- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que ocultas? – consultó, mirándome de lado en un gesto muy tierno. Yo sólo sonreí, poniendo mi mano en su rodilla.

- Pues… descubrí de una forma muy triste que… - tomé un poco de aire – Soy gay – confesé finalmente.

Temí alzar la vista y encontrarme con sus ojos llenos de desprecio por mi condición. Entonces vi que una lágrima cayó sobre la mano que aún tenía sobre su pierna. Levanté mi rostro al instante, para verle con la mirada cristalizada, mirando hacia la nada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, liberando lágrimas sin cesar.

- ¿Kurt? – pasé mi mano por su hombro, dudando un poco - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… es sólo que… No te imaginas cómo te entiendo… - me miró aun llorando, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Creí que te apartarías de mí al segundo siguiente que te lo dijera – reí sin muchas ganas.

- Tranquilo… No soy homofóbico – sonrió más ampliamente.

- Pero ¿por qué…

- ¿A qué te referías con lo que dijiste? – Me interrumpió enjugando sus lágrimas con el antebrazo - ¿Cómo de una forma muy triste?

- Ah, eso… - me rasqué la nuca algo avergonzado – Mis… mis padres me contrataron un niñero hace dos años, cuando ellos decidieron salir en una segunda luna de miel o algo así, y no porque yo necesitara mucha supervisión, siempre he sido muy tranquilo, pero ellos son algo sobreprotectores, además a los 15 sueles alocarte un poco – reí – Bien, lo que ocurrió cuando él llegó fue lo que me descolocó. Se llamaba Adam y era realmente un chico encantador, muy parecido a un príncipe de Disney. Tenía 20 años y un hermoso cabello rubio. No pude evitar sentir un flechazo con él y rogar porque mis padres jamás volvieran a casa. Él fue siempre muy amable conmigo y yo lo malinterpreté como un colegial enamorado – gesticulé ante lo dicho y Kurt sólo rió divertido – Cuando a mis padres sólo les quedaba una semana para regresar, decidí arriesgarme y le confesé que lo amaba y todo eso. Adam lógicamente se aterró ante mi confesión y optó por llamar a mis padres diciendo que ya no podría cuidarme más debido que algo había surgido. Pasé aquel día rogándole porque no les dijera nada a mis padres, ellos no merecían tal decepción. Finalmente él sólo mintió, diciendo que su madre había enfermado y mis padres se lo creyeron. Desde entonces decidí guardarme este secreto para evitar que las personas a mí alrededor se alejaran de mí. Pero no pasó mucho, antes de que mi amiga Santana lo descubriera, cuando en una fiesta intentó liarse conmigo para sacarle celos a la chica que le gustaba y yo me espanté a la hora de besarme. Poco me faltó para correr al baño a ponerme desinfectante en la boca. Mi amiga es lesbiana y tiene un radar infalible, por lo que tuve que contárselo todo – me encogí de hombros acabando con mi relato.

- Eso es… raro – comentó riendo – Tienes una amiga lesbiana… interesante.

- Sí, Santana es como una hermana, y sinceramente la envidio, ella se ve tan segura de sí misma y no le importa la opinión de nadie cuando va de la mano con su novia o se besan. Me encantaría tener un novio y ser como ella cuando me miraran de mala forma. Pero soy cobarde

- No, no lo eres – me detuvo, mirándome con profundidad – Simplemente estás asustado, y eso no es ser cobarde. Créeme, conozco personas que prefieren ocultar las cosas incluso de ellos mismos y fingir que no existen.

- Bueno, a mí no me importa mucho lo que la gente piense… por algo estoy en el glee – reí – Pero lo que si me importa y sería una imagen difícil de borrar, es los rostros decepcionados de mis padres… eso…. Simplemente me rompería y no sería capaz de soportarlo.

- ¿Y has hablado del tema con ellos alguna vez? – consultó.

- No, jamás – negué con la cabeza – Y cuando en la televisión se menciona el tema, aflora la homofobia en ambos, comentando que cómo es posible que dos personas del mismo sexo puedan amarse y llevar a cabo una relación, que eso es algo horrible e inaceptable. Incluso meten a Dios en todo el asunto, y eso me pone realmente mal. Por lo que cada vez que los oigo hablar así me cuestiono si tal vez sólo estaré confundido y he pretendido definir toda mi vida a raíz de un pequeño enamoramiento pasajero.

- Pero ves a tu amiga y entonces eso cambia – fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Sí. La veo tan feliz y enamorada que… Finalmente termino sin saber qué pensar.

- Hmm… yo creo que el amor, es amor… Y que tú no te enamoras de un género, sino de una persona, la cual se complementa contigo y te entrega todo aquello que necesitas, con la que puedes ser tú mismo sin importar nada más, y por la que arriesgarías todo sin detenerte a pensarlo ni un segundo – murmuró con tanta firmeza que no pude evitar quedarme mirándolo absorto en sus profundos ojos azules – Si tus padres o las personas no entienden eso, es porque no conocen el amor, y que éste no tiene ni límites ni imposibles.

- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? – consulté, mirándolo fijamente, analizando cada una de las expresiones en su rostro.

_KURT._

Su pregunta me hizo cuestionarme muchas cosas. ¿Alguna vez me había enamorado en realidad? Lo cierto era que no, jamás había aparecido para mí aquel chico en plan de príncipe azul que me deslumbrara por completo. Ni siquiera uno con aspecto de sapo ¿Entonces cómo es que podía dar ese tipo de consejos con respecto al amor si ni siquiera lo he experimentado? Soy un verdadero fracaso, aconsejando cuando mi vida es un completo desastre.

- No – respondí a secas.

- ¿No? – Se sorprendió, haciendo que sus ojos color avellana se realzaran más - ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡Dios! Kurt, pero si eres increíble, hermoso… Deberías tener un montón de chicas a tu alrededor. Incluso deberían envidiarte por tener un rostro más lindo que el de ellas.

- Am… ¿debo tomar eso como un halago o como una ofensa? – pregunté divertido.

- Oh, no… Yo sólo digo que… Me hubiera encantado ser una chica… justo ahora sería tu mayor admiradora – sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver la perfecta hilera de dientes blancos que formaban su sonrisa.

- No te imagino de chica, Anderson – reí junto con él – Ciertamente serías una muy fea como para mirarte.

- Oye, no exageres – el sonido del timbre nos hizo voltear a ver hacia el edificio del cual habíamos salido.

- Creo que es hora de irnos – declaré poniéndome en pie – No vemos mañana.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – sugirió. Yo alcé una ceja – Es que… me ha gustado conversar contigo y… quería continuar la plática.

- Lo siento, pero suelo irme en el auto de mi hermanastro – me disculpé caminando hacia la puerta de cristal.

- Oh, claro… Entonces hasta mañana – dijo en medio de un suspiro.

- Adiós, Blaine – me despedí con la mano y caminé hasta mi taquilla para sacar algunos de mis cuadernos en donde tenía deberes que hacer en casa.

Finn siempre aparecía de la nada, para decirme que nos fuéramos, así que lo esperé.

- ¡Hey, homo! – oí tras de mí, y aún sin voltearme, sabía que se trataba de Azimio y Karofsky - ¿Cómo llevas lo de vestirte como hombre?

- ¡No, amigo! Él no parece un hombre, sino un vagabundo – rió tan alto que yo creo que todo el instituto lo escuchó – Demonios, si pareciera que fue a asaltar los donativos para caridad.

- Se ha puesto esta sudadera enorme para ocultar los senos que seguramente ya le están creciendo a la señorita – los oí chocar sus manos, celebrando el ingenio de sus insultos.

- Adiós, cara de niña – se despidieron en medio de crueles carcajadas y se retiraron por donde vinieron.

Me sentí tan miserable como lo hacía a cada segundo del día. Aunque el momento que compartí con Blaine, fue memorable. Mi miseria se disipó al menos el tiempo que pasé junto a él.

- ¿Estás bien? – oí a mi lado.

- Lo estoy, ¿nos vamos? – respondí con algo de frialdad a Finn.

- Pero vi cómo te molestaban – insistió, dejando con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Qué? – Bufé furioso – ¿Me estás diciendo que viste como me estaban tratando tus compañeros del equipo de futbol y no hiciste nada para ayudarme?

- Yo… - dudó apartando la vista de mi rostro – Sabes que si me voy en contra de ellos, mi puesto quarterback será reemplazado por otro, y no puedo permitir eso – se defendió vacíamente.

- ¡Ha! Se me olvidaba que eso era más importante – caminé sin mirar atrás.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, me monté en el coche, ocupando el asiento de la parte trasera, debido a que no soportaría tener a Finn a mi lado durando un cuarto de hora.

- No puedes enojarte conmigo eternamente – murmuró, observándome por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Quieres verme hacerlo? – farfullé, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

- ¿Qué tienes en la muñeca? - ¡Maldita sea! Había olvidado que llevaba el puño de la sudadera manchado con sangre.

- Sangrado de narices – mentí – Pero eso a ti no te importa.

- Será mejor que hablemos en casa cuando estés más calmado – sugirió, continuando el camino en silencio.

¡Al Diablo la calma! Yo estaba más que furioso con su actitud mojigata.

Al llegar a casa sólo pude correr a mi cuarto y encerrarme en el baño al interior de éste. Me odiaba a mí y odiaba la cobardía de Finn. Él sabía perfectamente por todo lo que había pasado en mi otro instituto, y aun así, no era capaz de ayudarme un poco, o de hacer mi vida un poco menos miserable. Arrojé al suelo todos los productos para la piel que solía usar y que ahora ya ni siquiera miraba, lanzándolos contra la pared de azulejos. Me miré al espejo y me desconocí, este no era el Kurt de hace unos años, pero ya nada importaba.

Del bolsillo de mi pantalón saqué una pequeña navaja, con la cual ya me había dañado ese día, pero sentía que no era suficiente. De alguna manera seguía sintiendo que el dolor en mi interior era mucho más grande que el físico, adormeciéndolo y haciéndolo casi imperceptible. Yo necesitaba cualquier cosa que desviara mis pensamientos acerca de lo ocurrido. Lo único que siempre lo lograba era cortarme. Sabía que era algo estúpido y que no solucionaba nada con hacerlo, pero era para mí lo más efectivo. Jamás llegaría a suicidarme, eso estaba claro en mi cabeza, sólo me dañaba superficialmente para sentir el dolor fuera de mí y no dentro.

Mi corazón ya estaba muy lastimado, ahora era el turno de mi cuerpo.

Como ya me había herido la muñeca esta mañana, de seguro estaría resentida, por lo que el dolor sería instantáneo si lo repetía ahora. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Sentado en el frío suelo de cerámicas blancas, dejé que el metal se introdujera en mi piel sin cicatrizar aún, mordiendo mi labio inferior para reprimir el grito de dolor. Deje que tanto mis lágrimas como la sangre brotaran tranquilamente de mí. Estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera era capaz de alzarme del piso para buscar algo con lo que cubrir mi muñeca, como lo hacía siempre para detener el sangrado. Sólo me quedé ahí, permitiendo que el dolor que acribillaba mi corazón, se trasladara a mi brazo.

Lloré tanto como me fue posible, desahogándome de todos mis problemas y quedando ligeramente más descansado. Y, aunque sonara demente, me sentía mucho mejor luego de cortarme. Tomé una ducha rápida, para borrar todo rastro de la cortadura, y aprovechar de quitarme la peste que traía por haber sido arrojado al contenedor de basura.

Rebusqué en mi mesita de noche una pequeña venda que guardaba para estas circunstancias y la envolví con cuidado alrededor de mi muñeca. Sólo entonces me percaté de que me había excedido con mi brazo, puesto que apenas podía moverlo del dolor. Debí haberlo hecho en el otro, pero ya era tarde. Luego de vendarla, me puse una muñequera de color negro que la cubría a la perfección, incluso nadie imaginaría jamás lo que hay debajo.

Mi celular resonó y en la pantalla pude ver el nombre de Blaine, lo cual hizo que algo se removiera en mi interior. Lo tomé y lo leí de inmediato.

_"Espero no estés ocupado, tengo ganas de verte o al menos hablar contigo, ¿es posible? B.-"_

Tecleé una respuesta lo más rápido que me permitió mi muñeca.

_"Por ahora no estoy haciendo nada, pero lo de vernos, no creo que se pueda. Ni siquiera sé que tan lejos de mí vives. K.-"_

Me tendí en mi cama a la espera de una respuesta, pero alguien llamó a mi puerta.

- Pase – dije sin muchos ánimos.

- Kurt – comenzó mi padre – Sólo quería avisarte que saldré con Carole y creo que no volveremos hasta mañana al medio día. Sean responsables y no olviden cerrar bien puertas y ventanas.

- Claro, no te preocupes – respondí, torciendo el gesto.

- De acuerdo – se acercó a mí y besó mi frente – Te quiero.

- Yo a ti, papá.

Él se marchó y mi móvil vibró en mis manos.

_"Creo que hay algo llamado Skype, en donde puedes ver a una persona sin la necesidad de ir hasta su casa. ¿Qué te parece? Bueno, digas lo que digas, te dejaré el mío de todos modos. Agrega: .monster5"_

Contuve una risita.

_"Enserio ese es tu Skype? De qué va lo de 'monster'? Y claro que voy a agregarte, así podré reírme y tú podrás verlo"_

Encendí mi ordenador, escribiendo mi usuario y contraseña. Una vez que anoté en el buscador el usuario de Blaine, me apareció su perfil al instante. Tenía una foto muy divertida de él junto a una chica con traje de animadora, haciendo caras raras, mientras ella besa su mejilla. Cliqueé en agregar y esperé su confirmación, que no tardó más de un minuto en aparecer.

_Llamando a Blaine Devon Anderson…_

- Hola Devon – me reí al decir su nombre. Él se encontraba, al igual que yo, recostado, supuse, en su cuarto - ¿Cómo estás?

- Aburrido, y Santana, mi amiga, no paraba de molestarme, asique me he disgustado con ella. La quiero, ¿sabes?, pero a veces sinceramente, logra que me den ganas de ahorcarla – simuló con sus manos que tomaba su cuello y lo apretaba.

- Supongo que así son lo amigos, ¿no? – me reí al verlo pasar las manos por su cabello, ahora sin gomina se veía algo rizado.

- ¿Supones? ¿Qué nunca has tenido amigos? – otra de sus preguntas que me dejaba completamente absorto pensando. Y nuevamente la respuesta era no, por lo que negué apesadumbradamente con la cabeza. Sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse, pero no les permitiría soltar ni una sola lágrima frente a Blaine.

Su expresión me dijo mucho más de lo que salió por su boca.

- Pero no te preocupes, nunca los he necesitado realmente – añadí, tragándome el nudo en mi garganta.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que tienes un amigo! ¿O es que yo estoy pintado en la pared? – fingió estar indignado, lo que me sacó una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, entonces sí, tengo un amigo – afirmé.

- Así está mejor – me enseñó su pulgar hacia arriba – Oye, ¿estás en tu cuarto? – cambió de tema.

- Sí, ¿tú? – Asintió - ¿Quieres ver el mío? – sugerí y nuevamente recibí un asentimiento de su parte.

Tomé el ordenador y lo giré en 360°, dándole una visión panorámica de mi cuarto en medio minuto.

- Es bastante lindo, pero lo que más me gusta es la decoración ¿Dónde conseguiste cortinas como esas? – preguntó, mirándome atentamente.

- Pues, por lo general se encuentran buenas cosas en las tiendas de segunda mano, y soy muy bueno mejorándolas – sonreí satisfecho de que alguien notara mi talento oculto.

- Creo que debo contratarte para decora la mía. Cada vez que entro aquí, como que me deprimo, es demasiado sombría.

Él hizo exactamente lo que yo y me enseñó su lóbrego cuarto.

- Síp, necesitas ayuda con eso.

Ambos reímos.

- Promete que no volverás a hacerlo – susurró, cambiando su expresión a una muy nostálgica – Hoy me has asustado mucho y yo… no quiero que te pase nada malo…

- Blaine, eso no es tu asunto – musité con algo de molestia. No podía prometerle algo que sabía que no iba a cumplir – No te metas.

- Por Dios, Kurt… sólo te conocí hoy, pero me bastó eso para darme cuenta de que eres una persona increíble.

- Cállate… - murmuré sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían de un momento a otro.

- Claro que no, no dejaré de decirte lo asombroso que eres, hasta que te lo creas y dejes de despreciarte.

- Yo no lo hago, es sólo que… - suspiré, conteniendo mi pena – No lo entenderías.

- Entonces explícame, para que pueda entenderte y… de alguna forma ayudarte, pero no evadas la realidad.

- Lo siento, Blaine – lo miré severo – Me agradas, pero detesto a las persona entrometidas.

Tomé la pantalla de mi laptop y comencé a cerrarla.

- Kurt, no puedes… - la voz de Blaine quedó en el aire, cuando hubo cerrado por completo mi ordenador.

Ahora me odiaba más por hacer sentir mal a Blaine, y me sentía patético. De seguro que él me ve como típico adolescente deprimido y melodramático que se hace daño sólo para llamar la atención… Pero no es así, ni por asomo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo... Espero que les haya gustado... De todos modos soy nuevo aquí y no sé muy bien como funciona... Pero les agradezco de antemano sus "reviews".

Nos Leemos...

JC.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Bien... Aquí me tienen otra vez... con el segundo capítulo de este fic... Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Believe In Me.**

_BLAINE._

Mi celular sonó con la melodía de _"Roar"_, de mi cantante favorita Katy Perry, sobre el asiento del copiloto. Lo tomé al ver que se trataba de mi amiga.

- Hola niñita llorona – habló con burla desde el otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué quieres? – bufé molesto.

- ¿No me digas que aun te duele el estómago y estás irritado luego de pasar con el trasero pegado al retrete?

- ¡Ash! – me quejé, girando en una curva.

- ¡Vamos, Blaine! Nadie se ha muerto por pasar una hora encerrado en el baño, te entiendo, de seguro te miraste al espejo y te diste cuenta de que estabas comenzando a engordar como mujer preñada y te tragaste todo un frasco de laxantes. Son cosas que pasan.

- ¡Oye, eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no estuve en el baño! ¡Era sólo una excusa! – Me defendí, más que furioso con sus especulaciones – Y no estoy gordito… – murmuré esto último con algo de vergüenza.

- Eso es cierto, aun no te aparecen tetas como a Hudson, e incluso, me liaría contigo si yo no fuera lesbiana y tú no fueras gay, pero espera y verás. Luego me estarás pidiendo prestados mis sujetadores.

- ¡Cállate! Yo estoy bien así y me amo a mí mismo – le reproché – Y, como no haces más que molestarme, voy a colgar porque estoy conduciendo.

- Te quiero – se despidió.

- Yo también, bruja.

Dejé el celular a un lado y me detuve en el semáforo.

Inevitablemente rebusqué si es que era real lo que Santana había mencionado acerca de que estaba subiendo de peso. Tanteé mi estómago y al no sentir nada raro, me tranquilicé. El ruido de un claxon me hizo dar un brinco. Me percaté de que ya había cambiado a verde, por lo que me puse en marcha.

No tenía muchas ganas de toparme con Kurt esta mañana, después de la conversación de ayer por Skype. No sé por qué no confía en mí, por qué es tan escéptico. Tal vez sea cuestión de tiempo, por lo que dejaré que sea él quien decida por sí mismo contármelo todo.

Aunque, por lo visto, no puedo dejar pasar demasiado, porque este chico está con los problemas hasta el cuello y temo que algún día atente contra su vida. Digo, si ya es capaz de auto dañarse, no imagino lo que podría hacer en un arranque de locura. Se demuestra bastante fuerte, pero es frágil como un cristal.

Si tan sólo pudiera decirle o más bien, demostrarle que todos somos perfectos de maneras inusuales, y que debe aprender a aceptarse tal y como es. Me encantaría verlo vestido y arreglado como lo vi en aquellas fotografías, eso sería asombroso.

_KURT._

Cerré la puerta del cacharro de Finn de un solo portazo. Desde que los idiotas del equipo de futbol habían arruinado mi ropa, solía usar la de mi hermanastro, puesto que no tenía otra alternativa, y no deseaba darle más problemas a mi padre de los que ya le había dado cuando tuvo que cambiarme de instituto. Pero, esta mañana, había tenido el descaro de reclamarme cuando me acerqué a sacar una de sus sudaderas, diciendo que ya no le quedaba ninguna para él. Me defendí diciendo que yo al menos las lavaba y les ponía suavizante, y que si él al menos dejaras las suyas en el cesto de la ropa sucia, las tendría al día siguiente, en su closet, y no ocultas y pestilentes bajo la cama.

La discusión se extendió, haciendo que tuviera que saltarme el desayuno. Ayer no había comido bien y aparte hoy comenzaría el día con el estómago vacío, aunque considerando la pérdida de sangre de ayer, esto no era muy bueno.

- Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Finn a mi espalda.

- ¡Piérdete! – bufé en respuesta.

Caminé con la cabeza gacha por el pasillo, intentando evitar las miradas curiosas de todos mis compañeros, que, al igual que Blaine, no sabían el por qué vestía de forma tan estrafalaria.

De la nada, me topé con dos cuerpos frente a mí, alcé la vista de su calzado y me encontré con dos chaquetas del equipo de futbol, y posteriormente con sus caras y dos Slushies en sus manos.

- Buenos días, cara de muñeca – se burló el moreno, arrojándome sin piedad el frío granizado en la cara y el cuerpo.

- Dicen que el hielo hace muy bien para la piel de las niñas – rió Karofsky fuertemente, plantándome el otro sobre la cabeza y dejándome el recipiente de sombrero.

- Recuerda que luego de almorzar, me gusta arrojar a perdedores al basurero – se despidió Azimio, pasando por mi lado y golpeando mi hombro.

- ¡No faltes! – exclamó el otro, empujándome contra las taquillas, haciendo un estrepitoso escándalo y botándome al suelo.

Me quedé ahí, sin saber si romper en llanto o ponerme en pie y echar a andar como si nada. Ninguna de las opciones me haría conservar mi dignidad. ¡Ah, cierto!… ya no tenía, gracias a ellos.

- ¡Dios mío, Kurt! – oí pasos acelerados acercarse. No podía ver debido a que el jugo de fresa se había metido a mis ojos, pero sabía de quien se trataba - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Ven, vamos a que te limpies.

Me alzó de los brazos, rozando mi herida al tomar mi mano.

- ¡Ouch! Ten… ten cuidado – él comprendió a lo que me refería, por lo que subió su mano a mi brazo y me guió hasta que estuvimos dentro de los servicios.

- Debes quitarte la sudadera, no te puedes quedar con eso mojado – ordenó, mientras que yo lavaba mi rostro, quitando el rastro de fresa que tenía.

Obedeciendo, me quité la chamarra de Finn y la utilicé para secarme la cara, con la parte que no se había mojado.

- Kurt… - la voz de Blaine se volvió un susurro. Volteé a mirarle con curiosidad, y me topé con sus ojos miel, completamente desconcertados, mirándome con atención. Entonces me percaté de que la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo, era algo ajustada y en ella se marcaba un poco lo delgado que me estaba poniendo. Mi caja torácica saltaba a la vista y los omóplatos eran difíciles de disimular. No debí quitarme la sudadera, ahora Blaine me sermonearía.

- No lo hagas, por favor – rogué, sabiendo lo que saldría de su boca.

En vez de decir algo, se acercó lentamente a mí, y tomó la prenda que sostenía en mi mano, dejándola sobre el lavamanos. Fui rodeado por sus cálidos brazos al segundo siguiente, e inevitablemente, me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas. Hacía mucho que nadie me abrazaba, una cosa tan simple como un abrazo, pero algo que en serio necesitaba.

- Toma mi cazadora – dijo cuándo nos hubimos separado – No puedes estar así nada más.

Intenté negarme, pero él prácticamente me la forzó a poner. Una vez que me encontré dentro de ella, no me arrepentí. La chaqueta tenía su olor masculino y suave, con un leve toque cítrico. Era enloquecedor. Si Blaine no hubiese traído puesto un chaleco bajo esta, no le hubiera permitido que me la prestara. Pero al menos así pude apreciarlo más en detalle. La gomina no era lo único mono en él. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros verde, un chaleco sin mangas beige con bordados en un verde oscuro y con los pantalones café claro le quedaba bastante bien.

- Gracias… por ayudarme, aunque te traté tan mal – murmuré al borde de las lágrimas – Eres grandioso.

- No hay de qué… - su expresión no había cambiado, seguía tan contrariado como cuando me quité la otra prenda – Kurt… - pude notar que no era capaz de guardarse lo que sentía – Por favor dime qué es lo que pasa… Te juro que esto está matándome, porque muero de ganas por ayudarte y sinceramente no sé cómo – sus ojos se habían cristalizado como los míos.

- Blaine, no quiero hablar de eso… yo…

- Lo sé – me interrumpió – Sé que para ti debe ser difícil, eso lo comprendo, pero dime si hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudarte… por favor.

Negué silenciosamente con la cabeza. Entonces él me tomó por los hombros, girándome para quedar frente al espejo, poniéndose de espaldas a mí, me miró en el reflejo con una sonrisa forzada.

- Dime qué es lo que ves ahí – ordenó, haciéndome alzar las cejas.

- No lo sé, am… tú… yo… ¿los retretes? – respondí recorriendo la imagen frente a mí.

- ¿Sabes lo que yo veo? – Dijo – Un chico realmente hermoso, con unos bellísimos ojos azules y un rostro de ángel. Te veo a ti y la tristeza que guardas en tu interior.

- Estás exagerando – susurré sonrojándome.

- Tienes un desorden alimenticio – declaró como si se tratara de un médico – Y una depresión enorme…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo ningún problema con la comida, ni tampoco estoy deprimido – negué girándome a verlo cara a cara – Mis problemas son mucho más grandes que eso.

Tomé la chamarra de Finn y salí del baño, dejando a Blaine atrás. No podía evitar comportarme como un completo idiota cuando sentía que se preocupaba de mí. No tenía la costumbre de recibir la ayuda de nadie, porque nunca le han importado mis problemas a alguien. Lamentablemente, y debido a esto mismo, suelo tener un humor de los mil demonios y agredo a la gente a mi alrededor con demasiada facilidad, lo que es un grano en el culo, porque suelo alejar a las pocas persona que intentan acercarse a mí. La diferencia de esas personas, con Blaine, es que él no se da por vencido, insiste constantemente… y no sé cómo reaccionar antes eso.

_BLAINE._

- Santana, me das un minuto – tomé el brazo de mi amiga y lo jalé, alejándola de su novia.

- ¡Hey! No es justo, Britt iba a besarme – se quejó.

- Tienes todo el resto del día, sólo será un momento – le expliqué – Necesito tu ayuda, porque ya no se me ocurre que demonios hacer con esta situación, pero te advierto que es un tema delicado, ¿de acuerdo? No burlas, ni intervenciones relacionadas con sexo, por favor.

- ¡Oye, Hobbit! ¿Por quién me tomas? – dijo indignada.

Me senté frente a ella en las escaleras y comencé a narrarle todo lo ocurrido con Kurt, cómo lo había conocido, lo de su muñeca, lo de hoy en la mañana, todo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque el chico me estaba cerrando todas las puertas, dejándome aprisionado con una angustia que estaba destrozándome. Suelo ser altruista, y un muy buen amigo, por eso, ante este asunto, me he preocupado tanto. Santana se limitó a asentir y reservarse cualquier comentario hasta que acabé.

- ¡Con un demonio, Blaine! ¿Por qué es que no me habías contado nada de esto? – Exclamó elevando la voz varias octavas - ¡Ese chico está mal de la cabeza! Necesita ver a la Srta. Pillsbury ahora mismo, tal vez entre esos folletos sin sentido, ni utilidad aparente, tenga alguno que diga: "¿Así que eres adicto a los cuchillos?" o alguna basura como esa.

- Santana… - suspiré – No se trata de eso. Yo creo que tiene problemas con su cuerpo, y por eso dejó de comer… eso es algo muy común hoy en día.

- Sí, pero son las chicas las que hacemos esas idioteces para adelgazar desesperadamente, como meterte los dedos para inducir el vómito o tomar laxantes… - me miró y yo entrecerré mis ojos con ira – No te ofendas, pero esos son los más comunes, pero como ya te dije… eso es cosa de chicas… no de chicos.

- Es que no me explico que lo puede tener así de delgado, si está prácticamente en los huesos…

- Cuando le conté acerca de mi sexualidad a mi abuela… y ella me corrió de su casa yo… entré en una depresión tan grande que cada vez que veía un platillo a la hora de comer… simplemente no tenía hambre… - me miró pensativa, como recordando aquel episodio tan negro de su vida – Y tu recuerdas perfectamente en qué estado quedé finalmente.

- Tienes razón… el chico está más que deprimido, lo puedo ver en sus ojos – entonces me perdí en la imagen mental de la hermosura azul que decoraba su rostro liso y pálido como una muñeca de porcelana.

- Blaine… ¡Blaine! ¡BLAINE! – yo di un brinco y la miré asustado.

- Para qué me gritas, Dios, Santana ¡Estoy a tu lado! – gesticulé con mis manos.

- Umm… al parecer ese amiguito tuyo, no es sólo un amigo… - dedujo con voz cantarina - ¿Desde cuándo que lo tienes escondido? ¿Ya le dijiste que fueran novios? ¿Es lindo, no? ¿Ya tuvieron sex…?

- ¡Santana! Apenas lo conozco de ayer, sí – la callé – Sólo necesito que me ayudes a descubrir el porqué de todo.

- Bueno, dices que él estaba en otro instituto antes, ¿no? – la cabeza de la morena se puso en marcha, analizando la situación más a fondo.

- Así es – confirmé – Lo mencionó cuando me enseñó sus fotos.

- De acuerdo, como es todo lo que tenemos por el momento, creo que deberíamos comenzar por ahí – se acercó a mí, como si me fuese a decir el secreto más importante del universo – Debes averiguar a como dé lugar, en cuál instituto estaba antes.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso? Él jamás me lo dirá – respondí más que frustrado de que el chico no me confiara nada.

- Pues, roba su expediente, chantajea a alguien o busca en Google, ¿qué se yo? – Farfulló – Ese es tu trabajo. Una vez que lo tengas… lo demás será pan comido.

- ¿Tú crees? – dudé.

- Claro… Además, con ese cuerpo tuyo que tienes, puedes seducir a la anciana secretaria de Figgins para entrar en su despacho y coger su informe, o algo que nos sirva – ella rió ante mi mueca de desagrado por mencionar a la secretaria. Era una dulce señora de edad, pero ¿seducirla? Era algo inimaginable para mí.

- Tendrás que ayudarme – le exigí.

- Bien, lo haré porque me preocupa que tus kilos de más espanten a la secretaria de Figgins – rió – Brittany es una excelente distracción para cualquiera, creo que también podrá ayudar sin enterarse de nada.

- ¡Perfecto! – junté mis manos, tal como lo haría Mr. Burns.

Un poco más confiado en que la respuesta y la forma de ayudar a Kurt llegaría pronto, me recosté en mi cama ese día luego de clases.

Lo cierto era que, estaba algo dolorido y agobiado internamente, como si pudiera sentir, de cierta forma, el dolor de Kurt. Era extraño conectarme con una persona así, y mayormente siendo él, puesto que era bastante cerrado conmigo.

Distraídamente tomé mi laptop y tecleé el nombre de Kurt en el buscador de Google, recordando lo que había dicho Santana. El primer resultado fue su perfil de Facebook, por lo que cliqueé.

No tenía mucho de información, sólo lo básico, puesto que no éramos amigos, mi vista era limitada. Sus fotografías eran bastante similares a las que portaba en el móvil. No podía negar que el chico de las fotos se diferenciaba mucho del Kurt que deambulaba por los pasillos de McKinley.

Me encantaba ver su sonrisa en las imágenes, una tras otra. Algunas sólo capturaban la perfección de su rostro, otras eran frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, luciendo distintos conjuntos de ropa. Lo que llamó mi atención era que no tenía comentarios en ninguna foto, ni de él, ni de nadie.

Una vez que las vi todas, pasé a revisar sus publicaciones. La última era de hacía seis meses atrás.

_"Saliendo del infierno, entrando a otro"_

La anterior a esa era de hacía nueve meses atrás.

_"Rendirse puede ser bueno para dejar de sufrir por lo que luchas"_

Cada uno de los estados era más depresivo que el otro, a medida que descendía.

_"Vida; tan frágil y tan fácil acabar contigo"_

_"Tal vez algunos simplemente vinimos al mundo para la diversión de los demás"_

_"¿Estás sufriendo? Entérate de esto… ¡A nadie le importa!"_

_"Sinceramente no sé qué hago aquí, si soy completamente invisible para los demás"_

Cada palabra, me golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho, debido a que los sentimientos contenidos en estas, eran bastante avasalladores.

Mi celular vibró sobre el edredón y lo tomé para ver el mensaje.

_"¿Skype? Te debo una disculpa. K.-"_

Sin reprimirla, dejé que una amplia sonrisa cubriera mi rostro.

- Hola, Kurt – le saludé una vez que se estableció la conexión - ¿Cómo estás?

- Algo avergonzado por mi actitud esta mañana – murmuró en un hilo de voz.

- Tranquilo Kurtie, eso está olvidado – le dije, enseñándole mi mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Kurtie? ¿En serio? – rodó los ojos, burlándose del apodo – No se te ocurrió nada mejor, ¿verdad?

- Hey, es de cariño – me defendí algo ruborizado.

- De acuerdo, al menos no es nada feo – esbozó una sonrisa sin mostrar sus dientes – Aunque de todos modos, gracias por lo de hoy… y lo de ayer… Has sido como un ángel de la guarda, siempre ahí cuando te necesito – me enterneció la forma dulce de hablar - ¡Oh! Por cierto, me quedé con tu cazadora, me olvidé de entregártela…

- No hay problema con eso – lo frené – Prefiero que la uses tú, en lugar de las sudaderas XL – me reí – Se ve mejor en ti.

- ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? – consultó, ladeando la cabeza.

- No lo sé – sonreí algo nervioso por su pregunta. Si le dijera la verdad, puede que lo espante… ya que, aunque suene precipitado, este chico ha despertado ciertos sentimientos en mi interior, y creo que es quien yo estaba buscando desde hace mucho – Creo que soy un buen chico – mentí, encogiéndome de hombros.

- Lo eres.

De pronto, una idea pasó por mi cabeza…

- Kurt, ¿te gustaría oírme cantar? – no sabía si eso sería suficiente para convencerlo, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- ¿Cantar? – Alzó una ceja, como solía hacerlo – Oh, había olvidado que estás en el glee.

- ¿Quieres? – insistí. El sólo asintió.

Tomé mi laptop y la ubiqué sobre mi buró, acomodando la cámara para que me enfocara con mi guitarra. Me senté frente a él y medité un poco sobre cuál sería la canción más apropiada.

- ¿Tocas guitarra? – se sorprendió.

- Sip, también el piano, el violín, el chelo, la armónica, la mandolina y algo de batería, entre otros – reí ante su cara de asombro.

- ¡Woah! – Sonrió – Yo con suerte puedo tocar la canción de "Estrellita ¿dónde estás?"

- Soy un buen profesor… - me miró intensamente a través de la pantalla – Bien, aquí voy.

http(:)(/)(/) watch?v=WYlzSKiGIF4 _[Quiten los paréntesis antes de buscar]_

Comencé a tocar intentando transmitir de alguna forma lo que sentía en ese momento, con aquella canción.

_"Life's too short to even care at all oh, _

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control. _

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum. _

_Oh."_

Alcé mi vista hacia la pantalla, en donde Kurt me miraba con atención.

_"If I could find a way to see this straight _

_I'd run away _

_To some fortune that I should have found by now _

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down."_

Clavé mi vista en el azul de sus ojos, perdiéndome en ellos y en la melodía que salía de mi guitarra.

_"Life's too short to even care at all oh _

_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue _

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh, oh…_

_If I could find a way to see this straight _

_I'd run away _

_To some fortune that I should have found by now _

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me _

_Restore life the way it should be _

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down._

_Life's too short to even care at all oh _

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control."_

Logré percatarme claramente del momento en que sus ojos se cristalizaron, y aunque intentó ocultarlo, no le fue posible, debido a que la imagen era demasiado nítida. Continué tocando, para llegar al final de la canción.

_"If I could find a way to see this straight _

_I'd run away _

_To some fortune that I should have found by now _

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me _

_Restore life the way it should be _

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down _

_One more spoon of cough syrup now,_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now."_

Acabé con las últimas tonadas, dejando la melodía en el aire. Tenía la vista baja, mirando mi guitarra, hasta que oí aplausos provenientes de mi computadora. Miré a Kurt, quien daba pequeñas palmitas frente a la pantalla.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – consulté, aunque la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que me gustó! Fue simplemente grandioso… Yo, no tengo palabras para expresarme en este momento. No imaginé que tuvieras un talento como ese – habló atropelladamente.

- No todo lo que ves, es lo que es – repetí aquella frase que le había dicho antes.

- Así veo.

- Tal vez puedas venir conmigo al glee club y verme cantar esta semana – sugerí sutilmente – Suelo cantar con mucha frecuencia.

- ¿Acaso estás reclutando gente? – se burló.

- No, pero no está de más preguntar. Además te sentirás muy a gusto allí, los chicos son como mi familia… y como la familia… no te juzgan, sólo te aceptan tal como eres.

- Wow, suena como el país de nunca jamás – rió – Creo que iré, no pierdo nada.

- ¡Genial! – celebré.

_KURT._

El glee club. Jamás pensé que asistiría a algo tan soso como eso, pero al parecer Blaine no piensa igual. Lo único que ha hecho estos días es hablar como un papagayo acerca de lo increíble y lo divertido que es su famoso club de coro. Pero siempre he sido de los que tienen que ver, para creer.

Guardé mis libros en la taquilla, mientras que seguía dándole vueltas al asunto del glee. De pronto alguien me tomó la mano, por lo que me espanté, retrocediendo al instante.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Blaine, me tranquilicé.

- Tranquilo, no voy a matarte – de rió.

- Lo siento, es como un reflejo – expliqué – Simplemente no puedo contenerlo.

- No hay problema. Ahora, vamos – volvió a tomar mi mano, esta vez sin que yo reaccionara mal, sino al contrario.

Me jaló para que caminara junto a él y yo sólo disfruté de su tacto. Su mano tibia y grande, envolvió la mía, haciéndola ver algo pequeña y delicada. Por suerte había tomado la mano que no estaba lastimada, pues de no ser así, me hubiera causado un gran dolor con lo fuerte que estaba sosteniendo mi mano.

Llegamos a un salón a mitad del pasillo y entramos sin más. Sentí ganas de huir de allí al ver a tantas personas. Lo cierto es que usualmente soy algo antisocial; no confío en las personas, no me acerco a ellas, ni entablo conversación de un momento a otro, ni siquiera con los que comparto pupitre en clase. Deseaba hundirme dentro de la chaqueta negra de Blaine, desapareciendo de aquel salón y perdiéndome en su perfume.

- ¡Hey, chicos! – saludó Blaine, con la mano contraria a la que aun sostenía la mía.

- ¿Qué hay Blaine? – preguntó un chico en silla de ruedas, ajustando sus gafas con un dedo.

- ¿Quién es el chico nuevo? – consultó ahora una chica morena, vestida como una verdadera diva.

- Él es Kurt Hummel, es un… amigo que conocí hace algunos días – agradecí que me ahorrara el tener que hablar. No estaba de humor y no quería insultar a nadie.

- ¿Y ustedes son…? – la insinuación de una chica rubia, con uniforme de animadora me hizo sonrojar. Ella tenía la vista clavada en nuestras manos unidas. Blaine al percatarse de eso, me soltó con delicadeza, y yo la oculté en el bolsillo de la cazadora.

- No, sólo… sólo amigos – tartamudeó el moreno a mi lado, haciendo que una duda surgiera en mi cabeza, pero luego tendría tiempo de pensar en aquello – Ven Kurt – susurró Blaine, indicándome un par de sillas vacías – Sentémonos aquí.

Asentí, sin ánimos de emitir sonido.

Al rato apareció el maestro de español, entrando con una sonrisa y saludando a todos afectivamente, lo que me pareció raro. En clase también era bastante agradable, pero aquí estos chicos lo trataban como un amigo íntimo, muy cercano.

- Muy bien, hoy es el día – declaró mirándonos a todos - ¡Duetos! – Todos vitorearon felices - ¿Quiénes primero?

- ¡Nosotros! – dijo una chica que tenía una nariz bastante… particular, creo que compartimos dos o más clases, pero suele sentarse al frente, por lo que no estoy muy seguro. Aunque la forma de alzar la mano es igual. Se puso en pie, halando del brazo a Blaine y arrastrándolo hasta que estuvo frente a todos nosotros. Él me miró con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y yo levanté mi pulgar para darle ánimo.

- ¡Sorpréndannos! – les dijo el Señor Schuester, sentándose en un taburete, junto a los demás.

- ¡Dale! – le indicó al pianista, que con una expresión tan hastiada como la mía, comenzó a tocar, al igual que la banda.

La chica miró a Blaine y este se acercó al micrófono, tomándolo con teatralidad.

http(:)(/)(/) watch?v=PvUNbbVtSvU _[Quiten los paréntesis antes de buscar]_

_"You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar _

_When I met you, _

_I picked you out, I shook you up, and turned you around. _

_Turned you into someone new,_

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet _

_Success has been so easy for you, _

_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now _

_And I can put you back down too _

Blaine caminó al rededor, quitando el micrófono del pedestal y mirándome con diversión.

_Don't, don't you want me? _

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me _

_Don't, don't you want me? _

_You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me… _

La chica se acercó al micrófono y cantó con él.

_"It's much too late to find _

_You think you've changed your mind _

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry _

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh... _

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh..."_

Luego Blaine dejó de cantar, dándole el paso a ella.

_"I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar _

_That much is true, _

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place _

_Either with or without you,_

_The five years we have had have been such good times _

_I still love you, _

_But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own _

_I guess it's just what I must do"_

Nuevamente cantaban a dueto.

_"Don't, (Don't) _

_Don't you want me? (Don't you want me?) _

_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me _

_Don't (Don't) _

_Don't you want me? (Don't you want me?) _

_You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me _

_It's much too late to find, _

_You think you've changed your mind, _

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry… _

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh... _

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh... _

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh... _

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohhh... _

_Don't you want me baby? Baby? _

_Don't you want me ohhh... _

_Don't you want me baby? Don't you want me ohh... _

_Don't you want me baby?"_

Terminaron la canción, quedando frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos y respirando agitados por haber cantado. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y ellos se voltearon para hacer una ridícula reverencia.

Blaine regresó a mi lado, con una de sus enormes sonrisas, mirándome a la espera de mi apreciación.

- ¿Y, qué tal? – murmuró cerca de mi oído.

- Esa chica está profundamente enamorada de ti – respondí, conteniendo una carcajada.

- ¿Qué? – rió ante mi respuesta.

- Te aseguro que si esto hubiera sido un ensayo en el cual estuviesen solos los dos, se lanzaría sobre ti y abusaría de tu inocencia – me burlé.

- ¿De qué hablas? Rachel sabe que soy gay – me contradijo en susurros – Ella jamás se fijaría en mí. Sólo es algo teatral e interpreta muy bien cuando canta – la excusó.

- Ya, claro – mantuve una expresión burlesca en mi rostro, mientras observaba a la siguiente pareja, conformada por dos animadoras, una rubia y la otra morena.

La música de _"I wanna dance with somebody"_ resonó por el salón y la voz de la chica que, según me dijo Blaine, se llama Brittany, se extendió de forma armónica. Debía reconocer que su forma de bailar era increíble, aunque por ser una Cheerio era algo de esperar.

Ambas cantaron e hicieron bailar a todos. Luego de que la canción acabara, regresaron a sus lugares.

A continuación, pasaron al frente la chica morena con aire de diva, junto a un chico rubio que tenía un corte muy Bieber y los labios de Angelina Jolie.

- Parece que tuviera colágeno en la boca – murmuré hacia Blaine.

- Santana suele llamarlo "boca de trucha", pero yo creo que no es para tanto – respondió él sin apartar la vista del frente.

- ¿Bromeas? JLo lo envidiaría de verlo – me burlé.

- Cállate – rió él a mi lado.

La pareja cantó _"Summer Nights"_, haciéndolo realmente bien. Incluso me sorprendí a mí mismo, haciendo los coros junto a los demás, y eso que yo jamás en mi vida he cantado.

- De acuerdo chicos – dijo el Sr. Schue, poniéndose al frente nuevamente – Quisiera escuchar al chico nuevo – su mirada se clavó en mí y mi cuerpo se heló. No se suponía que yo cantase, ni que me fuera a integrar al condenado club, yo sólo era un mero espectador.

No pude evitar, tomar a Blaine por el brazo, apretándolo para que dijera algo y me evitara el bochorno de arruinar una canción en público.

- No, no… Am, Kurt sólo ha venido a verme cantar… No… No tiene planes de integrarse – balbuceó Blaine, ante la estrangulación de su brazo – Por ahora – me miró detenidamente, haciéndome fruncir el ceño por lo dicho. Yo no cantaba, ¿cómo se suponía que participara de un coro?

- Oh, entiendo – se disculpó él – No hay problema. De todos modos, eres bienvenido cuando quieras, ya sea para formar parte o simplemente para oírnos cantar – musitó con amabilidad. Le di mi mejor sonrisa, sin enseñar los dientes y la calma regresó a mi cuerpo.

* * *

- ¡Vamos! No puedes ser tan malo – insistió Blaine por octava vez.

- Lo soy… es decir, no lo sé… porque nunca he intentado cantar, pero yo no canto… no hagas que me avergüence más – declaré mirando como Blaine rodaba los ojos.

- Tengo una idea – musitó mirando la pantalla fijamente – Mañana vendrás a mi casa y cantaremos en mi karaoke.

- ¿Vas a seguir con el asunto? ¡Dios! – bufé.

- Claro que sí. Si mis tímpanos no son lastimados al oírte cantar, es porque no eres tan malo como piensas – rió.

- De acuerdo, pero luego tendrás que traerme de regreso a mi casa, porque no pienso tomar un autobús – me quejé.

- Hecho – sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Nuestras conversaciones por Skype, cada tarde, se habían vuelto una costumbre desde el día que nos conocimos hace dos semanas atrás. Era algo habitual llegar de la escuela, darme un baño y encender mi laptop para hablar con él. En el instituto no hablamos mucho, porque me la paso en el interior de los contenedores, gracias a Azimio y Karofsky. Aunque he tomado la precaución de no usar la chaqueta de Blaine durante los recesos. No me perdonaría si algo la arruinara.

Algo que me parecía raro era que no me había sentido con ganas de cortarme, desde el día que le conocí, esa fue la última vez. No sé si es que gracias a él, mi dolor ha disminuido al punto de ser soportable. Si tan sólo el supiera lo mucho que me ha ayudado con tan sólo su presencia, aunque él cree que no hace nada por mí.

- ¿Kurt? – Dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿Pasa algo? Te he preguntado dos veces cual estilo de música te gusta.

- Oh, lo siento… Am, disfruto mucho del pop, ya sabes… Katy, Gaga, Britney… - me encogí de hombros, como si con eso me diera a entender.

- Pues… somos dos – sonrió – Adoro a Katy Perry, tengo todos sus discos y mi karaoke está dedicado a ella casi en un 90%

- Anderson, pareces una "fan Girl" – me burlé – Tan sólo te falta una playera con su cara y que te pongas a brincar y gritar.

- Oye, no te burles – se quejó, haciendo un puchero muy divertido.

- De no ser porque ya he visto tu cuarto, creería que tienes cien mil posters de ella adornando tus paredes – continué – E incluso podría apostar que tienes una de sus canciones de ringtone.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Me miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Me has estado espiando?

Carcajeé al atinarle con mi especulación. Se veía tan frustrado que era adorable.

- Lo siento… eres muy predecible – volví a encogerme de hombros.

- Hmm… Tal vez – ladeó la cabeza, mirándome de forma demasiado extraña, casi como si intentara ver más allá de mis ojos.

- Es "Roar", ¿cierto? – consulté.

- ¡Maldición! – frunció los labios, haciendo un gesto muy divertido.

En ese momento, alguien golpeó a mi puerta, por lo que miré hacia ella y luego de vuelta a la computadora.

- Lo siento, tendré que dejarte – me despedí, cerrándola sin esperar una respuesta.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, me encontré con el rostro de mi madrastra.

- Kurt, cariño – murmuró ella – No bajarás a cenar.

El recuerdo de Blaine reclamándome por mi peso me hizo pensar en que en serio necesitaba comer más.

- Claro, enseguida bajo – respondí con una sonrisa.

Ella se retiró y yo me quedé allí unos segundos más, para luego tomar algo de aire y bajar. Odiaba comer con todos en la mesa. No me desagradaban ellos, sino los temas de conversación. Por lo general se basaban en las grandiosas anotaciones de Finn en los partidos, o en lo mucho que disfruta siendo el quarterback y todo eso, y cuando por fin se voltean hacia mí… puedo oír el sonido de los grillos de fondo, porque yo le he ganado a nadie, ni he participado en nada, y ni siquiera tengo un promedio de notas destacable. Es casi denigrante cuando mi padre me pregunta…

- ¿Y qué tal va el instituto? – murmuró haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

- Bien – dije con un hilo de voz, deseando que no hiciera más preguntas.

- ¿Nadie se mete contigo ahora? – quiso saber, mirándome demasiado fijo. Mis ojos viajaron al rostro de mi hermano, quien desvió la vista hacia su plato, avergonzado recordando seguramente lo ocurrido hace dos semanas.

- No, nadie lo hace – mentí para no preocuparlo. Él ya había hecho mucho por ayudarme, ahora me tocaba devolverle la mano.

- Bien, me da gusto oír eso… - Mi padre paseó la mirada por todos los ocupantes de la mesa, sin saber qué más decir – Am… Finn, ¿Cuándo es el juego?

- Este sábado – dijo él, volviendo a la conversación habitual, en la que sólo hablaba Finn con mi padre.

Miré cortésmente a Carole y le susurré que la cena estaba deliciosa.

- Es un marica… - se rió Finn, en medio de su animada conversación, pero logré captar aquella frase y alcé la vista inmediatamente. Él notó mi malestar por lo que había dicho, a pesar de que estaba refiriéndose a otra persona, él sabía lo mucho que me molestaba oír comentarios ofensivos - Vamos, no te lo tomes a lo personal – se ¿disculpó?

- Finn, creo que… has escogido la palabra equivocada – lo advirtió mi padre.

Llevábamos bastante tiempo tratando con el tema de mi sexualidad, cosa que sólo sabíamos Carole, Finn, mi padre y yo, y motivo por el cual había tenido que cambiarme de instituto. Y entonces él va y dice aquella estupidez de que no me lo tome como personal. ¡Estaba harto!

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me lo tome a lo personal, Finn? – bufé con coraje.

- Amigo, no me estaba refiriendo a eso… - se excusó – Sólo…

- ¿Sabes lo que siento yo cuando escucho esa palabra? – Pregunté retóricamente – Que hablas de mí.

- Kurt, estás exagerando – alzó las manos como si fuese inocente cuando vio que me ponía de pie.

- No exagero, es lo que te diría cualquier gay en mi situación.

Lancé la servilleta con violencia sobre la mesa y me retiré a mi cuarto.

Apenas había alcanzado a probar un par de vegetales de la cena, y como cada vez que intentaba cenar en familia, tenía que dejar todo. Me sentía tan frustrado… Blaine venía a mi mente, recordaba lo que me contaba acerca de su amiga que era valiente y se daba a respetar. Eso quería para mí.

Pero era un cobarde; tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de decirle a Blaine que yo también soy gay, y que ese es el principal motivo por el cual hago lo que hago y actúo de esta forma. Él al menos se lo contó a sus amigos del glee, yo ni eso. Mi padre lo supo de siempre, puesto que jamás jugué con autos o siquiera me revolqué en el lodo. Todo lo contrario, adoraba vestirme inmaculada y detalladamente, jugar a tomar el té y poseía toda una colección de _"Mi Pequeño Pony"_, mi bici tenía cintas de distintos tonos de rosado en el volante, y brillantina en ella que yo mismo había puesto. Para Halloween solía sacar ideas para mis disfraces de las princesas de Disney, cada año una distinta. Mi madre nunca tuvo problema en hacerlos por mí, y luego mi padre no reparó en comprarlos cuando ella murió. Simplemente él no podía esperar un resultado diferente del que hay hoy. Ha tratado con todas sus fuerzas de entenderme y apoyarme, pero Finn es el típico chico con algo de popularidad, que se caracterizaba por su homofobia y por arrojar idiotas a los basureros. Aquel que le lanzaba Slushies a todo el mundo, hasta que me cambié de instituto y mi padre conoció a Carole. Él, a modo de precaución, decidió contarles acerca de mi sexualidad, pero Finn, aunque se ha esforzado en disimular su rechazo, no logra hacerlo en un cien por ciento.

Me lancé sobre el acolchado y tomé mi móvil que había dejado olvidado en la mesita de noche. Tenía un mensaje de Blaine, lo cual me hizo sonreír, apartando un poco de mi melancolía.

_"Cree en ti. B.-"_

¿Creer en mí? ¿A qué se refiere?

* * *

_**So... That's at all! Espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews! Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el anterior. **_

**_Atte._**

**_JC._**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Hiiiiii! Cómo están hoy? Qué tal sus días? El mío algo agitado... pero aquí estoy para dejarles el 3er capítulo de "I Really Care About You"**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Mean"**

_BLAINE._

- Lo siento, tendré que dejarte – musitó Kurt repentinamente, luego de mirar hacia su puerta. Apareció desconectado antes de que pudiera emitir sonido.

- Te quiero… - susurré a la pantalla que ya no me mostraba su hermoso rostro, ni sus profundos ojos azules.

Me lancé hacia atrás tapándome el rostro con una almohada.

Desperté luego de un rato. No solía dormir por las tardes, pero por alguna razón lo había hecho hoy. Chequeé la hora en mi móvil y no me aguanté las ganas de textearle algo a Kurt. Sentí mi estómago rugir, y me decidí a bajar las escaleras, suponiendo que la cena ya estuviese lista.

Al llegar a la primera planta, no vi a nadie. Caminé a la cocina, pero nada, luego pasé por la sala de estar, en donde mi padre se encontraba perdido leyendo un periódico, con un vaso de en la mano.

- Papá. ¿Por qué estás bebiendo? ¿No se supone que ya nunca lo harías? – mi padre llevaba diez años de que había salido de rehabilitación por culpa del alcohol. Esta era la primera vez, después de eso, que lo veía beber.

- Lo siento, Blaine – dijo alzando la vista – Creí que… no estabas.

- No es lo que te pregunté – fruncí el ceño, cruzándome de brazos.

- Blaine, tú… ya eres un adulto… pronto harás tu vida, te graduarás, iras a la universidad, te casarás y ya nunca volverás por aquí… ¿Qué importa si tu viejo padre ahoga un poco su tristeza en whiskey?

- ¿Por qué evades el tema? – Negué con la cabeza, contrariado - ¿Hace cuánto que has vuelto a beber?

- Esta es la primera vez – sus ojos se removieron incómodos y supe que mentía.

- ¿Mamá lo sabe? – dije, ignorando su respuesta.

- Ella ni siquiera está aquí. Ha salido esta mañana y aun no regresa – se quejó, dejando el periódico a un lado.

- Supongo que tendré que hacer la cena – di media vuelta y me introduje en la cocina.

Se me daban muy bien las labores domésticas, aunque rara vez mamá me permitía que le ayudara. Pero cuando salían de viaje, por lo general, mis niñeros no sabían cocinar muy bien o nada.

Comimos ambos en silencio; yo, porque estaba molesto de su irresponsabilidad, y él porque estaba ensimismado. Lo conocía bien y sabía que algo estaba pasando por su cabeza, algo que lo inquietaba y no lo dejaba tranquilo. Algo que tenía que ver con mamá.

Antes de dormir me di una ducha, luego me metí a la cama. Mañana debía madrugar para la escuela y para ver a Kurt. Con su recuerdo me dormí, hasta que el ruido de voces me despertó. Miré la hora en mi celular. 2 am. Y mis padres estaban discutiendo a gritos. Oía claramente las exclamaciones de mi madre y las maldiciones de papá.

Me puse en pie, algo dormido aún, acercándome a la puerta para saber de qué iba todo esto.

- ¡Ni siquiera serás capaz de decir en donde estuviste todo el maldito día! – gritó mi papá.

- ¿Y es que ahora te importa, no? ¡Vete al demonio! – respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz.

- De seguro te pasaste la tarde en algún hotel de mala muerte con uno de tus amantes – mis ojos se abrieron y el sueño se evaporó al oír eso.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Yo no tengo ningún amante! – se defendió.

- Entonces ¿por qué llegas a esta hora sin dar ninguna explicación?

- Ya te dije que me la pase con mis amigas en el centro comercial.

- ¡Woah! No sabía que los centros comerciales tuvieran horarios extendidos hasta la madrugada – ironizó mi padre – Reconoce que estuviste con otro.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – Le gritó ella – Mejor será que tú me expliques el por qué había una botella de whiskey en la sala de estar.

- Y eso a ti qué te importa.

Tomé valor y salí de mi cuarto, encontrándome con una escena horrible. Mi madre abofeteó a mi padre por la respuesta que este le dio, pero al parecer eso fue como un detonador de su ira. No dudó un segundo el propinarle un golpe tan o más fuerte en la cara a mi madre.

- ¡Papá! ¡Detente! – me interpuse en el medio para que no volviese a golpearla. Sus ojos se volvieron a centrar y su ira se evaporó al verme allí. Noté como se le llenaban de lágrimas y estas caían al instante.

- Lo… lo siento… yo… lo siento… - se arrodillo en el piso y largó el llanto, desconcertándome por completo.

- Mamá, ¿estás bien? – me volteé a verla, aun con la mano en la mejilla. Ella asintió, y me envolvió en sus brazos brevemente.

Mi padre continuó sollozando en el suelo, tal vez, sintiéndose miserable. Mi madre me rogó que regresara a mi cuarto, porque este era un asunto que ambos debían resolver y al parecer, con mi presencia, mi padre había reaccionado.

- Sólo ha sido porque estuvo bebiendo – susurró llegando a mi puerta – No lo juzgues.

- No lo justifiques – musité serio, entrando a mi cuarto, mientras ella permaneció en el umbral – Mamá, ¿es cierto lo que dijo mi padre? ¿Has estado con otro?

- Blainey, ve a dormir ¿sí? – Rehuyó mi pregunta – Mañana será un día mejor y todo se arreglará – besó mi frente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Pateé la almohada que había tirado al salir, y me lancé sobre la cama sin siquiera molestarme en cubrirme con el edredón. Estaba abrumado.

* * *

Al llegar esta mañana al instituto, me percaté de que Kurt había traído puesta mi chaqueta desde que se la pasé hace días. No hay día en que no la lleve encima y eso me da a pensar muchas cosas.

Si bien llevamos casi tres semanas de conocernos, siento que Kurt es aquel chico con el que quiero estar, y no como se está en compañía con un amigo, sino que ser algo más, ser quien se preocupe de él, que lo defienda, lo cuide, le haga sentir querido y le demuestre que no hay nadie que lo hará más feliz. Quiero ser alguien especial para él, por quien pierda el sueño, y sin quien no podría vivir.

Y, aunque, nunca me ha dicho si es hetero o gay, creo que no sería difícil de conquistar. No soy del tipo acosador, pero me gustaría intentarlo.

Le tomé por los hombros, cuando lo alcancé en su taquilla. Como siempre, el dio un brinco asustado y se refugió apartándome.

- ¡Dios! Kurt, ¿hasta cuándo harás eso? – dije, dejando caer mis manos sobre los muslos.

- Yo… lo siento, ya te dije que es un reflejo – se encogió de hombro y regresó a mi lado.

Como Kurt era un poco más alto que yo, no podía pasar mi brazo sobre sus hombros para caminar juntos, por lo que apoyaba mi mano en su espalda, casi rodeándolo y andábamos así.

- Te tengo una invitación – comenté.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué tipo? – cuestionó mirándome de soslayo.

- Ven a cenar conmigo este viernes – lo detuve y me puse frente a él para ver su reacción – Breadstix.

- ¿Cenar? – Abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas enfáticamente – Eso suena a una cita.

- Pues, somos amigos, ¿no? Los amigos hacen esas cosas, salen a comer, se juntan luego de clases en sus casas, cantan karaoke, ven películas en el cine… Cosas así – me encogí de hombros, intentando parecer normal.

- Entonces… - fingió que se lo pensaba, poniendo una mano en su barbilla – Creo que tendré que ir, ya que eres mi amigo.

- Perfecto… amigo – repetí conteniendo una sonrisa.

La semana pasada, había ido a hablar con la encargada de asuntos académicos para cambiar mis clases, de tal forma, que coincidiera en casi todas con Kurt. Y repito, no soy un gay en plan acosador… Es sólo que trato de ayudarlo, estar con él cuando tenga problemas, lograr entender su forma de ver las cosas, y por sobre todo, evitar que se haga daño. He notado que ya no lleva la muñequera y sus heridas han cicatrizado considerablemente, lo que significa que no lo ha vuelto a hacer.

- Aun no entiendo cómo es que ya empezado el semestre, decidieran hacer ese ajuste a los alumnos que su apellido comienza con A – cuestionó, tomando asiento al lado del ventanal.

- Créeme que yo tampoco – fingí inocencia y comencé a sacar mis materiales de estudio.

No pretendía asustarlo con mi conducta sobreprotectora. Pensaría que soy un psicópata por seguirle a todos lados.

- ¿Aún sigue en pie lo del karaoke? – consultó en un susurro, luego de que el maestro abordó la clase.

- Claro que sí, lo hemos reprogramado por más de una semana y estoy seguro de que mi teoría sobre que cantas es cierta – alcé las cejas, haciendo que Kurt sonriera de forma dulce.

- Entonces, luego de clases… ¿Qué opinas? – sugirió.

- Excelente – reí junto con él. Detuvimos nuestra charla en cuanto la vista del profesor, acompañada por un siseo, nos silenció.

_KURT._

Al salir del salón, en compañía de Blaine, me sentí seguro. Sabía que de todos modos, aquellos cavernícolas, encontrarían el lugar y la forma de aterrorizarme o lanzarme al bote de la basura, pero esta vez se les haría mucho más difícil.

- ¡Hey, perra! – Oímos una voz ya familiar para mí, a nuestras espaldas - ¿Dónde te has metido esta mañana? Se suponía que me ayudarías con el examen de álgebra y no apareciste.

- ¡Oh, por Dios, Santana! – exclamó Blaine acercándose a ella, con expresión culpable – Lo olvidé por completo, de veras, lo siento mucho.

Se apartó de mí, tomando a su amiga de un brazo y llevándosela hacia el interior de un salón, mientras ella profería un sinfín de maledicencias por el examen.

Me quedé en mitad del pasillo, sin saber si esperar por él o unirme a la plática. Pero, si Blaine la había llevado aparte, era porque quería hablar a solas con ella.

Miré a mi alrededor, sintiéndome nuevamente solo y desprotegido, pero no iba a permitir que eso me cohibiera. Caminé hacia la cafetería, pues moría de hambre. Desde que Blaine había aparecido en mi vida, el apetito vino junto con él por arte de magia.

No alcancé a llegar a las puertas, cuando Azimio se atravesó en mi camino. Intenté darme la vuelta para evitarme el mal rato, pero al voltear, Karofsky me interceptó.

- Por fin está sola la muñeca – se burló este último.

- No te sirve de nada llenarte de guardaespaldas Hummel Homo – afirmó Azimio – En cuanto toda la escuela se entere de que eres gay, no tendrás más amigos que los desechos en los basureros.

Sus palabras, aunque absurdas, me hicieron sentir miserable. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero traté de que no cayeran.

- Tus compañeros del otro instituto dicen que vestías como una chica, y que tan sólo te faltaba tener el cabello largo – rió Dave.

- Porque la cara de nena ya la tiene – añadió el moreno.

Pasé saliva y erguí los hombros. A pesar de que estuvieran humillándome, no me vería derrotado.

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – Murmuró Karofsky, tomando la chaqueta de Blaine que traía puesta - Esto no es lo que usas siempre, ¿dónde está la ropa de caridad?

- Cierto, esto parece ropa de chico, y tú no eres un chico – apoyó Azimio – No es justo que la lleves puesta.

- ¡No! ¡No van a quitármela! – exclamé furioso. Defendería la chaqueta de mi amigo como fuera.

- Vamos afuera, a ver si eres tan "hombre" – dijo Dave haciendo comillas al aire.

Me tomaron por la fuerza y me empujaron al patio. Extrañamente no había prácticamente nadie, y los pocos alumnos que se paseaban lo hacían demasiado alejados como para venir a ayudar o algo. Me aferré a la cazadora, sin la más mínima intención de soltarla. No quería estropearla, o peor, que ellos lo hicieran, y luego tener que decirle a Blaine lo sucedido, lo cual se prestaría para un sinfín de preguntas de parte de él que no estoy dispuesto a responder.

- Vamos, señorita – instó Azimio, mirando de reojo un basurero – Haz los honores.

- No – murmuré con voz baja, pero muy firme.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – dudó Karofsky, sorprendido tal vez de que me negara.

- He dicho que no lo haré – volví a afirmar, esta vez más alto.

- Oh, bien – Azimio miró a su amigo – Entonces lo haremos por ti. Creo que será mucho más satisfactorio.

Se acercaron a mí y yo retrocedí al instante. Esta vez no se los pondría fácil.

- Hey, la nena quiere jugar a las atrapadas – se burló el moreno, con una expresión endemoniada en el rostro que me hizo estremecer – De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

Retrocedí nuevamente en cuanto tuvieron intención de agarrarme. No sabía si echarme a correr o lanzarme al contenedor para ahorrarme todo esto. Sinceramente estaba aterrado, pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que Blaine apareciera en cualquier momento para ayudarme en cuanto no me encontrara.

Corrí alrededor del basurero y me refugié tras él. Lógicamente estaba en una gran desventaja al ser ellos dos y yo sólo uno. Pero ellos eran idiotas sin inteligencia. Ni siquiera se les ocurría ir uno por cada lado y acorralarme.

Decidí huir hasta algún lugar con más personas, por lo que eché a correr por el patio a todo lo que dieron mis piernas. Pero yo no era un deportista, y ellos eran tacleadores en el equipo de futbol de la escuela. No alcancé ni cinco metros, cuando fui derribado por uno de ellos. Sentí el asfalto en mi cara, quemándome y rasgando mi piel. Mis manos frenaron el impacto, incrustándose pequeñas piedrecillas en las palmas. Mis rodillas derraparon por el piso, encendiéndose de ardor en cuanto me detuve. Fui levantado sin más preámbulos y arrojado al bote de la basura. En el deplorable estado que me encontraba, preferí aguardar un momento antes de mover medio músculo. El cuerpo me dolía y estaba furioso conmigo mismo. Todos aquellos sentimientos de odio afloraban en su máxima potencia y no había nada que los detuviera.

Sentí como me arrebataban la chaqueta de Blaine y por más que forcejeé para mantenerla en mí, no lo logré. Mi frustración zumbó en mis oídos. Oí claramente el sonido de rasgaduras y luego, spray. Al parecer intentaban redecorar la prenda.

Cerré mis ojos, apretando mis párpados con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas acumuladas por el miedo, la rabia y la pena, cayeran libres, haciendo arder la piel lastimada de mi rostro. Sentí que lanzaron la prenda sobre mí, o lo que dejaron de ella.

- Esto es basura – escuché la voz de Dave.

- Al igual que todo lo que hay en el interior – añadió su amigo, chocando las manos como solían hacerlo, siempre que lograban lo que se proponían.

Se alejaron y yo no fui capaz de moverme, hasta luego de unos interminables minutos.

* * *

Estaba envuelto en una ola de sentimientos malditamente coléricos, que no me dejaban más salida que la habitual, aunque consideraba que esta vez no sería suficiente. Estos mismos sentimientos, me habían hecho salir del contenedor con una fuerza renovada, caminar hasta mi taquilla bajo las miradas de todo el instituto y sus comentarios estúpidos refiriéndose a mi aspecto, sacar mi pequeña navaja que guardaba allí para estos casos, y volver una vez más al cubículo del baño de chicos para desahogarme.

La afilada hoja se adentró en mi piel, haciéndome ahogar un grito de dolor, mientras más lágrimas caían de mis enrojecidos ojos. Dos, tres, cuatro… cinco cortes se encontraban sangrando en mi muñeca derecha. El dolor que sentía por las heridas aun no era suficiente para acallar sus risas y sus palabras humillantes, ni menos lo que le habían hecho a la chaqueta de Blaine que ahora estaba sobre mis piernas.

Descubrí mi otro brazo, viendo las cicatrices imborrables de las veces anteriores. Evitándolas, deslicé la navaja por los lugares sin marcas, haciendo sangrar mi muñeca con aquel caliente y oscuro líquido color carmín.

Me sentía una verdadera escoria humana, mi vida no tenía valor alguno ni nadie que la valorara. Era lo que ellos decían… basura, un simple desecho.

Una vez realizado mi trabajo, oculté la navaja en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, para luego sentarme en el frío piso de cerámicas, abrazando mis rodillas y dejándome ir en llanto. Tal vez era la única forma que hallaba para luego quizá sentirme mejor.

- Le he buscado por todas partes – oí la voz de Blaine, ingresando a los servicios. ¡Maldición! Si me encontraba aquí, estaría muy decepcionado y nuestra amistad sería sólo un recuerdo para mí.

Me puse en pie, aun amoratado y con el cuerpo ardiendo por las raspaduras y los golpes. Mordí mi labio inferior para contener los sollozos y con mi pie oculté la sangre que había caído al piso.

- Bueno, quizá sólo quería estar solo – le respondió otra voz, tal vez la del chico rubio de la boca enorme – No es que necesariamente algo haya pasado.

- No – bufó Blaine – Estoy seguro de que pasó algo, lo presiento.

- Creo que estas exagerando – negó en chico.

- Dios, Sam… Es que… no lo entiendes… ¡tú no entiendes nada! – exclamó.

- Hey, hombre. Cálmate, no la tomes conmigo – se quejó el mencionado Sam.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo… Estoy enloqueciendo con todo esto – sonaba realmente preocupado – He registrado el instituto de arriba abajo y nada que aparece. Me salté todas las clases para buscarlo y no doy con él.

- Puede que no esté en el colegio – sugirió el rubio.

- ¿Qué?

- Claro, tal vez su padre vino por él o algo.

- No lo creo – la voz de Blaine se oía alarmada, casi al borde de la histeria.

- Ok, he hecho lo que podía… Yo me voy – oí los pasos del chico saliendo de los servicios.

- ¡Demonios! – al parecer Blaine también había abandonado el baño, por lo que me atreví a soltar el llanto que había estado reprimiendo todo ese tiempo.

Estaba aún peor ahora, porque sentía que tan sólo era un problema para quienes se preocupaban por mí. Yo y mi vida éramos un caso perdido, por eso jamás dejaba que las personas se me acercaran, odiaba hacerles daño.

- ¡¿Kurt?! – oí del otro lado. Oh, rayos… Blaine no se había ido - ¡Diablos, Kurt! ¿Eres tú?

No alcancé a decir ni media palabra, cuando la puerta del cubículo desapareció de un solo golpe y el rostro compungido y luego aterrado de Blaine, se dejó ver en su lugar.

- Pero… ¿Qué? ¡Dios! Kurt… tú… ¡Rayos! ¡Sabía que algo iba mal! – Farfulló conteniendo sus emociones - ¿Por qué estás aquí y… así? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Por favor no me digas que has sido tú!

Bajé mi rostro, sin tener valor para mirarle, ocultando mis manos lastimadas, bajo su chaqueta multicolor. Largué un sinfín de sollozos que no era capaz de retener. Estaba agobiado con todo esto, por lo que sólo lloré con todo lo que podía.

Sentí unos cálidos brazos rodearme, presionándome contra él, entregándome todo el consuelo que necesitaba en este momento.

- Nunca me dirás el por qué – afirmó, o preguntó… no sabría decirlo realmente.

- Lo… siento… - balbuceé, alzando levemente la mirada para verle – Tu… caza… dora… - las lágrimas y el nudo en mi garganta, no me permitieron seguir hablando, pero él logró entender lo que le había mencionado.

La arrebató de mis manos con delicadeza, dejando al descubierto mis muñecas más que enrojecidas con la sangre que aun salía de ellas.

- Oh mi Dios… - susurró mirándome con atención y lanzando la chaqueta a un lado, sin que le importara nada.

Cerré mis ojos, porque no quería ver su expresión de decepción, ni la tristeza en aquellos ojos color avellana. Pero, al contrario de eso, sentí que me alzaba en brazos con mucha facilidad. Separé mis párpados y observé cómo me sacaba de los servicios de chicos y me llevaba a través del pasillo con una enorme preocupación en el rostro. Gracias a Dios, todos estaban ya en clases, y nadie nos veía.

Caminó conmigo a cuestas hasta que llegó al aparcamiento. Se aproximó a un carro de color verde esmeralda, algo pequeño, pero bastante mono. Le quitó el seguro y me sentó en el asiento de copiloto, ajustándome el cinturón y todo, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

Corrió alrededor y se montó frente al volante, acelerando a fondo, sacándome de allí hacia algún lugar que desconocía aún.

Mis lágrimas habían sido estancadas por la sorpresa de su actuar, por lo que tan sólo me limité a sorber mi nariz de vez en cuando, mirando al frente, en un vago intento de adivinar hacia donde me llevaba. Si se trataba de un hospital, era capaz de lanzarme hacia afuera del coche aunque estuviese en movimiento. No estaba dispuesto a que le llamaran a mi padre y darle semejante problema. No lo permitiría.

Aparcó frente a una bella casa de una sola planta, bastante sencilla, pero con aspecto acogedor. No tardó en dar la vuelta y abrir mi puerta, repitiendo el proceso, pero a la inversa, desatándome y alzándome en brazos nuevamente. Me sentía una doncella en apuros, lo cual era patético incluso en esta situación.

No supe cómo logró abrir la puerta de la casa, pero lo hizo, y luego de cerrarla, caminó a través de un pasillo que estaba en alto, por lo que subió algunos escalones e ingresó en la primera puerta. Era su cuarto, el que había visto por video llamadas cada tarde. Me recostó sobre la cama y acomodó las almohadas por mí.

No sabía si decir algo para acabar con el estúpido silencio que me estaba matando o esperar a que lo hiciera él. Era bastante mortificante que no dijese nada.

Salió por un breve momento de la habitación, regresando con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Lo abrió y pude ver que contenía una gran dotación de cosas curativas.

- La raspadura en tu mejilla es…

- Me caí – interrumpí, mintiendo, aunque no del todo.

- De acuerdo, te pondré algo de alcohol entonces.

Tomando un pedacito de algodón, lo humedeció con el líquido de un botellín blanco y luego lo acercó a mi rostro. Yo retrocedí, anticipándome a lo que eso me haría.

- Uh, uh, eso va a doler – me quejé, mas él se limitó a mirarme con dulzura, como si pidiera mi permiso para curarme, luego de que prácticamente me había secuestrado.

Suspiré y me mantuve quieto para que él hiciese lo suyo. Arrugué la cara cuando sentí el escozor en mi piel, pero lentamente se fue pasando. Lo mismo en mis manos y rodillas. Blaine tuvo cuidado con cada zona en la que aplicaba alcohol, haciéndolo lentamente y soplando a ratos para que no ardiese.

Luego rebuscó en el botiquín, sacando algunas gasas y vendas. Tomó ambas muñecas en sus manos y las observó detenidamente por un rato, como si mentalmente les estuviese hablando. Posteriormente repitió el proceso del alcohol, siendo muchísimo más considerado, si es que eso era posible, para que no me doliera nada.

Me vendó y puso un pequeño parche en mi mejilla, protegiendo así todas las áreas lastimadas. Luego me pidió que me recostara un rato, mientras que él preparaba algo para comer. Paseé mi vista por todo el cuarto, encontrándolo bastante falto de detalles personales; sin fotografías, ni posters, ni pegatinas decorativas… nada. Era como una habitación de invitados.

Pasó un rato, hasta que Blaine apareció por el umbral de la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja. La colocó frente a mí, sobre mis piernas y me miró sonriente, como si esperara mi aprobación del banquete.

- Wow, no sabía que cocinaras – mi voz fue sólo un murmullo suave.

- Sí, es una de mis habilidades – su sonrisa se evaporó de pronto y sus ojos avellanos se clavaron en los míos - ¿Estás bien?

- Lo estoy, gracias a ti – respondí con una media sonrisa, sin ánimos de dejar a mi mente vagar en los recuerdos de este día.

- ¿Me dirás que ha pasado? – instó tomando mi mano entre la suya.

Solté un suspiro realmente frustrado. Hablar era lo que menos quería hacer en este momento.

- ¿Y lo de la chaqueta? – insistió él.

- Lo siento, Blaine… De verdad… - mordí mi labio inferior nervioso – Te quedaba increíble y la he desecho.

- No te preocupes, está bien – declaró sonriendo nuevamente – Tengo otras chaquetas… aunque creo que quedaba mucho mejor en ti – ladeó la cabeza y acarició el dorso de mi mano que aun sostenía – Y… hablando de ropa… - se puso en pie y caminó hacia su armario – Puedes escoger algo de aquí luego. No querrás asustar a tu padre llegando así a casa ¿o sí?

- Cierto – murmuré, percatándome de la suciedad, la sangre y las rasgaduras en mi ropa – Aunque no sé si seremos de la misma talla.

Él se encogió de hombros y rió.

- Sinceramente espero que encuentres algo – se acercó nuevamente – Tal vez los pantalones te queden algo cortos, pero no tengo otros.

- Dentro del carro nadie lo notará – reí junto con él.

Lo quedé mirando por un rato, y él a mí, manteniendo nuestros ojos en los del otro atentamente. Sentía como intentaba decir algo que no podía con palabras, tal como lo intentó cuando cantó aquella canción.

Aparté la mirada al sentir que comenzaba a sonrojarme, desviándola hacia la merienda que Blaine me había preparado. No tenía mucha hambre, pero por el simple hecho de que él la había hecho, comí hasta que no hubo nada en el plato.

Mientras yo comía, él tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar acordes, sin cantar nada en particular. Sólo hizo melodías y partes de algunas canciones que logré reconocer. En su mayoría, de Katy Perry.

_"__Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. I don't know how lovely you are._

_I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart…"_

Cantó suavemente aquella canción de "Coldplay". Su voz era profunda y realmente expresiva. Tal vez me convertiría en su fan número 1, si él se convirtiera en cantante pop.

Hizo bailar las cuerdas entre la yema de sus dedos, dándole a la canción un toque personal, haciéndome sentir que nuevamente intentaba decir algo más de lo que aparentaba.

_"__Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions. Oh let's go back to the start._

_Running in circles. Coming up tails, Heads on a science apart…"_

Sabía exactamente el por qué estaba cantando esa canción, la letra era bastante clara… pero no estaba seguro de qué quería lograr con eso.

La vibración de un celular, acompañada de una melodía familiar, me hizo salir del encantamiento en el que estaba con su voz.

_"__Roar"_ sonaba fuertemente por todo el cuarto y Blaine, palmeando sus bolsillos, intentaba hallar su móvil para callar el ruido.

_BLAINE._

¡Maldita sea! ¿A quién se le ocurre llamar cuando le estaba dando una serenata a Kurt? ¡Que imprudencia! Miré la pantalla y el rostro de Santana me hizo torcer el gesto.

- Disculpa un segundo – murmuré mirando al castaño y saliendo de la habitación.

Cogí la llamada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – contesté, caminando hacia la cocina.

- Oye Anderson, ¿Dónde cojones estás? – Chilló del otro lado – Se suponía que hoy pondríamos en marcha el plan "Hummel"

- ¡Diablos! Lo he olvidado por completo – bufé palmeando mi frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Blaine? Desde que conociste a ese chico que has cambiado… Andas en las nubes, olvidas todo lo que debes hacer, sacas sólo "suficientes" en los exámenes y eras un excelente alumno… Incluso los maestros me han preguntado si es que te ha pasado algo, porque están acostumbrados a tus sobresalientes en cada examen. Y ¿sabes qué? Yo no sé qué decir, porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Si tan sólo me contaras de qué va todo este rollo, podría ayudarte.

- Lo siento Santana, pero como te dije hace un rato… Kurt me gusta muchísimo y me preocupo por él… A veces siento que si yo no lo hago, nadie más lo hará…

- Mira, Anderson… Que te gusta, puedo entenderlo… Y es genial que por fin encontraras a alguien a quien no le importe la diferencia entre senos y pectorales. Eso está bien, pero tu vida no puede girar en torno a esa persona; digo, tienes amigos, familia y esta el glee club, en donde ya casi ni cantas, si no que te la pasas hablando con ese chico raro. Además, ni siquiera sabes si es gay o no, o si siquiera le gustas… Esto se está volviendo algo enfermizo.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo, Santana… sólo lo hago… y, cuando lo veo, tan indefenso y… lastimado…

- ¿Lastimado? ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Exclamó asustada – El chico otra vez está…

- Sí, lo he hallado esta tarde en el baño y estaba herido. Dijo que se cayó, pero sus muñecas estaban llenas de cortes… hechos por él. No entiendo qué es lo que quiere lograr con eso, pero siento que debo ayudarlo, necesito hacerlo… por eso hoy lo he traído a mi casa para curarle y que se sintiera mejor.

- ¿Él está en tu casa ahora? – Alzó la voz – Pero que rápido me has salido… Creí que lo invitarías a cenar primero.

- Oye, no lo traje para eso… Te he dicho que está muy lastimado.

- De acuerdo, lo siento… Me pasaré por tu casa hoy en la noche… A menos que le invites a dormir contigo – noté la burla en su tono de voz.

- Eres imposible – reí – Te quiero.

- Besos, perra – la llamada se cortó y yo solté un suspiro desde el fondo de mi ser.

Regresé al cuarto, pero no alcancé a entrar, cuando me percaté de que Kurt estaba en pie frente al armario. Le vi rebuscar entre mi ropa, y seleccionar un par de jeans oscuros y una chaqueta blanca con líneas rojas en el cuello. Me lo imaginé con mi ropa puesta y supe que le quedaría genial.

Con mucho cuidado se quitó los pantalones que traía puestos, evitando tocar sus rodillas, a pesar de que yo ya las había vendado. No pude apartar mi vista de él. Era un chico hermoso, incluso con su delgadez, y se estaba desvistiendo frente a mis ojos. Demasiado perfecto como para no verlo.

Posterior a eso, se metió en mis pantalones, los cuales, como eran ajustados, le quedaron perfectos. Se cubrió con la chaqueta y se volteó de improviso, sorprendiéndome en la puerta.

- ¡Blaine! – chilló al verme, haciendo que me sonrojara considerablemente - ¿Estabas espiándome?

- He… yo… no… - di la vuelta y salí de allí, sintiéndome estúpido.

Tras de mí, oí los pasos lentos de Kurt, por lo que me volteé.

- Oye, no quiero que pienses mal, yo no he visto nada – me excusé, alzando las manos en señal de inocencia.

- Te creo – murmuró con una media sonrisa.

- Es en serio… - insistí.

- Tranquilo, sólo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste, y… pues, pedirte que me dejaras en mi casa – bajó la mirada hacia la chaqueta, en la cual introdujo ambas manos, desapareciéndolas tras los bolsillos.

- Oh, eso… No es nada – me rasqué la nuca y lo miré sin saber qué más decir.

- Te devolveré todo mañana en el instituto, para evitar que algo le pase – torció el gesto y se acercó a mí.

Sorpresivamente, me envolvió en un abrazo cálido y fraternal. Era tan asombroso sentir su cuerpo rodeando el mío, casi un éxtasis. Con delicadeza, le correspondí, tratando de no causarle ningún daño con mi efusividad.

- Un momento – me separé de él y lo miré directamente a sus ojos azules como el océano - ¿Qué hay del karaoke? ¿Lo pospondremos otra vez?

- Pues… dudo que pueda cantar algo así… - se examinó a sí mismo con la mirada y luego regresó la vista a mí.

- Vamos, tú sólo sígueme y verás cómo estarás cantando sin ninguna complicación – le insté. Recibí una sonrisa de su parte, lo que me confirmó que eso era un sí.

Le tomé la mano con delicadeza y lo llevé hasta la sala. Conecté el reproductor de video, volteándome a ver a Kurt.

- Creo que sólo tengo los karaokes de navidad – me rasqué la nuca.

- ¿No mencionaste que tenías el 90% de tus karaokes dedicados a Katy Perry? – quiso saber.

- Lo sé… es que creo que los olvidé en casa de Santana el pasado fin de semana – me encogí de hombros.

- Pues, no me complica cantar villancicos – sonrió y yo pulsé el botón de play, haciendo que las primeras tonadas llenaran el lugar.

http(:)(/)(/) watch?v=ejKstuS9uuo _[Quiten los paréntesis antes de buscar]_

_"__Bodum, bodum, bom, bom, bom, bodum…_

_Bodum, bodum, bom, bom, bom, bodum…"_

Tarareé el principio de la canción, acercándome a Kurt sugerentemente, viendo como sonreía por las caras que yo ponía.

_"__I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_Just like the ones I used to know…"_

Tomé su mano he hice que se pusiera en pie, para bailar alrededor de él.

_"__Where the treetops glisten, _

_and children listen, _

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow, the snow…_

_Said I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, _

_With every Christmas card I write, _

_May your days, May your days, _

_May your days be merry and bright, _

_And may all your Christmases be White…_

_Oh, uh, oh…"_

Me puse frente a él haciendo un gesto con mi mano, como una reverencia, para cederle el turno de cantar a él. Sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos se clavaron en la pantalla.

_"__I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_Just like the ones I used to know…"_

Abrí los ojos con asombro al oír el delicado tono de su voz, entonando aquella canción.

_"__Where the treetops glisten _

_and children listen, _

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow…"_

Sonreí con amplitud y me uní a él.

_"__Bom, bodum, bodum, bodum…_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, _

_With every Christmas card I write, _

_May your days, May your days, _

_May your days be merry and bright, _

_And may all your Christmases be White…"_

Nuestras voces en dúo, se oían increíbles, y yo no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a Kurt cantando junto a mí. Se veía radiante y angelical, a pesar de llevar un pequeño parche en su mejilla.

_"__Oh, C'mon… _

_White Christmas…"_

Giré a su alrededor y tomando sus dos manos, lo mecí como si bailáramos, luego lo volteé con mi mano haciendo una pirueta, para quedar frente a frente.

_"__Uh, yeah!..._

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_With every Christmas card I write,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah… _

_May your days be merry and bright _

_And may all your Christmases be White…" _

Kurt cantó tan cerca de mi rostro, como nuestros cuerpos lo permitieron, provocando estragos en mi pensamiento lógico.

_"__I'm dreaming of a white Christmas."_

Acabamos la canción, quedando a la distancia de un beso. Paseé mi mirada de sus ojos azules como el cielo, a sus labios rosados y apetecibles, y luego de regreso a sus ojos… esperando alguna señal que me permitiera hacer lo que tanto deseaba.

De la nada, el rostro de Kurt se separó del mío, dejándome como un idiota, allí de pie, con mil emociones aflorando por mis poros. Le vi caminar alrededor de la sala, con las mejillas sonrosadas, buscando algo que decir.

- Creí que no sabía cantar… pero… eso ha sido genial – murmuró, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

- Es cierto… ha… ha sido espectacular… tu voz es… - negué con la cabeza y me rasqué la nuca, aun sintiéndome como un idiota – Es hermosa.

- Gracias… - nuevamente su rostro se encendió en rojo y desvió la vista – Am… creo que ya… debo irme – juntó sus manos en un gesto de nerviosismo - ¿Podrías…?

- Claro… Voy por las llaves – gesticulé con las manos, señalando mi cuarto y caminé hacia los escalones. Miré el lugar que había ocupado Kurt sobre mi cama, ahora vacío… Que ganas de que no lo estuviera… nunca.

Le ayudé a subir al carro y anduvimos de regreso al instituto. Desde allí sería más fácil seguir las indicaciones de Kurt hacia su casa.

Fue muy sencillo encontrar la casa de Kurt, y de esta forma me aseguraba de saber dónde vivía. Sonreí para mis adentros.

- No es necesario que me lleves en tu espalda hasta el pórtico – murmuró Kurt, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, y volteándose a verme.

- Oh, bueno… Sólo ten cuidado – me sonrojé, rascándome la nuca.

- Hoy has sido… como mi héroe… o como un ángel de la guarda – el brillo en sus ojos me tenía tildado.

- Ya lo habías mencionado… - sonreí abiertamente – Pero, me gusta oírlo.

- Creo que nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho – volvió a mencionar.

- No, no necesito agradecimientos… Lo hice porque eso es lo que haces cuando… alguien te importa – respondí, tratando de que captara el mensaje entre líneas.

- Lo sé, por eso eres mi mejor amigo – sus palabras me golpearon en el estómago quitándome el aire. ¿"Mejor amigo"? ¿Era enserio? – Bueno, creo que ya voy a bajar.

Se giró y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera bajar, lo sostuve por la muñeca.

- Kurt… yo… - abrí la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió.

- ¿Qué pasa Blaine? – preguntó curioso al ver que no decía palabra.

- Quiero que entiendas que… eres muy importante para mí y que… lo de hoy lo he hecho porque yo…

- Ya lo sé – me interrumpió – Porque eso hacen los amigos. Tranquilo, lo entiendo – sonrió ampliamente, haciéndome sentir frustrado. Él no lo entendía en realidad – Y digo en serio lo de que eres mi mejor amigo. Nunca pensé decir eso de alguien, pero tú te lo has ganado.

Solté su brazo y el desapareció tras la puerta de su casa segundos después. Le di un puñetazo al volante y me revolví el pelo, realmente molesto. Al parecer, esto me iba a costar mucho más de lo que pensé. Pero me descolocaba un poco el hecho de que cuando cantamos juntos… fue él quien se acercó a mí en todo momento, como si estuviese intentando algo… ¡Es todo tan complicado con Kurt!

Aunque todavía me queda una oportunidad… nuestra cena en Breadstix este viernes. Prepárate Kurt Hummel.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre me interceptó antes de que entrara a mi cuarto. Hoy había regresado temprano.

- Blaine ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó.

- Estaba dejando a un… amigo – contesté, volteándome para verla.

- ¿Supongo que no era esa chica desvergonzada con la que siempre te juntas? – alzó las cejas con gesto de molestia.

- Mamá, Santana no es ninguna desvergonzada – le reproché – Sólo es algo… liberal, es su forma de ser.

- Una cualquiera, eso es lo que es – me regañó – Cada vez que viene aquí, anda con esa otra chica a la cual besuquea sin ninguna consideración de quienes estén a su alrededor. Es asqueroso – frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo.

- Ser lesbiana no la convierte en una mala persona – alegué – Y Brittany es su novia, es normal que la bese. Yo no veo lo malo.

- Es que tu no ves lo malo en nada, Blainey – me acarició el rostro - ¿No ves que es una mala influencia para ti? No quisiera que cometieras las mismas atrocidades que ella, sólo porque te ha dado malos consejos…

- ¿Y qué si lo hiciera? – Musité molesto, entrecerrando los ojos – El amor es amor, mamá… No te enamoras de un género, sino de una persona – recordé las palabras de Kurt al repetirlas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Blaine? – su expresión me daba a demostrar que había dicho demasiado.

- Nada, sólo… no hables así de Santana… Ella es mi mejor amiga – di media vuelta – Y te aviso que vendrá en un rato más - me encerré en mi cuarto.

Detestaba los comentarios homofóbicos de mi madre, de hecho, ese era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales no me atrevía a contarles mi secreto, ni aunque me amenazaran de muerte. Ella simplemente no toleraba a los homosexuales, de ningún tipo. Para ella, era algo así como estar enfermo de la mente. No dudo que si le contase, me internaría en el psiquiatra. Pero… es mi madre y no comprende la complejidad del asunto porque no lo ha vivido… al menos, por ahora.

En cuanto a mi padre… pues, ni idea. Jamás he tocado el tema con él, porque sinceramente no creo que piense muy diferente a mi madre. Ambos son demasiado cuadrados y estructurados. Su crianza tradicionalista, los hace ser muy cerrados de mente. Tal vez por eso les tocó un hijo gay, para romper sus esquemas idealistas y arcaicos.

Me senté sobre el acolchado y encendí mi laptop. Para mi suerte, Kurt estaba online, por lo que inmediatamente cliqueé la cámara para verle. De acuerdo, acababa de dejarlo frente a su puerta, pero… él era mi obsesión personal.

- ¿Qué pasa Anderson? – saludó, vestido con una pijama muy mona - ¿Ya me extrañabas? – dijo con burla.

- Uf, no te imaginas cuanto – fingí que bromeaba - ¿Te ha dicho algo tu padre por el parche en la mejilla?

- No, gracias a Dios, no estaba cuando llegué – me sonrió de lado, haciendo que mi corazón se comprimiera. Como adoraba verlo sonreír, aunque fuera un poco.

- Bien, al menos así no se preocupará hasta mañana.

- Cierto…. – bajó la mirada algo contrariado – Blaine, con respecto a lo que viste hoy… o sea, a cómo me encontraste, yo…

- No, no, no… - le interrumpí de inmediato – No intentes explicarlo, por favor… No lo necesito – negué con la cabeza enérgicamente – Ahora entiendo por qué no lo prometiste, aunque no lo justifico. Sólo quiero pedirte que… me ayudes a ayudarte…

- Blaine, tu sabes que…

- Y… - volví a intervenir – que mañana vallas con mi chaqueta, porque se te ve increíble – sonreí, a pesar de que no tenía alegría.

- ¿Incluso con la falta de centímetros en las mangas? – se burló.

- Incluso con eso – reí, ahora con ganas – Podrías usar un costal de papas atado con una cuerda… y lucirías hermoso – confesé en un suspiro melancólico.

- Oye Anderson, si no te conociera, pensaría que intentas coquetearme – bromeó.

- Ya quisieras…

- Am… creo que llegó papá, será mejor que finja que estoy dormido para evitar lo de, ya sabes – se señaló la mejilla con un gesto divertido en los labios.

- Nos vemos mañana – declaré sin ganas de despedirme aun.

- Por supuesto. Adiós – la llamada finalizó y yo, dejando mi computadora de lado, me recosté para esperar a que llegara mi amiga

* * *

_**Muy bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo... Realmente les agradezco por sus reviews... muy lindos todos... Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**JC.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Hola a todos... Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo... Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Fix You"**

_KURT._

Un viernes, como cualquier otro, era el de hoy, con la diferencia de que este viernes… iría a cenar con Blaine. Me emocionaba de forma extraña el hecho, pero prefería mantener mis emociones al margen. Siempre lo hacía.

Obedeciendo la orden de mi amigo Anderson, usé su divina chaqueta blanca, la cual, debía reconocer, me quedaba aún mejor que la negra. Pero eso no quitaba lo mucho que lamentaba su pérdida. No sé cómo él puede ser tan bueno conmigo y ni siquiera hacer mención de ella o de lo ocurrido.

El plan para esta tarde era encontrarnos en Breadstix a las ocho en punto. Me arreglé lo más simple que pude, optando por no ser llamativo.

- ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? – me detuvo mi padre al verme pasar por el vestíbulo. Esperaba que él estuviera en el taller y no me alcanzara a ver, pero no.

- Voy a… estudiar – mentí, soltando lo primero que vino a mi mente.

- ¿Estudiar?

- Sí, iré a la casa de un amigo… a estudiar para el examen de álgebra – completé con una media sonrisa. Sabía que mi padre se sentiría bien con el hecho de que yo tuviera amigos – Ya sabes que no es mi fuerte.

- Bien, entonces… Se cuidadoso y… no regreses muy tarde – pidió, retirándose de regreso a la sala de estar.

- De acuerdo, adiós.

Salí a toda prisa, encaminándome hacia el restaurante italiano.

Al llegar, busqué a Blaine con la mirada, mientras aún me encontraba en la puerta de entrada. Él estaba esperándome en una mesa del fondo, pero no podía dirigirme hacia él, como quisiera. ¿Razón? Azimio y Karofsky también ocupaban una mesa bastante cercana a la de mi amigo. Ellos habían elegido el peor día para venir a cenar con aquellas porristas, o nosotros lo habíamos hecho.

No podía ir y sentarme junto a Blaine como si nada, sabiendo lo que me espera para mañana y el resto del año si lo hago. Y tampoco me perdonaría si por mi culpa, algunos de esos idiotas lastimaran a Blaine. Él es un chico increíble, que sólo me ha ayudado… No puedo hacerle esto.

Sin más opciones a la mano, di la vuelta y salí de allí, antes de ser visto por él. Es horrible el dejarlo plantado, pero simplemente no podía darme el lujo de cenar con él a vista y paciencia de esos cavernícolas.

Tal vez esta era una señal, bastante clara, de que yo era un peligro para Blaine, ya que jamás podríamos tener una velada sin incidentes, porque lo que soy y mi pasado siempre estará en medio. Además de la terrible posibilidad de que él salga dañado de diferentes maneras. No puedo con eso.

_BLAINE._

Siguiendo los consejos de mí querida amiga Santana, preferí que nos juntáramos en el restaurante, y así tener tiempo de llegar antes, esperarlo y sorprenderlo con un pequeño detalle. Sólo espero que le gusten los bombones de menta, porque son mis favoritos.

Me había pasado toda la noche hablando con ella, ya que solía ir a quedarse a mi casa, a pesar de que mi madre la detesta y no tiene reparo en demostrárselo. Planeamos la mejor forma de entrar a la oficina de Figgins para robar el expediente de Kurt, ya que luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda en internet, no encontramos nada. Sabía que era algo psicópata hacerlo, pero si él no me da las respuesta que yo necesito… tendré que buscarla por mi cuenta.

Aunque esta noche mis expectativas son bastante altas. Esperaba impresionar a tal grado al castaño, que no tuviera más alternativas que reconocer que sentía algo por mí. Yo no iba a echar pie atrás. Necesitaba decirle de una vez lo mucho que me afecta, su mirada profunda, pero a la vez ausente, me desquicia. La naturalidad con la que logra verse deslumbrante cada día. Aquella soltura para caminar. Esa exquisita esencia corporal que me enloquece. Las muchas ganas de probar sus labios. Él es mi tortura y mi paraíso… y pretendo dárselo a conocer todo esta noche.

Esperé pacientemente durante un rato bastante largo, chequeando la hora en mi móvil cada cierto tiempo. Kurt no se veía por ningún lado. Continué la espera por otros minutos más, antes de optar por llamarlo. No quería parecer desesperado, o molestarlo por mi insistencia.

Cuando la pantalla de mi celular me indicó que faltaban quince minutos para que fueran las diez de la noche, supe que no vendría. Tal vez lo supe desde el principio, pero estaba esperanzado en que sólo se tratara de un breve retraso.

Me sentí bastante decepcionado cuando al marcarle, la llamada se desvió al buzón y luego me indicó que el número al que estaba llamando se encontraba apagado. Él simplemente nunca tuvo la intención de venir, no le interesaba.

Pateé una piedra en el suelo del estacionamiento, más que molesto. Me monté en el carro y partí a toda prisa a casa de mi amiga.

- ¿Tan pronto ha acabado tu cita? – dijo Santana, apenas abrió la puerta. Yo respondí con un bufido – Hmmm… al parecer a alguien se le han negado a la hora de ir a la cama.

- No empieces con eso – la reñí.

- Ok, entonces dime que pasó – caminó hacia mí y me arrastró hasta su cuarto - ¿Le has confesado tu amor y te dijo que tenía novia o qué?

- No pude decir nada, porque… Él ni siquiera llegó – respondí tragándome el orgullo – Me plantó.

- ¿Estás de broma? – Exclamó la morena - ¿Cómo ha podido hacerte eso? Eres el chico más guapo de todo McKinley, a pesar de que has subido un par de kilos…

- Santana…

- Lo sé, lo siento… - se sentó sobre su cama y me jaló para que me posicionara frente a ella – Pero, sabes que tengo razón. De no ser porque me gustan los labiales de frutilla y las partes femeninas… Habría abusado de tu cuerpo y exprimido tus cositas hace mucho.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan explícita? – Me quejé – Además, puede que sólo sea hétero y se sintió incómodo al ir a cenar con un chico gay.

- Esto es realmente raro – puso una mano en su barbilla, como si estuviese resolviendo logaritmos en la cabeza – Más razones para robar su expediente…

- ¡No! – La frené – No robaremos nada, ya no quiero hacerlo. Si Kurt no asistió a la cita, es porque algo va mal… No quiero arruinar aún más las cosas entrometiéndome en su vida y haciendo que me odie.

- ¡Eres una gallina! – Santana me golpeó en la cabeza con poca delicadeza - ¡Él ni siquiera se va a enterar de esto!

- No me importa, prefiero quedarme con la duda – sentencié, recostándome hacia un lado.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de improviso, haciéndome dar un brinco, asustado. El rostro de Britt se asomó tras ella, sonriendo como de costumbre.

- ¿Estabas aquí? – bufé, mirando a Santana. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué? Debiste llamar antes de venir, yo también tengo una vida – vociferó la morena, poniéndose en pie para acompañar a la rubia escaleras abajo.

Mientras esperaba a que regresara, me quité el saco y desarmé el nudo del corbatín que traía puesto. Me quité los zapatos y me lancé a la cama.

- ¡Dios! Que mi madre no te vea tan cómodo o pensará que me he vuelto bisexual – bromeó.

Se recostó a mi lado y apoyó el mentón sobre mi pecho, mirándome como una niña pequeña.

- No me veas así – reí.

- Lo siento, no tengo otra forma de mirar – torció el gesto - ¿Realmente te gusta ese chico? – consultó en un murmullo.

- Si – solté en medio de un suspiro – Pero detesto darme cuenta de que no es correspondido – jugué con el cabello negro y brillante de mi amiga.

- Blaine, hay muchos más chicos lindos que morirían por estar contigo – me animó – Incluso Berry.

- ¿Por qué incluyes a Rachel? – reí.

- No lo sé, tal vez porque tiene más vello facial que Kurt – se encogió de hombros – Sólo bromeo, lo sabes ¿no?

- Lo sé – suspiré nuevamente - ¿Crees que… haya algún chico para mí? – pregunté de forma existencial.

- Claro que sí, para todos hay alguien… No fuimos hechos para estar solos.

- No conocía a la Santana filosófica – me burlé.

- Hay mucho que no conoces de mí – me guiñó el ojo – Ven, bajemos a cenar… ¡Muero de hambre!

- De acuerdo, yo tampoco he cenado – me puse una mano en el estómago y me dejé tironear por Santana.

Una vez que estuvimos sentados frente a frente, miré a mi amiga con algo de tristeza.

- ¿Qué crees que debería hacer mañana que lo vea? – murmuré jugando con la cuchara.

- Pues es simple – se limpió la boca con una servilleta y tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa - ¡Ignóralo!

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, demuéstrale tu molestia – se encogió de hombros – Si el chico siente algo por ti, tratará de remediar las cosas. Pero si tú estás allí como un perrito faldero, jamás se dará cuenta de nada. Hay un dicho muy famoso que dice que nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes.

- ¿Estas segura? – dudé.

- Claro. Mientras sigas estando pendiente de él, aunque sienta algo por ti, no será capaz de notarlo… hasta que se vea solo, y te extrañe.

- Puede que tengas razón – comenté.

- ¿Puede? – Alzó las cejas - ¡La tengo! Ya verás.

Tal vez la idea de Santana no fuera tan mala después de todo. Pero estoy seguro que será muy difícil para mí ignorar al chico que más me ha gustado, y hacer de cuenta que no existe.

El fin de semana pasó tan aburrido y rutinario como siempre, aunque mi querida amiga intentó cambiar mis planes invitándome al cine, junto con su novia, me negué a estar haciendo mal tercio. Eso sería más deprimente que quedarme encerrado en casa. Sam también llamó la tarde del sábado, planeando una junta con los chicos del glee, diciendo que se reunirían en la casa de Artie para una guerra de Call of Duty. Por un momento pensé en asistir, pero al igual que a mi amiga, le dije que no.

Para matar el tiempo, no tuve mejor ocupación que registrar al derecho y al revés el perfil de Facebook de Kurt. Era una estupidez, pero de cierta forma, creía poder encontrar algo, sin la necesidad de robar su expediente de la oficina de Figgins, como propuso Santana.

En la lista de sus amigos, había un chico que no conocía. Para mi suerte Kurt sólo había añadido a los chicos del glee y esos eran todos sus amigos, lo cual era raro, pero sencillo para mí.

El nombre del chico era Jessie St. James, y era estudiante de Carmel High. ¿Será que Kurt y él eran compañeros de instituto? Revisé su perfil, en busca de algo y… ¡Bingo! Una foto con el castaño, quien vestía como lo hacía en las fotografías que me mostró de su móvil. Ellos eran amigos y tal vez, compañeros de clase. Luego de inspeccionar los álbumes, y encontrar un sinfín de fotos juntos, no me quedó más duda.

Obviamente no podía enviarle una solicitud de amistad, pues Kurt se percataría de ello, pero podía contactarle personalmente. Sólo será un pequeño paseo hasta Carmel.

KURT.

Me pasé el fin de semana con mi móvil en las manos, indeciso entre llamar o no a Blaine. Él no se merecía el plantón que le hice, pero tampoco merece sufrir por mi culpa… Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a las constantes humillaciones, a los basureros y los insultos, pero no Blaine. Independiente que esté en el club glee, lo más violento que le han hecho, ha sido lanzarle un slushie… Las amedrentaciones diarias que yo recibo, son mucho peor que un poco de hielo con sabor a uva.

Dentro de los dos días, salí cinco minutos al pasillo, para sólo sentir ganas de encerrarme de por vida en mi cuarto. Finn hablaba con Carole, en el cuarto de él.

- ¿Por qué eres así con él? – Le preguntó ella – Sabes por lo que ha pasado, y que lo de la ropa le complica… Deberías ser más solidario y ayudarlo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Finn sonaba molesto – Kurt ha desaparecido todas mis sudaderas. Cada vez que le presto una, simplemente nunca regresa - ¿se estaba quejando? – Yo creo que Burt debería saber que al chico le siguen tratando como en Carmel, y buscar una forma…

- ¡No! – Lo frenó Carole – No dirás nada. Si Kurt no se lo dice, no tienes por qué hacerlo tú.

- Mamá, tú no has visto cómo lo…

- Finn, ya basta – Finn guardó silencio – A mí también me da mucha pena la situación que está pasando Kurt, no es fácil ser diferente a los demás y que te lo restrieguen en la cara, pero creo comprender lo que trata de hacer él al guardar silencio. Burt me dijo lo mal que lo habían pasado con el traslado de instituto, el sinfín de problemas que eso le había traído. Supongo que Kurt simplemente no quiere preocupar más a su padre, y eso es muy valiente de su parte, muy pocos hijos lo harían.

- No creo que eso sea lo más correcto – negó Finn – Kurt está perdido, no dejarán de tratarle mal hasta que se vaya o hasta que termine el instituto y para eso faltan aún dos años.

- Pero eso ya no es asunto tuyo – sentenció Carole, acercándose a la puerta, por lo que descaminé los pasos que había dado por el pasillo, regresando a mi cuarto.

Era oficial… Finn lo había dicho… Estoy perdido. Y también estoy solo.

Tal vez si llamara a Blaine y le pidiera que viniese a casa… pero eso era una locura, además él debe de estar ocupado en sus asuntos, con sus amigos. Aunque… realmente lo necesitaba.

Llegó el lunes y no fui capaz de marcar el número de Blaine, por mucho que me carcomieran por dentro las ganas de hacerlo. Esperaba que hoy fuera un mejor día para mí.

Me miré al espejo del cuarto de baño con algo de optimismo renovado y acomodé la chaqueta blanca de Blaine. Adoraba cómo me quedaba, y el olor varonil que estaba impregnado en ella. Bajé las escaleras a la carrera y salí directo al instituto. Había dejado de irme con Finn, porque él pretendía que nadie se enterara de que éramos hermanastros. Eso sería el fin de su "fama y reputación" en McKinley.

Al llegar, caminé hacia el salón de ciencias y me senté en mi lugar de siempre, a la espera de Blaine. Sabía que perfectamente podía estar molesto por el plantón del viernes, pero pretendía disculparme por ello, inventándome alguna excusa creíble, la cual aún no se me ocurría.

Como cada lunes, o como cada día, el moreno llegó con su esplendor, con el cabello perfectamente acomodado con gel, su corbatín anudado con precisión y sin una sola pelusa en su suéter de mangas cortas, con diseños de rombos.

Esperé a que ocupara su puesto junto a mí, pero me tomó por sorpresa cuando siguió hasta el final, instalándose en el lugar a un lado de Lauren Zizes.

Alcé las cejas, mirándole con desconcierto, pero este ni siquiera volteó a verme. Sólo se dedicó a sacar sus cuadernos y hojearlos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por mi mente pasó la posibilidad de ponerme en pie y pedirle que se sentara junto conmigo, pero lo deseché en cuanto vi al profesor entrar al salón.

BLAINE.

- ¿No me lo dirás? – chilló Santana sentándose junto a mí en la cafetería.

- Ya te dije que sólo es un chico que logré contactar, ni siquiera sé si asistirá – aclaré – Siendo amigos de Kurt… lo dudo – ironicé.

- Pero, ¿lo citaste para hoy? – quiso confirmar.

- Algo así… en realidad le pedí que me esperara en Carmel, para evitar que alguien se entere – expliqué dándole un mordisco a mi manzana.

- ¿Y qué pasa si el chico le cuenta a Kurt que estás averiguando acerca de él? – cuestionó mi amiga.

- Pretendo enfocarlo de tal forma que eso no suceda, ya verás.

- ¿Has seguido mi consejo? – preguntó arrebatándome la fruta de las manos y mordiéndola - ¿Ignoraste al chico? – dijo con la boca llena.

- Claro que sí, y no me despegó los ojos en toda la clase. Ahora devuélveme la manzana.

- Te dije que resultaría, mis planes jamás fallan – sonrió satisfecha, dándole un segundo mordisco.

- No me dejarás nada – me quejé intentando quitársela, pero ella la alejó y se puso de pie.

- Te falta mucha altura como para arrebatarme algo, enano – se burló – Nos vemos, iré a buscar a Britt.

- ¡Oye! – Ella se alejó sin voltear, dejándome sin mi manzana - ¡Diablos!

- ¿Blaine? – Oí su dulce voz a mis espaldas y no pude evitar voltearme al instante, sólo para disfrutar del oceánico azul de sus ojos – Necesito hablar contigo.

- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo – murmuré con indiferencia fingida. Sabía que esto sería difícil.

- Vamos, no seas así… sólo quiero disculparme – dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí, inspeccionándome con la mirada.

- Creo que es algo tarde – me puse en pie, señalando mi reloj, haciendo alusión al plantón de la cita. Caminé hacia la salida, pero él me siguió, sosteniéndome del brazo.

- ¿Ni siquiera quieres saber por qué no llegué? – insistió.

- Está más que claro, así que… dejémoslo así – alcé ambas manos, haciendo que él me soltara – Creo que malinterpreté las cosas.

Anduve por el pasillo cabizbajo, con ganas de regresar por donde había venido y envolver al castaño en un enorme abrazo, para no soltarlo jamás… pero no podía hacerlo. Santana tenía razón, yo estaba demasiado al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría con Kurt y eso sólo ha hecho que no sea capaz de notar si realmente soy importante para él.

KURT.

- Está más que claro, así que… dejémoslo así – alzó sus manos y tuve que soltarlo – Creo que malinterpreté las cosas.

Desapareció por el pasillo, dejándome de pie allí.

Soy un idiota, debí llamarlo el fin de semana… No, debí llamarlo apenas salí de Breadstix. De haberlo hecho… él no me odiaría tanto ahora.

Pasé el resto del día solo, como acostumbraba, antes de conocer a Blaine. Al salir de clases, sentí que alguien me seguía de cerca, por lo que temí lo peor. Pero por más que observé a mis espaldas, no vi a nadie. De pronto, mientras inspeccionaba hacia atrás, frente a mí apareció Azimio y Karofsky, con una expresión endemoniada en el rostro. Aterrado, no atiné más que a correr por mi seguridad.

Doblé en la esquina y seguí avanzando a todo lo que daban mis piernas, pero estas ya estaban cansadas, y para mi mala suerte, me estaba escapando de los mejores jugadores de futbol americano del instituto. Estaba muerto.

Giré en otra esquina, sin saber a dónde demonios estaba huyendo, pero me topé de frente con un chico alto y atlético, al cual tiré al piso, cayendo junto con él. Oí sus quejidos y murmuré mil disculpas. De pronto sentí las pisadas de los cavernícolas que me perseguían, aproximándose.

- Oh, Dios no… Van a atraparme – exclamé, intentando ponerme en pie, luego de quedar enredado con el chico en el suelo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Quiso saber - ¿Quiénes van a atraparte?

- Unos chicos de mi escuela… que quieren golpearme – expliqué entrando en pánico.

- ¿Pegarte? Ha, ya verán – él se puso en pie, ayudándome a mí a hacerlo también – No te preocupes, no te tocarán. Sólo mantente tras de mi ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí frenético y me refugié en sus espaldas.

Azimio y Karofsky aparecieron con las peores intenciones, las cuales se evaporaron al ver al chico enfrentarlos.

- Danos al chico y no te haremos nada – advirtió Azimio.

- Soy cinta negra – vociferó mi protector - Y mi padre es un fiscal del departamento de policía, por lo que, si no quieren pasarlo realmente mal, será mejor que dejen al chico en paz y regresen por donde vinieron.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos y alzaron las manos, aceptando y retirándose. Una vez que se fueron, yo solté el aire que inconscientemente había retenido.

- No sabes… cuán agradecido estoy – murmuré en medio de un suspiro de alivio.

- No hay de qué – él sonrió amablemente y me tendió la mano en señal de saludo – Sebastian Smythe.

- Kurt Hummel – le saludé de vuelta – Y… ¿es cierto lo de la cinta negra o sólo lo inventaste?

- Claro que no… Ya quisieras ver mi colección de cintas negras… y cinturones también – bromeó - ¿De qué instituto eres? – quiso saber, comenzando a caminar a mi lado.

- McKinley High… ¿Y tú?

- Pues, yo asisto a la Academia Dalton.

- ¿Ese no es un instituto sólo de chicos? – quise saber.

- Así es… por lo que soy inmensamente feliz allí – rió, enviando un mensaje entre líneas – Puedo aburrirme de ver chicos sin preocuparme de nada.

- ¿Eres… eres gay? – dudé.

- Claro… igual que tú – declaró.

- Yo no…

- No mientas – me interrumpió – Tengo un radal infalible, y tú eres de mi equipo aunque quieras negarlo a toda costa. Tranquilo, no abusaré de ti… a menos que quieras.

- De acuerdo, me has pillado – reconocí sintiendo un rubor en mis mejillas – Pero, en mi defensa diré que sólo lo he negado, porque tengo muy buenas razones para hacerlo.

- Eso pude ver hace dos minutos atrás… Enormes razones – se rió - ¿Cómo no te has transferido a otro instituto, Kurt?

- Ya lo he hecho – admití con tristeza – Hace seis meses que dejé mi otra escuela porque todos descubrieron que yo era gay… sólo lo sabía mi mejor amigo, pero un día sólo llegué y… estaba escrito en el pizarrón… y luego descubrí los pasillos repletos de hojas pegadas con lo mismo… fue un infierno que no pude soportar.

- Eso debe ser horrible, que tu mejor amigo te traicione así…

- ¡Él no lo hizo! – Lo interrumpí – Confío en él y sé que no lo hizo.

- De acuerdo… pero de alguna forma se debieron enterar los otros ¿no crees? – sugirió.

- No lo sé – solté otro suspiro – Lo peor fue cuando me enteré de que los chicos que más me molestaban en Carmel, eran amigos de los cavernícolas que viste hace un rato. No dudaron un segundo en contarles y convertir una vez más mi vida en una tortura.

- ¡Dios! Pero qué… esos… Ahg… Detesto a las personas que se sienten bien, haciendo sentir miserables a los demás – sus ojos voltearon a verme – Pero hoy tu suerte ha cambiado… porque me has conocido a mí.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Alguna especie de superhéroe gay karateca? – me burlé.

- Pues, no… pero podría serlo… por ti, Kurt – me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome sonrojar.

- Okay, esto me suena a flirteo – reí.

- Es porque lo es… te confieso que el caer sobre mí y rodar por el suelo, es lo más romántico que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo – me miró suspicaz – Típica escena de un peli de amor.

- Amm… Sebastian, creo que te has golpeado la cabeza al caer… porque estás diciendo incoherencias.

- No, sólo digo que he tenido un "crush" con tus preciosos ojos azules – su sonrisa se amplió, hasta que se formaron hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

- Que alago – sonreí también – Em, gracias… supongo.

Caminé junto a Sebastian, hablando mil cosas, riendo y sonrojándome debido a que él no perdió ninguna oportunidad de decirme algo con respecto a mis ojos o mi sonrisa o cualquier cosa de índole romántica.

- Aunque lo consideré innecesario… - ladeé la cabeza mirándole – Gracias por acompañarme a casa.

- ¿Bromeas? – rió – Era mi mejor oportunidad de saber dónde vives y no perder contacto contigo… aunque no quieras – tocó la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice, en un gesto bastante tierno.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos y admiré el verdor de los suyos, que habían conectado con los míos en un juego de miradas que parecía eterno e interminable. No era incómodo mirarnos así, pero era algo raro, a decir verdad.

- Bien, será mejor que entre ya – declaré, cortando la conexión con sus ojos.

- Kurt, am… - se rascó la cabeza, frunciendo los labios – Me… ¿Me das tu número?

- Eeeh… Yo… - ¡Diablos! No estaba seguro de querer confiar en aquel chico tan pronto… Pero no podía negar que era alguien realmente agradable y condenadamente lindo – Claro… - declaré, tendiendo la mano para que me facilitara su celular. Tecleé mi número a la velocidad de la luz y se lo devolví, sintiendo que mis mejillas ya no podían arder más de lo que lo hacían – Adiós, Sebastian.

- Hasta pronto – aseguró con una sonrisa de satisfacción y confianza.

Corrí hasta el pórtico y me perdí tras cerrar la puerta de mi casa. Solté un suspiro y me resbalé apoyado en la madera, quedando sentado en el suelo, con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Sacudí la cabeza, apartando todos los bobos pensamientos felices de mi cabeza. Me puse en pie y riendo aun, fui a toda carrera hasta mi cuarto.

Era estúpido emocionarme, e incluso, ilusionarme, con algo como esto. Es decir, bien… el chico me dejó en claro que se sentía atraído hacia mí, sin ningún pudor. Simplemente lo demostraba cada cinco segundos. Además de haberme defendido y de preocuparse por mí, inclusive… ser mágicamente guapo y deleitarme con sus ojos verdes… Ok, ok… ¡Esto no está bien! ¿Por qué tengo que seguir siendo un tonto después de todo por lo que he pasado? ¿Cuántas personas no se han reído de mí por confiar demasiado rápido? ¿Qué más debe ocurrir para entender el mensaje? A veces quisiera nacer de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien, pero es imposible a estas alturas.

Tendido en mi cama, mirando el cielo raso… sentí que algo me hacía falta. Extrañaba la sensación de tener el portátil frente a mí y verle reír o tocar algún curioso instrumento de forma artística… me faltaba Blaine. No lo había notado, porque estaba absorto con el choque de Sebastian… pero ahora que mi mente estaba más calmada y no tan febril… solo un nombre venía a mí; Blaine Devon Anderson.

De seguro, aún estaba molesto conmigo. No tenía mensajes de él, ni en el móvil, ni en Facebook. Tampoco llamadas perdidas, o alguna señal de que estaba vivo. Y, sinceramente… comenzaba a preocuparme que su enojo durara más de lo que podía soportar. Llevaba casi un mes de conocerle, pero se había convertido en la persona con la que más compartía mi vida diaria. Nos juntábamos para ir al salón por la mañana, pasábamos los recesos con los chicos de club glee, almorzábamos frente a frente en la cafetería, siempre con más personas, pero, a mi parecer… era como si estuviéramos sólo los dos. En las tardes asistíamos al glee y luego nos despedíamos, para luego reencontrarnos a través de la pantalla de la computadora. Toda una rutina formada, llena de momentos juntos, los cuales eran divertidos y confidenciales, tan propio de ambos, que nadie podía interferir en ello. Pero ahora mismo sentía que sin vivir de la forma en que ya estaba acostumbrado… no era vivir realmente. Blaine… ¿Será que volverás a estar a mi lado pronto?

BLAINE.

- Creo que te estoy odiando… - bufé, poniendo las manos en mi espalda, intentado estirarla – A ti, y a tu plan de ignorar a Kurt… ¡Cómo odio esto! Y esta maldita clase de gimnasia también.

- Vamos, B… No seas negativo – me palmeó el hombro con fuerza – Además la gimnasia es buena, y te hace falta.

Fruncí el entrecejo y la miré con mi mejor cara de "¿Enserio?"

- Sólo soy honesta – alzó las manos demandando inocencia – Y mi plan es genial, no te puedes quejar. El chico se acercó de inmediato a ti, pidiéndote disculpas… Para mí eso es un "Te amo Blaine, ven conmigo, toma mi mano y vivamos felices para siempre, follando como conejos al anochecer" - juntó las manos y miró al horizonte, mientras recitaba aquella frase con voz de cuento de hadas.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – Torcí el gesto ante lo dicho por ella - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar de sexo? Creo que el día en que no menciones la palabra "follar", será el apocalipsis. Y, te aclaro, que lo que siento por Kurt, va mucho más allá de la atracción física. Él realmente me importa.

- Uuuh, qué sensible… - se burló con voz melódica – ¿Acaso estás menstruando o qué?

De pronto un balón pasó a dos centímetro de mi cabeza y de la de Santana, atravesando el espacio vacío entre nosotros.

- ¿Quién demonios lanzó eso? ¡Eh! – Exclamó mi amiga, con cara de pocos amigos, aproximándose a un grupo de chicas que estaba en mitad del gimnasio - ¿Has sido tú, perra? ¡No te sirve de nada esconderte! ¡Tengo un tercer ojo psíquico mexicano, que me dirá dónde estás!

- ¡Hey, Santana! Sólo es un balón – intenté frenarla, antes que comenzara a mencionar los miles de cuchillos que escondía en su pelo, para asustar a las chicas – Ya déjalo.

Me acerqué a ella, evitando que llegara a lastimar a alguien, y la tomé por la cintura, levantándola y llevándomela a otro lado, posada sobre mi hombro en contra de su voluntad.

- ¡Bájame, Anderson! – Chilló en cuanto la alejé de sus futuras víctimas - ¡Si no las golpeo a ellas, te golpearé a ti! ¡Ahg!

- Sí, claro – reí, sosteniéndola con firmeza – Tú me amas y jamás me golpearías.

- ¿Quieres ver cómo te dejo sin la posibilidad de follarte a nadie? – Amenazó – Te patearé tan fuerte en cierto lugar, que no podrás orinar en lo que queda de año.

La bajé una vez que consideré que la distancia era suficiente.

- Relájate – murmuré, haciendo el gesto de inhalar y exhalar aire – No dejes que tu Snixx se apodere de ti.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan correcto? – bufó, acomodándose el pelo con una mano - ¿No pudiste dejar que le pateara el culo?

- Nop – negué con la cabeza, conteniendo la risa.

- Te aseguro que fue Berry, aprovechando que es una enana… Sin ofender – me miró ladeando la cabeza.

- Que graciosa – reí sin humor – Sabes que aun puedo crecer.

- Lo dudo, pero tampoco me importa. No me gustaría borrar una cosa de mi larga lista acerca de los defectos que tienes y de los cuales puedo burlarme libremente porque no los padezco. Como el hecho de que cada vez te crecen más los senos, o que estoy considerando que el bulto en tu vientre es porque estás embarazado del chico suicida.

- ¿Qué? – dije, empequeñeciendo los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla bien.

- Pero no te preocupes. Si creces, de seguro será porque comenzarás a usar tacones, lo cual te convertiría en mitad transformista y mitad gay… ¡Y añadiré algo más a mi lista! – palmeó con una sonrisa, y luego dio la vuelta, saliendo del gimnasio. Dejándome allí parado con una cara de idiota que no podía disimular. Odiaba su ingenio a la hora de insultarme.

Cerré los ojos y sacudí levemente la cabeza para aclararme, después salí persiguiéndola.

- ¡Hey, Santana! – Vociferé alcanzándola en el pasillo – La clase aún no comienza ¿Dónde vas?

- Estoy tratando de no liberar a mi Snixx. Así que mejor me dejas sola. Entraré en cuanto me tranquilice, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ok – regresé al gimnasio.

Al acabar las clases, me dirigí, junto con mi amiga en dirección a Carmel High. Estaba algo nervioso, pero el tener a Santana a mi lado, por muy tirana que fuera, me tranquilizaba. Al llegar, divisamos la gran cantidad de estudiantes que iban y venían.

Me sentía como James Bond en una de sus misiones más complicadas y de alto riesgo.

- ¡Esto es absurdo! – Se quejó Santana - ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí esperando?

- Sólo un poco más – susurré, como si alguien pudiera oírme.

Busqué con la mirada al chico de las fotografías, tratando de encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Ya no me quedan más uñas por limar!

- ¡Shhh! – la callé – Creo que ya lo vi.

En medio de la multitud, conseguí dar con su rostro. Venía caminando con otros chicos, pero al salir a la calle se separaron, quedando a solas.

Bajé del carro, observando a mí alrededor, como si Kurt fuera a salir desde algún lugar, arruinando mi plan maestro. Me acerqué al chico y toqué su hombro con delicadeza.

- Am… hola, disculpa ¿Tú eres Jessie St. James? – consulté algo inseguro, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

- Sí, soy yo… Tú debes ser el chico que…

- Me llamo Blaine Anderson – le tendí la mano en saludo.

- Bien, ¿para qué soy bueno? – preguntó, mirándome de arriba abajo.

- Quisiera hablar acerca de… Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

Sus cejas se elevaron y su expresión cambió de sorprendido a contrariado.

- Yo… no tengo tiempo para eso, lo siento – se volteó y caminó sin más.

- Hey, espera… necesito de tu ayuda lo alcancé, sosteniendo su brazo.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Kurt te ha enviado? – Dudó desconfiado – Te aclararé que nuestra amistad acabó en cuanto él dejó esta escuela.

- No, Kurt no me ha enviado… Yo… he venido por mi cuenta, porque realmente estoy desesperado – admití gesticulando con ambas manos.

- De acuerdo, tienes cinco minutos declaró mirándome de frente y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

- Ok, seré breve – aclaré la garganta y tomé una bocanada de aire para comenzar a hablar – Si bien, no fue Kurt quien me envió, es de él de quien vengo a hablar. Lo he encontrado un par de veces en el baño de la escuela con… cortadas en sus muñecas… y no ha querido explicarme el porqué.

- ¡Maldito mocoso suicida! – exclamó apretando sus puños.

- Bien, veo que lleva tiempo haciéndolo – comenté impresionado por su reacción – Por lo que… supongo que no me he equivocado al venir aquí. Creo que tú sabes el porqué de su comportamiento, ¿no?

- Lo sé, era su mejor amigo – respondió cortante – Pero no sé qué es lo que te hace pensar que te lo diré.

- Yo… yo… - balbuceé – Realmente me tiene muy preocupado y… necesito ayudarlo, pero no sé cómo, porque él no me permite hacerlo… es… demasiado reservado con es temo.

- Y yo también lo seré – sentenció Jessie.

- No, por… por favor, no me digas eso, yo… siento que moriré si algo le ocurre y no hice nada al respecto.

- Tranquilo, nunca ha llegado más allá de los cortes – murmuró.

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – Bufé sintiéndome colérico y frustrado - ¿Pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? – Mis ojos se empequeñecieron de ira - ¿Ni siquiera te preocupas por él, por la amistad que hubo?

- Lo siento, él ya no es mi amigo, ni mi problema – acomodó su bolso y mostró una sonrisa falsa – Tus cinco minutos han acabado. Adiós Blaine.

- ¿Qué?

Jessie se marchó, dejándome tan en shock por la arrogancia de su comportamiento, que tardé un minuto completo en reaccionar y regresar al carro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no dijo nada? – vociferó Santana en cuanto le comenté lo ocurrido.

- Eso… sólo comentó que Kurt no llegaría a matarse, así que, debía estar tranquilo – me encogí de hombros y vi cómo mi amiga se removió molesta en su asiento.

- Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo – comentó con una ceja alzada - ¿Por qué no pudiste enamorarte de alguien con una vida más sencilla…

- Santana… - farfullé.

- Lo digo en serio, porque pareciera que en vez de ingresar en una página web para encontrar a alguien, tipo "amor en línea", entraste al sitio de "ayuda al suicida".

- Eso no es gracioso – me quejé – Kurt debe tener sus razones… y yo voy a averiguarlas.

- Buena suerte con eso, porque presiento que las respuestas están guardadas en una caja fuerte del "Banco de Gringotts".

- ¿Has estado viendo Harry Potter? – consulté.

- Hmm… sabes la obsesión que tiene Britt por los unicornios y esas porquerías mágicas.

- Deberías limitarte a ver Discovery Kids, en ese caso – me burlé – Y con respecto a lo otro… no me importa lo que deba hacer o a quién tenga que interrogar… Me jugaré hasta mi última carta con tal de salvar a Kurt de todo esto.

- Wow… me impresionas – me sonrojé al oírla, esbozando una sonrisa – Es lo más cursi que he oído ¿Nos vamos ya?

Contuve mi molestia y arranqué el coche, en dirección a mi casa.

KURT.

- ¿Papá? – consulté, acercándome a él, quien salía de debajo de un carro – Oh, allí estás.

- ¿Kurt? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, limpiando sus manos en un mugriento trozo de tela.

- ¿Acaso Finn es el único autorizado a pasear por el taller? – increpé algo ofuscado.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso – aclaró – Simplemente… es raro verte por aquí.

- Pues, vengo en plan de pedir consejos.

- Oh, bien… ¿En qué puedo ayudar? – se acomodó, fijando su vista en mí.

- ¿Crees que el amor a primera vista exista o es sólo un estúpido deslumbramiento por ver a alguien demasiado bello como para ser de este planeta? – solté.

- Am… yo… - se rascó el cuero cabelludo y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro – Yo soy un fiel creyente de que cada persona tiene su otra mitad esperando por él en el momento y lugar indicado. Y cuando eso pasa, basta con verla a los ojos para saber que esa es la persona echa para ti, y con la que se supone que vivirás el resto de tus días. Es algo así como una conexión mágica… Yo lo experimenté con tu madre, el día en que la conocí. Ella me abofeteó por derramarle un soda sin querer, pero yo lo sentí como la caricia más placentera de mi vida. Fue muy difícil ganarme su corazón, pero cuando lo logré… la sensación fue como ganarme la lotería tres veces seguidas.

- Wow, que romántico – reí con discreción.

- Y… ¿de qué viene tu pregunta? – exigió saber.

- Pues, conocí a un chico en circunstancias bastante particulares… tropezando con él, literalmente – confesé, sintiendo que los colores me subían al rostro.

- No creo… estar listo para este tipo de cosas – murmuró mi padre, incapaz de ocultar su incomodidad – Por ahora… - se apresuró en decir – Te acepto, lo sabes… Eres mi hijo y te amaré siempre… yo… sólo quiero que seas feliz… si tú lo eres, yo también lo seré – finalizó.

- Gracias papá.

Siempre he mantenido una relación muy especial con mi padre, sobre todo cuando confesé mi homosexualidad. Era un tema que se le hacía difícil, pero que logramos superar, hablando abierta y maduramente de ello.

No negaré que esperaba más de él, sin embargo, debo estar agradecido de que me acepta que no me corrió de la casa o me llevó a un psiquiatra para que se me "quitara", como les ha ocurrido a otros chicos en mi situación.

_"¿Qué tal un café mañana a las en el Lima Bean? Espero un sí. Sebastian.-"_

Leí el texto y me descubrí sonriendo como un idiota. Tal vez Sebastian era algo directo, pero me gustaba como me hacía sentir.

_"Claro que sí, ¿qué clase de tonto se negaría? K.-"_

Envié mi respuesta y suspiré feliz. Era una cita… mi primera cita con un chico… No… El primero fue Blaine, pero todo salió mal y por eso ahora no quiere hablarme. Aunque con Sebastian es distinto, él no es mi amigo, ni desea serlo… a él yo le intereso como algo más… y creo que a mí también.

BLAINE.

- Estoy harto de esto – me quejé a mi amiga como ya lo había hecho antes – Ya no quiero ignorarlo más.

- ¿Eres idiota? – Santana me golpeó en la cabeza – Esto está resultando, él chico ha insistido en buscarte y notó que le haces falta… pronto estará a tus pies, suplicando que lo lleves a la cama para foll…

- ¡Santana, por Dios! No busco eso – exclamé agitando mis manos para tapar su bocota – Sólo quiero que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

- Para luego follar…

- ¡NO! – vociferé.

- ¡Ashh! – Se acomodó sobre mi regazo en el sofá – B, tienes 17 y aun conservas tu gran V… En estos tiempos, eso es peor que participar en un club de juegos de rol…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo reservarse para esa persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida? – Consulté – No considero que lo merezca cualquiera. Es algo importante y valioso que no quisiera darlo en un rollo de una sola noche.

- ¡Dios! Si sigues diciendo cosas como esas, harás que te aparezca una vagina allí abajo – se rió, señalando mi entrepierna.

- Bueno, pues… digas lo que digas… he decidido que es tiempo de confesarle mis sentimientos a Kurt.

- ¿Qué? – chilló.

- No te sorprendas tanto… porque tendrás que ayudarme a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a decir.

- Así como lo oyes – sonreí – Tiene que ser la más romántica, emotiva y perfecta declaración de amor de la historia.

- ¡Eres un…! ¡Ashh! – Se quejó alzándose de mi regazo - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cursi e incluirme a mí en tus cosas?

- Sabía que me ayudarías – la envolví en un abrazo, mientras ella continuaba quejándose.

- Dime que no lo harás con una canción…

- Es lo primero en mi lista de ideas – Aclaré con un gesto.

- ¡Dios! – dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, teatralmente.

Pasamos la tarde viendo una maratón de "Pirates of Caribean", mientras discutíamos a ratos cuál sería la mejor canción para declararme a Kurt.

Luego de que Santana se fuera, tomé mi móvil, dispuesto a solucionar todo el asunto de mi "enojo" con el castaño.

- ¿Hola? – contestó del otro lado.

- Kurt… Hola – saludé rascándome la nuca.

- ¿Pasó algo? – su voz sonó preocupada.

- No… no ha… pasado nada – lo calmé Sólo llamaba para saber de ti – aclaré mi garganta con una tosecita – He sido algo grosero contigo en estos días y… lo cierto es que… Te extraño, y extraño el tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

- Blaine, no sabes cuan feliz me hace oír eso… Esta semana sin ti ha sido horrible... yo… realmente siento no haber asistido…

- No, no te disculpes más… eso ya está olvidado… Te quiero demasiado como para pasar otro día sin hablarte – admití.

- Yo… También te quiero… eres una persona muy importante en mi vida ahora – pude imaginar el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Gracias… am… quería saber también si mañana me harías el honor de ir al cine conmigo – pregunté, cruzando los dedos de mi mano, esperando un sí.

- Yo… lo siento, mañana no puedo… he quedado con alguien – murmuró a medias.

- ¿Qué? ¿Con alguien? ¿Quién? – sentí los celos hervir desde mi interior.

- Am… es alguien que… conocí… Pero, podemos dejarlo para el viernes – sugirió.

¡Demonios! Mis planes se estaban arruinando. Ya había planificado cantarle la canción de amor mañana en el glee y luego salir con él en nuestra primera cita… pero no sería así. Creo que tendré que pedirles a todos como un favor especial que nos reunamos el viernes, y darle una serenata o algo así.

- ¿El viernes? Bien, de acuerdo.

- Umm… genial – su sonrisa se expandió en mi imaginación, haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

- Entonces… el viernes – confirmé, para luego finalizar la llamada.

Me fui a la cama pensando en todas las posibles reacciones que pudiera tener Kurt en cuanto le confesara que estaba loco por él.

Pero algo no me permitía dormir, y no eran los nervios, ni la ansiedad, si no ese "alguien" que Kurt había mencionado. Sé que él no habla abiertamente de sus relaciones fuera de la escuela, ni con quienes vive o comparte, sin embargo la forma en que lo mencionó, lo hizo parecer como una cita o algo similar.

Preferí dejar de lado aquellas ideas que podían hacerme desistir de mi gran plan, y dormirme de una vez.

Oí gritos a lo lejos y sólo eso me bastó para reconocer que mis padres discutían otra vez. Sin un ápice de sueño, espié por una pequeña abertura en la puerta, siendo incapaz de interponerme esta vez.

Una vez más, era mi padre quien increpaba a mi mamá, acusándola de infidelidad y de que nos dejaba abandonados cada vez que podía. Ella se defendía, alegando inocencia y pidiéndole explicaciones de por qué había vuelto a beber. La discusión se mantuvo por incontables minutos, por lo terminé por dormirme sentado junto a la puerta, debido a que me preocupaba que la situación se saliera de control como la vez anterior.

Llegué tarde al instituto, porque el agarrotamiento de los músculos no me permitió moverme. Jamás volveré a dormir en el suelo.

Vi pasar a Kurt corriendo a la distancia… No. No estaba corriendo… ¡Estaba huyendo! Tras de él pude reconocer a Azimio y Karofsky, quienes estaban bastante cerca de alcanzarlo. Corrí para socorrerlo y poder observar qué era lo que iban a hacer. Lo acorralaron junto a un contenedor de basura, acercándoseles con la intención de capturarlo. En cuanto vi que les pusieron las manos encima, una enorme cólera se apoderó de mis sentidos, haciendo que me aproximara a ellos con los puños apretados y muy malas intenciones en mente.

- ¡Suéltenlo! – exclamé, arrojando mi bolso a un lado.

- Uuuh… ¿Tu novio ha venido a rescatarte Hummel? – se burló Dave.

- Blaine… - susurró incrédulo el castaño, con los ojos cristalizados.

- ¡He dicho que lo suelten! – volví a vociferar.

- ¿Y qué si no lo hacemos? – me provocó Azimio.

- Tendré que enseñarles a respetar – dije, haciendo sonar mis nudillos con ira.

Karofsky se acercó a mí con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro. Me lanzó un golpe, el cual esquivé con agilidad, propinándole el mejor derechazo que me fue posible. Dave cayó de espaldas, siendo tomado por sorpresa.

- ¡Qué demonios…! – bufó, escupiendo sangre, sentado en el suelo.

- Wow, la nena sabe pelear – farfulló el moreno, soltando a Kurt para defender al recién golpeado.

Subí las mangas de mi suéter y me dispuse para dar la pelea contra Azimio.

Kurt, en cuanto fue liberado, corrió, huyendo del lugar. Sinceramente, esperaba que fuera por algo de ayuda.

Azimio se lanzó sobre mí, haciendo que ambos cayéramos en medio de una lucha por propinar puñetazos al otro en cada vuelta que dábamos en el suelo.

Cuando por fin logré quedar sobre él, descargué mi ira sobre su rostro, soltando tantos golpes como me era posible.

Unas manos me sostuvieron por los brazos, arrastrándome hacia atrás. Karofsky me volteó de un solo golpe. Intentó abalanzarse sobre mí, como lo hizo su amigo anteriormente, pero fui más rápido, dándole una patada en el pecho, desde mi posición en el suelo.

Me levanté y salté sobre él, en un descargo de cólera. Le enrojecí los pómulos a puñetazos, al igual que su ojo izquierdo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! – oí la voz de la entrenadora Beiste.

Fui apartado al segundo siguiente, por unas manos conocidas. Volteé a ver y me encontré con un decepcionado Sr. Schue.

Kurt se encontraba junto al Sr. Figgins y la entrenadora Silvester. El chico había secuestrado a todo el salón e maestro para venir en mi ayuda.

- Sr. Anderson – exclamó el director con su particular acento - ¿Me podría explicar qué es lo que significa este comportamiento salvaje e injustificado?

- Yo…

* * *

_**De acuerdo... hasta aquí el capítulo, perdón por la tardanza... pero mi computador ha estado fallando desde hace días y no sé que tiene... En fin, trataré de actualizar más seguido para ir junto con la otra página en la que subo la historia... que por cierto, es "GleekLatino" por si alguien no se aguanta las ganas de esperar la actualización. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews que me sacan enormes sonrisas. Nos leemos pronto.**_

**_Atte._**

**_JC._**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Hi Everyone! Aquí he regresado con un nuevo capítulo... Espero que sea del agrado de todos... Aunque creo que no será así... Al menos no para los que no les gusta Sebastian :)**_

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Beautiful"**

_BLAINE._

El silencio reinaba en la oficina de Figgins, siendo interrumpido únicamente por el incesante "tic–tac" del reloj mural.

- Quisiera saber… - comenzó a decir – Qué fue lo que lo motivó a golpear a estos dos muchachos – Figgins me miró severo tras su escritorio.

A mi lado, sentados con caras de víctimas y un aspecto horrible por la golpiza, se encontraban Azimio y Karofsky. El Sr. Schuester se posicionó a mi lado y la entrenadora Beiste junto a los dos idiotas.

- Ellos trataron de lanzar a Kurt a un contenedor de basura – murmuré mirándolos con odio – Yo sólo traté de salvarlo.

- ¿Por qué querrían lastimar al Sr. Hummel estos dos buenos muchachos? – musitó el director, dirigiendo su pregunta a los chicos.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo – añadió la entrenadora Beiste.

- Yo… ¡No lo sé! – bufé, molesto por el cinismo de los dos tarados.

- Este demente apareció de la nada y comenzó a golpearnos – mintió Azimio, fingiendo inocencia.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! – chillé furioso.

- Cálmese Sr. Anderson – advirtió Figgins.

- Azimio no miente. Recuerdo que mencionó algo de que nos envidiaba por estar en el equipo – lo apoyó Karofsky, hablando con dificultad.

- ¡Están mintiendo! – Me defendí - Ni siquiera me gusta el futbol.

- Blaine, ¿te das cuenta de que es la palabra de ellos contra la tuya? – Consultó Figgins – Además, son ellos los que tienen el rostro amoratado a golpes y tú sólo llevas una pequeña herida en la mejilla… – alzó una ceja, señalándome – Cuando debería ser al revés.

- Eso no significa nada – me quejé – Sólo tomé lecciones de boxeo, nada más.

- ¿Boxeo? – se alarmó el director.

- Mi padre es un gran admirador de esa disciplina, por lo cual me hizo tomar clases… - empequeñecí los ojos mirando a todos – Pero ¿eso qué importa?, estamos aquí por otro motivo, ¿no?

- Hmm… Sr. Anderson… ¿podría usted relatarme la sucesión de los hechos? – pidió Figgins.

- Por supuesto, yo llegué algo tarde al instituto – comencé bajando la voz en cada palabra – Por motivos completamente justificables – me apuré en decir – Y, entonces vi cómo Kurt huía de estos idio… am… de los… aquí presentes – torcí el gesto – Corrí para ayudarlo, en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que ocurría. Ellos tenían a Kurt en una encerrona, entre el basurero y ellos… Por lo que yo fui a defenderlo. De no ser por mí, jamás se hubiera librado de las manos de estos… ni hubiera ido a buscarlos a ustedes.

- Umm… ya veo – Figgins puso una mano en su barbilla como si en su mente estuviera analizando cada una de las palabras dichas por mí - ¿Tiene alguna forma de comprobar que lo que está diciendo es cierto?

- ¡Claro que sí! – respondí disgustado de que se me tratara como a un criminal que no le creen ni media palabra – Kurt podrá decirles cómo ocurrieron las cosas, por cierto, ¿dónde está él?

Todos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, ya que el castaño no se veía por ninguna parte.

- Bueno, al parecer no hay quien confirme su versión de los hechos… - musitó Figgins casi con una sonrisa por no tener que continuar con el asunto – Culpable hasta que se pruebe su inocencia.

- ¡Qué! – bufé, viendo como Azimio y Karofsky se miraban con sorna.

- Tome sus pertenencias y haga abandono del establecimiento, estará suspendido hasta que quede claro quién fue el culpable, de no ser así, tendrá que estar suspenso por dos semanas. Puede retirarse – sentenció.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Y el club glee? ¿Los ensayos? – farfullé frustrado.

- Al estar suspendido, tampoco puede participar de las actividades extracurriculares del colegio.

- ¡Maldición! – solté entre dientes, poniéndome de pie y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la oficina del director.

Pateé mi taquilla y la forcé a abrirse, sacando del interior mis cuadernos y libros con enfado, arrojándolos desparratadamente en el interior de mi bolso. Me sentía impotente, frustrado y más que enfurecido con Kurt por desaparecer en el peor de los momentos. Tendré que hablar con él para que convenza a Figgins de que yo no he sido el culpable, aunque no sé qué tan inocente soy, debido a que fui yo quien inició la pelea… Pero de todos modos, se está cometiendo una injusticia. No me quejaría si hubiésemos quedado los tres suspendidos, pero ¿solo yo? ¡Qué canallada!

_KURT._

Desde la distancia, vi salir a Blaine de la oficina de Figgins echando chispas por las orejas. Se notaba molesto… ¡Furioso!

Le seguí, manteniéndome oculto, viendo como forzaba su casillero a patadas para que se abriera, y luego como un loco lo vaciaba todo dentro de su bolso. Se encaminó a prisa por el pasillo en el que yo me encontraba, por lo que me introduje en la cabina de los utensilios de aseo que utilizaba el conserje. Pasó bufando y regañando para sí mismo, como si pensara en voz alta.

Me sentí muy mal al verlo así, ya que no contaba con que él se metiera en la pelea. De todos modos, yo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los basureros… Sin embargo, no lo culpo por rescatarme, puesto que ha sido lo más heroico que han hecho por mí, tal como lo hizo Sebastian cuando enfrentó a los cavernícolas, manteniéndome a salvo.

Pero… si Blaine tomó sus cosas y se fue… es porque… ¿fue suspendido? O, en el peor de los casos, ¿expulsado? ¡No, no, no! El Sr. Schue estaba allí dentro y es uno de los profesores más humanos que he conocido, no creo que permita que expulsen a Blaine sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

Las clases acabaron pronto, por lo que me dirigí a la salida del instituto, algo contrariado, debido a lo que había ocurrido con Blaine, pero feliz de volver a ver a Sebastian.

No alcancé a llegar a la esquina de la escuela, cuando un claxon me hizo dar un brinco. Era Sebastian, dentro de un carro muy bonito de color negro, sonriéndome a la espera de que me subiera.

- No pensé que vendrías por mí – murmuré al subir.

- Digamos que… no pude resistir más tiempo sin verte, o… me moría por ver la cara que pondrías – amplió su sonrisa, como solía hacerlo.

- ¿Qué tal has estado? – pregunté un poco sonrojado.

- Un poco solitario… extrañando esos lindos ojos que tienes…

- ¡Hey! Tendré que denunciarte por acoso – bromeé riendo.

Ambos mantuvimos una expresión similar en el rostro, la cual era una mezcla entre risa y vergüenza, o algo así.

Al llegar, Sebastian rodeó el auto a toda prisa, para abrir mi puerta. Yo sólo lo miré encantado.

- No es necesario que alardees de tus modales en público – me burlé.

- ¿Modales? – Negó con la cabeza – Sólo una buena excusa para tomar tu mano – me guiñó el ojo.

- Pues, no necesitas una excusa para tomarme de la mano – murmuré sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Sebastian alzó una ceja complacido con lo que oía.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – susurró casi sobre mis labios. Entonces entramos al Lima Bean.

Pasamos un rato agradable, acompañado de un delicioso café, y una conversación acerca de mi vida y la suya. Algunas preguntas de Sebastian me ponían algo incómodo, debido a que eran recuerdos de situaciones muy dolorosas, pero él lo comprendía al instante y cambiaba de tema con alguna insinuación, las cuales se habían vuelto de lo más normales.

- ¿Sabes por qué te invité a tomar un café hoy? – preguntó de pronto, cuando ya llevábamos bastante tiempo hablando.

- Porque… ¿te agrada este lugar y no querías venir solo? – reí.

- No – se acercó, moviendo su silla, quedando más cerca de lo que ya estaba, mirándome directamente a los ojos – Te invité aquí porque… quería preguntarte algo… y sé que es un poco pronto, pero siento que si no lo hago… perderé mi oportunidad…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Shhh – puso un dedo sobre mis labios – Déjame terminar – tomó un respiro breve y volvió a mirarme de forma intensa – Kurt… ¿quisieras tú… ser mi… novio?

Sentí que todo el aire se desaparecía de mis pulmones, quedándome si habla.

- No necesito que me respondas de inmediato – se apresuró en decir – Puedes tomarte tu tiempo si no estás seguro. Yo esperaré paciente – me infundió confianza con una sonrisa, luego besó mi mejilla.

- Gracias – farfullé, sintiendo que no podía sonrojarme más.

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – dijo intrigado, ladeando su cabeza para mirarme.

- Porque… es la primera vez que un chico… me pide que sea su novio… - bajé el rostro, a sabiendas que mi expresión era demasiado triste para mirar a Sebastian – Nunca nadie… había sentido algo por mí.

- Se me hace difícil creerte… - murmuró, tomando mi mano por sobre la mesa - ¿Sabes por qué? – negué sin alzar la vista – Porque eres hermoso.

Al oír las palabras de Sebastian, se me hizo imposible no recordar que Blaine me había dicho lo mismo. Una punzada de culpabilidad me golpeó en el estómago al pensar en él. Tenía que hacer algo… no podía dejar las cosas así.

- Sebastian, yo… - tomé mi bolso apresuradamente y me puse de pie, siendo seguido por su mirada – Debo irme… Olvidé que tenía que llegar temprano a casa.

- Pero, si quieres puedo llevarte…

- No, no… ya has hecho mucho por mí… Lo siento y gracias una vez más… Por el café y por… todo – caminé hacia la salida, sintiendo sobre mí aun su mirada de ojos verdes.

Solía comportarme de esta forma cuando las situaciones me superaban y el recordar a mi amigo Blaine… una angustia me llenó el corazón. No podía ser que yo estuviera como si nada, disfrutando de mi cita con Seb, mientras él enfrentaba completamente solo a todo el profesorado por haberme defendido. Pero, lamentablemente… era tarde para darme cuenta de todo esto. ¡Que idiota!

Marqué a su móvil y esperé a que atendiera, en tanto que caminaba a prisa, alejándome del Lima Bean.

- ¿Kurt? – su voz se oía con una mezcolanza de alegría y sorpresa.

- Blaine, hola… - no supe qué más decir.

- ¿Dónde estás? – Su pregunta me atrapó por sorpresa – Pensé que entrarías conmigo a la oficina de Figgins… Al menos eso me hubiera salvado en parte del castigo – ahora sonaba molesto.

- ¿Castigo? – Me espanté – Pero, ¿por qué?

- No pude comprobar que decía la verdad y les han creído a ellos. Dos contra uno – soltó un suspiro – Pero, aun puedes ayudarme a solucionarlo… sólo debes hablar con Figgins y decirle lo que ocurrió y que yo sólo quería defenderte de los dos idiotas – me mordí el labio aterrado, sabiendo que eso no sería tan fácil como parecía.

- Yo… veré que puedo hacer… - ambos nos quedamos en silencio por aproximadamente diez segundos, que se sintieron eternos - ¿Estás bien? – me atreví a decir.

- ¿Yo? – Sentí su suave risa a través de la línea telefónica – Lo estoy… - su diversión aumentó – Los que en realidad necesitarán un cirujano son los dos neandertales a los que golpeé.

- No creí que supieras pelear de esa manera – reí junto con él.

- No todo lo que ves…

- Es lo que es… - completé, recordando aquella frase – Me impresionaste en verdad. Gracias…

- No me lo agradezcas… Tú me nombraste tu ángel guardián, yo sólo cumplí con mi trabajo de protegerte – la profundidad de sus palabras exprimieron mi corazón – Además… No me hubiera perdonado si… te pasara algo a manos de ellos… Me importas mucho y… _Realmente me preocupo por ti._

- Lo sé… y es por eso por lo que te doy las gracias – otro espacio de tiempo en silencio.

- ¿Quieres que… nos veamos ahora? – sentía el nerviosismo en su voz.

- Yo… no lo sé… tengo un examen de geografía mañana y no he estudiado nada… pensaba ocupar mi tarde en eso.

- ¿Geografía? ¡Pff! – se rió – Es lo más fácil del mundo. Si quieres te ayudo.

- ¿Ayudarme? – dudé.

- No se diga más – declaró con alegría renovada – En media hora estaré en tu casa. Hasta entonces, Kurt.

La llamada acabó y yo me quedé con la palabra en la boca… Media hora… ¡Dios! ¡Media hora! ¡Diablos! ¿Qué pasará si Finn está en casa? Él finge no conocerme y nadie en el instituto sabe que somos hermanastros… Pero, puedo confiar en Blaine y pedirle que guarde el secreto… aunque eso derivará a que entre en detalles con respecto a mi vida, lo cual evito cuando estoy con Blaine, porque suele ser muy curioso con ese tema en particular y prefiero que no conozca ciertas cosas de mi pasado. ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Creo que por ahora, lo mejor será llegar lo más rápido posible.

BLAINE.

Al llegar a mi casa, luego de haber sido suspendido, aun con toda la rabia a flor de piel, azoté la puerta para abrirla, arrojé a un lado mi bolso y me desaté el nudo del corbatín con violencia, casi como si me ahorcara. Revolví mi pelo con frustración y me lancé sobre mi cama. Tan sólo me faltaba comenzar a patalear para completar mi descarga de ira, pero me contuve al oír los tacones de mi madre resonando por la escalera.

- ¡Dios mío! Blainey, que susto me diste – exclamó, poniendo una mano en su pecho - ¿Qué formas son esas de abrir la puerta?

- Lo siento mamá… yo… - aclaré mi garganta y me senté a medias – No me di cuenta.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Blaine? – se acercó a mi lado, mirándome con atención, como si intentara detectar con la mirada lo que ocurría - ¿Por qué has llegado tan temprano a casa?

- Esto… - solté un suspiro, revolviéndome una vez más el pelo – Me han suspendido…

- ¿Qué? – frunció el ceño, demostrando su enojo - ¿Cómo que suspendido?

- Eso… me metí en una pelea y me han sus…

- ¡Pelea! – Bufó, poniéndose en pie y cruzándose de brazos – Blaine Devon Anderson, ¿me puedes decir por qué tú te andas agarrando a golpes?

- Lo hice para defender a… un amigo – respondí mirando hacia la ventana.

- ¿Y qué no se podía defender solo? – farfulló posicionando sus brazos en jarras.

- ¡No, mamá! ¡Él no podía! ¿Ok? – Exploté parándome frente a ella – Además, estaban a punto de meterlo dentro de un contenedor de basura dos idiotas del equipo de futbol. ¡Era injusto!

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te han suspendido a ti? – me increpó alzando aún más la voz.

- Porque no me han creído que fue en defensa de otro chico - aparté la mirada y caminé hacia la salida.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y la cerré tras de mí, dejando a mi madre en el interior.

- ¡Blaine! Vuelve aquí… - oí tras la puerta cerrada.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con mi padre entrando al vestíbulo, desde la sala.

- Blaine – me miró sorprendido - ¿No es algo temprano para que estés en casa? Siempre llegas después de las seis.

- Me han suspendido – dije de forma monótona.

- ¿¡Que te qué!? – Adoptó la misma expresión de mi madre - ¿Tú, suspendido? Pero, si eres un excelente alumno, jamás te han siquiera dado un llamado de atención.

- Lo sé, pero… aunque no lo creas, lo hicieron. Me suspendieron por defender a un amigo. Le querían pegar y yo…

- No debiste entrometerte – declaró con frialdad.

- Papá, ¿Cómo se suponía que dejara que se cometiera una injusticia? Ustedes me han enseñado toda la vida a actuar de forma justa – le increpé.

- Siempre y cuando eso no te traiga problemas – añadió, alzando la barbilla.

- ¿Sabes qué? – Negué con la cabeza – Olvídalo, de todos modos buscaré la forma de probar mi inocencia.

Pasé por su lado y me acomodé en el sofá, encendiendo el televisor, pasando canal tras canal, sin estar realmente viendo nada.

Mi madre bajó un rato después, lanzándome una mirada de reproche que pude sentir atravesar mi nuca, puesto que no volteé a mirar. Continué mi ardua tarea de pasar de canal.

Me decidí finalmente por un canal musical, puesto que era Katy Perry quien estaba cantando una de mis canciones favoritas, "Teenage Dream"

Me quedé pensativo, analizando la letra de aquella canción, decidiendo que era hermosa y perfecta para confesar mi amor a Kurt… en cuanto me quitaran la suspensión.

Pasé la tarde viendo mil cantantes en el mismo canal de música hasta que mi estómago rugió de hambre. Miré por la ventana y me percaté de que comenzaba a oscurecer.

Caminé hacia la cocina y abrí la nevera. Lo cierto es que moría de hambre. Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. De seguro era Santana.

Me llevé una buena sorpresa al ver que era Kurt quien me llamaba. Me olvidé que mi hambre y contesté presurosamente.

- ¿Kurt? – dije algo nervioso.

- Blaine, hola… - saludó, guardando silencio después.

- ¿Dónde estás? Pensé que entrarías conmigo a la oficina de Figgins… - no pude refrenar las palabras que empujaban por salir - Al menos eso me hubiera salvado en parte del castigo – traté de no sonar molesto.

- ¿Castigo? – Su voz reflejaba horror – Pero, ¿por qué?

- No pude comprobar que decía la verdad y les han creído a ellos. Dos contra uno – suspiré – Pero, aun puedes ayudarme a solucionarlo… - me rasqué la nuca, esperando escuchar una afirmación del otro lado - sólo debes hablar con Figgins y decirle lo que ocurrió y que yo sólo quería defenderte de los dos idiotas.

- Yo… veré que puedo hacer… - ¡Lo sabía! De seguro temía las represalias que podría tener de parte de esos dos cavernícolas, si él abría la boca para liberarme del castigo - ¿Estás bien? – dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- ¿Yo? – Recordé a los dos idiotas y reí – Lo estoy… - reí aun más – Los que en realidad necesitarán un cirujano son los dos neandertales a los que golpeé.

- No creí que supieras pelear de esa manera – ambos reímos.

- No todo lo que ves…

- Es lo que es - completó – Me impresionaste en verdad. Gracias…

- No me lo agradezcas… - sentí a mi corazón dar un vuelco - Tú me nombraste tu ángel guardián, yo sólo cumplí con mi trabajo de protegerte – me mordí el labio y continué – Además… No me hubiera perdonado si… te pasara algo a manos de ellos… Me importas mucho y… - exhalé con dificultad - _Realmente me preocupo por ti._

- Lo sé… y es por eso por lo que te doy las gracias – nos quedamos en silencio.

- ¿Quieres que… nos veamos ahora? – pregunté de pronto, con el corazón a mil.

- Yo… no lo sé… tengo un examen de geografía mañana y no he estudiado nada… pensaba ocupar mi tarde en eso.

- ¿Geografía? ¡Pff! – me reí – Es lo más fácil del mundo. Si quieres te ayudo.

- ¿Ayudarme? – dudó.

- No se diga más – sentencié más que feliz de vernos a solas – En media hora estaré en tu casa. Hasta entonces, Kurt.

Corté la llamada antes de que pudiera negarse, y corrí a mi cuarto para arreglarme. Ciertamente, no era una cita… pero tendría la oportunidad de estar con él, sin el instituto alrededor nuestro, lo cual era muy bueno. Tal vez conozca a sus padres, su familia… Podré ver las fotos colgadas en las paredes de la sala y entraré en su cuarto. Quizás tenga el anuario de su otra escuela y le dé una hojeada. Son muchas posibilidades para una sola noche.

Tardé más en pensar todo lo que le diría y sus reacciones, que en arreglarme para ir a su casa. Con una sonrisa enorme e imborrable, bajé al vestíbulo, tomando las llaves de mi carro y girando el picaporte para salir.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – La voz de mi madre me detuvo a medio paso de salir – Es de noche y tú estás castigado.

Me volteé a mirarla escéptico.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – le increpé.

- ¡Y tienes el descaro de preguntar! ¡Te han suspendido por andar repartiendo golpes a tus compañeros! – Chilló más que enfadada – No irás a ninguna parte.

- Mamá – traté de mantener la calma, pero mi voz sonaba baja y amenazante - ¿No estás cometiendo una injusticia tú también al no dejarme salir? Sabes que yo soy inocente.

- No, no lo sé – apoyó las manos en sus caderas – Por eso estás castigado.

- Wow, mi propia madre dudando de mí, tal como lo hicieron en la escuela – su expresión pasó de enfadada a contrariada. Había dado en el clavo.

- Sabes que confío en ti, pero no quiero que…

- Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas salir? – Le interrumpí antes de que encontrara argumentos para continuar peleando – Además, voy a ayudar a un amigo a estudiar para su examen de mañana – puse mi mejor cara de cachorrito – Y llegaré temprano.

- Yo… eh… no… Blaine… - no supo que decir, por lo que solo me miró de forma confundida.

- Por favor mamá. Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que no te mentiría – y eso era cierto, siempre me había caracterizado por ser sincero… claro que con "cierto tema", hacía una excepción por ahora.

- De acuerdo – dijo finalmente – Pero más te vale que llegues a casa temprano, o sino continuaré con lo del castigo.

- Ok – besé su mejilla rápidamente y corrí a montarme a mi carro, por si cambiaba de opinión a última hora.

Arranqué el coche y me reí de mi exitoso uso de los "Puppy Eyes".

Cuando me detuve frente a la casa de Kurt, di un vistazo a mi reloj. Exactamente media hora. Sonreí para mis adentros. Caminé hacia la entrada y toqué el timbre, a la espera de que Kurt abriera. Mientras esperaba, me comencé a balancear entre el talón y la punta de mis pies, pareciendo un niño de cinco años.

De improviso la puerta se abrió y casi me caí hacia atrás cuando alcé la vista. Era imposible, no pude haberme equivocado tanto. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que esta era la casa de Kurt. Dudaba mucho que se hubiese mudado a otra sin decirme nada.

- Am… ¿Hola? – Saludó el chico que era mucho más alto que yo, por lo que bajó un poco la vista al hablarme - ¿Busca a alguien?

- Y-yo… yo… em… yo bus… busco a… aaah – estaba completamente desenfocado – Am… cre-creo que me he equivocado… lo… lo siento mucho…

Me di la vuelta lo más rápido que pude y caminé, pero no llegué lejos.

- ¡Blaine! – oí la voz de Kurt tras de mí. Giré sobre mis talones, y le vi apartando de un empujón al otro chico – Blaine, ¡Ven aquí! – agitó su mano y yo con los pensamientos más revueltos que nunca, caminé acercándome a él.

- T-tú ¿Por qué… estás con… él? – gesticulé, aprovechando que el otro chico se había marchado.

- ¿Finn? – Miró hacia donde él había estado – Es mi hermanastro – torció el gesto al decirlo.

- ¡¿Eres el hermanastro de Hudson?! – Exclamé más que sorprendido – No puedo creerlo.

- Sí, es algo raro… pero es así – se veía algo disconforme.

- Es que es… es… - apoyé las manos en mis caderas, aun desconcertado – Es tan extraño que vivas con el quarterback del equipo de futbol, el cual nos lanza slushies cada vez que se le antoja y tú… eres tan diferente a él… que…

- Es por eso que somos hermanastros y no hermanos – me tomó por el antebrazo y me jaló – Ven, entremos ya. El examen es mañana.

Entramos a la casa de Kurt, yo siendo tironeado por él. El lugar era acogedor, pero carente de fotografías, no como yo esperaba. Tuve una visión bastante breve del primer piso, pues fui arrastrado a toda prisa a la segunda planta.

- Este es mi cuarto. Ponte cómodo, traeré algo de comer – sugirió, soltándome frente a una puerta medio abierta – Regreso en seguida - Asentí con la cabeza y le vi desaparecer tras las escaleras.

Caminé al interior de la habitación y aproveché el breve instante para revisar hasta el último rincón en busca de ciertas cosas, preferentemente fotografías.

Sobre el buró pude ver una cantidad increíble de productos para la piel; humectantes, exfoliantes, hidratantes, aclarantes, purificantes, anti acné, anti grasitud, anti impurezas, con Q 10, vitaminas, aloe vera, propiedades de todas las plantas y frutas existentes. Cualquiera que viera esto creería que Kurt había asaltado una perfumería. Para mi suerte, en el espejo del tocador, un sinfín de pequeñas fotos adornaba el contorno. Todas eran de él, con distintas edades, algunas con un hombre alto y de gorra. Se veía adorable en cada una de ellas, por lo que fui incapaz de resistirme a la tentación de sacar una de ellas. En ella traía puesta una camisa azul fuerte y su rostro aún conservaba esa ternura infantil. La introduje en mi billetera y continué mi tour por su cuarto.

En su mesita de noche sólo había un reloj despertador, un bolígrafo y su teléfono móvil. Me acerqué a la ventana y eché a un lado las cortinas, apreciando de esta forma, el patio trasero.

- ¿Qué haces? – su voz se oía divertida.

- Sólo… echaba un vistazo – murmuré regresando las cortinas a su lugar – Lindo cuarto.

- Gracias – dijo asintiendo con su cabeza, y dejando la bandeja que traía, sobre la mesita de noche – No sé bien si prefieres lo salado o lo dulce… por lo que he traído de todo un poco – señaló la gran cantidad de golosinas, frituritas y comida chatarra que había traído.

- No soy muy exigente… - mi estómago rugió y entonces me di cuenta de que no había comido prácticamente nada el día de hoy - Con eso ha de bastar – reí y me acerqué a él de forma sugerente.

- Que bien, entonces… sacaré los libros y estudiaremos – comenzó a revolver en su bolso y luego en una pila de libros y cuadernos, acomodando todo sobre el acolchado.

Tomé uno de los libros y lo hojeé despreocupadamente, recostándome sobre su cama. Me sentía en la gloria. Yo era, tal vez, el único que había llegado tan lejos, al punto de entrar a su cuarto.

Oí un teléfono vibrar y después vi que era el celular de Kurt. Éste prácticamente corrió para cogerlo de la mesita de noche, sonriendo bobamente. Yo me quedé intrigado. Tecleó algo en respuesta y luego lo guardo en el bolsillo, sentándose posteriormente frente a mí en la cama.

- De acuerdo – musitó entusiasmado – ¡Hora de trabajar!

Sonreí de lado y comencé a explicarle período por período, desde la prehistoria, hasta la actualidad, de vez en cuando haciendo representaciones para explicarme mejor, fingiendo ser un cavernícola, lo cual sacó varias carcajadas y _"¡Estás loco!"_, de parte de Kurt.

La hora pasó mucho más rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido, y sin darme cuenta, el reloj marcaba las diez.

- ¡Ahhg! – Se quejó Kurt, en medio de un suspiro – No podría memorizar ni una sola fecha más. ¡Estoy exhausto!

- Yo también, aunque ha sido divertido estudiar contigo – sonreí, con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

- Eso el cierto – señaló con su dedo índice - ¿Una peli?

- Por supuesto.

Ambos quitamos los libros y demases, acomodando una nueva ronda de comida "no nutritiva" sobre el edredón y echándonos literalmente, como si lo hiciéramos de toda la vida, uno junto al otro, con toda la confianza del mundo.

- ¿Qué película has puesto? – consulté a medio comer una palomita.

- Una de mis preferidas – soltó un suspiro teatral y me miró – Moulin Rouge.

- ¿De verdad? – Me sorprendí – También es una de mis favoritas – exclamé como si estuviéramos en un concierto de un cantante famoso, confesando nuestro fanatismo – Considero que es la película más genial de todas… y romántica por sobre todo lo demás.

- Sí, lo es… nunca puedo evitar emocionarme al verla.

La imagen comenzó a avanzar en la pantalla del televisor, por lo que nos quedamos en silencio, lanzándonos pequeñas miradas furtivas de vez en cuando. Al momento en que la canción "Come what may" comenzó a sonar, no pude evitar cantarla, en susurros. Kurt sólo se acercó más a mí y escuchó en silencio. Yo continué tarareando la letra casi sobre su oído, sintiéndome en el cielo por el sólo hecho de estar así con él. Era un gran avance para mí… para nosotros.

- Es una hermosa canción, ¿no crees? – dijo de pronto.

- Lo es… Me… me encantaría cantarla en el glee – propuse, tratando de que comprendiera la indirecta – Aunque más me gustaría dedicarla… a alguien.

- ¿Eres de los que dedican canciones? – Le sentí reír suavemente – Eso es algo muy cursi. ¿Das serenatas bajo las ventanas también?

- Oye, no te rías… - fruncí el ceño – Creo que cuando uno está realmente enamorado, esas cosas no son para nada cursis… Al contrario, son una muestra de amor.

- Y tú ¿lo has hecho? – consultó, mirándome frente a frente.

- No… pero… - no podía despegar mis ojos de sus labios – Pretendo hacerlo pronto.

- ¿En serio? – Rió nuevamente - ¿Te gusta alguien del coro? Apuesto que es el chico en silla de ruedas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Artie? ¡No! Y no me gusta nadie del glee… no técnicamente – sentí que me ruborizaba.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y tras esta apareció un hombre alto, con una gorra algo estropeada sobre la cabeza, una camiseta manchada con grasa y una expresión de pocos amigos.

- Kurt, no me dijiste que estabas con alguien en tu cuarto – no sé por qué, pero presentí un doble sentido en sus palabras.

- Papá, él es Blaine… y… es mi amigo… - se puso en pie algo nervioso, señalándome con sus manos – Que me estaba ayudando a estudiar.

- Hola, ¿Qué tal? – saludé, levantándome de la cama y aproximándome a él para tenderle la mano. Él no me rechazó, pero me miró con desconfianza.

- Creí que estudiarías en la sala – murmuró, cruzándose de brazos.

- Es que Finn está jugando con su x-box y no hubiéramos podido concentrarnos con el ruido – apretó los labios y dejó que sus hermosos ojos azul cielo se pasearan entre su padre y yo.

- De acuerdo, bajen a cenar en cuanto terminen – sentenció, dando la vuelta y marchándose.

Miré a Kurt con una ceja alzada, debido a que parecía una estatua de lo inmóvil que estaba.

- Okay – soltó un suspiro – Eso fue incómodo.

- ¿Por qué tu padre hizo tantas preguntas? – Quise saber – No es como si fueras a aprovecharte de mí, ¿o sí? – reí, sentándome en el borde de la cama.

- Es algo… desconfiado – se sentó junto a mí – Después de todo lo que pasó, no se le hace fácil creer en las personas que me rodean.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté.

- Blaine, ya hablamos de esto y sabes que no me gusta tocar el tema – me miró de soslayo.

- Pero tú también sabes que soy de fiar. Jamás te juzgaría y me encantaría saber qué es lo que pasó antes de conocerte, tu vida… no lo sé… Saber más de ti, para comprenderte mejor.

- ¡Olvídalo! ¿Sí? – exclamó elevando la voz una octava. Alcé las manos para que se calmara.

- Creo que ya es tarde… Será mejor que me vaya – declaré, caminando hacia la puerta.

- No… Blaine… Quédate a cenar ¿quieres? – murmuró, regresando a su tono de voz habitual.

- Adiós, Kurt – me despedí con una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes – Nos vemos mañana.

Anduve tres pasos y luego me palmeé la frente.

- Am… esto… - regresé al marco de la puerta - ¿Le dirás a Figgins que yo no inicié la pelea?

- Pero… si lo hiciste – alzó una ceja.

- Sí, claro… pero si lo dices, él te creerá y entonces podré regresar a clases mañana… - me rasqué la cabeza – Sino, estaré suspenso dos semanas – torcí el gesto.

- Pues… creo que podré… pasarme por su oficina mañana – balbuceó no muy convencido.

- Ok.

Salí de la casa de Kurt con una confusión enorme en mi cabeza. Era estúpido todo esto. A veces sentía que solamente perdía mi tiempo fijándome en alguien que ni siquiera notaba mi existencia más allá de un buen amigo. Es injusto que a estas alturas, aun no confíe en mí como para tratar aquel tema… Quizás sólo deba abrir la boca, confesarme y luego continuar mi vida en paz, una vez que me rechace.

KURT.

No sé por qué sentí que algo se descomponía dentro de mí en cuanto Blaine cruzó el umbral de la puerta. No deseaba que las cosas fueran así, pero no podía evitar alterarme cada vez que el tema salía a colación. Sé que Blaine, mejor que nadie, me comprendería si le confesara que soy gay… Pero tendría también que contarle toda la historia, lo cual me haría escarbar en un pasado demasiado oscuro como para sacar a la luz. Lo más probable es que recordaría el por qué me cortaba las muñecas con tanta frecuencia y volvería a hacerlo por la maldita lluvia de emociones que me vendrían luego de contar toda mi patética vida. Hasta el momento, Blaine ha logrado mucho, y no quisiera que todo lo que ha conseguido se valla por el escusado.

Bajé a cenar, a pesar de que no sentía ganas de comer, luego de lo ocurrido.

- Y ¿tu amigo? – Consultó Carole, en cuanto entré en el comedor - ¿No bajará a cenar?

- Él… tuvo que irse, me pidió que lo disculpara – balbuceé, ocupando una de las sillas.

- Oh… es una lástima. Bien, vamos a cenar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la conversación a la hora de comer no se convirtió en un diálogo entre mi padre y Finn, lo cual no sabía si fue bueno o malo.

- Entonces… Kurt… - yo, con el tenedor a medio camino, volteé a mirarlo.

- ¿Uh? – musité.

- Este… amigo tuyo… es aquel chico del que… - se aclaró la garganta y adiviné inmediatamente lo siguiente que diría – me hablaste el otro día, ¿no?

- Oh, no, no, no… Papá, Blaine es… mi amigo – le di una clara entonación a cada sílaba de la frase "MI AMIGO"

- Hmm… ya veo, pues… Me alegro mucho de que tengas amigos, lo sabes – dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- Sí, lo sé… Aunque te agradecería que las conversaciones que tenemos ambos, quedaran de esta forma – farfullé.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Interrumpió Finn – Somos una familia, ¿no? Si tú tienes novio, ¿no crees que nos gustaría saberlo?

- Finn – Carole le tomó el brazo, pero era tarde.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? – Exclamé - ¡Es más que evidente que les importa muy poco lo que pase conmigo o si algo me hace feliz! Asique por favor ¡No te metas! Y, no… ¡No somos una familia! He visto tribus salvajes en África por la National Geographic, que se comunican mucho mejor que nosotros. Esto sólo es un grupo de personas con personalidades tan diferentes, que aunque vivimos juntos bajo el mismo techo, jamás nos detenemos a saber qué tal le fue al otro en su día – tomé un poco de aire y me puse de pie, regresando a mis cabales, luego de soltar todo eso – Con su permiso – dije en un hilo de voz, retirándome a mi cuarto con la sangre bombeando en mi cerebro a mil por hora.

- No debiste decir nada – oí susurrar a Carole en tono molesto.

Caminé en círculos por mi cuarto, lleno de frustración, pero intentando calmarme para no cometer una locura, o hacer cualquier cosa de la que después me arrepintiera.

Tan sólo necesitaba calmarme y sabía que sólo una cosa lo haría, o más bien, un persona.

Marqué su número y esperé impaciente a que cogiera el móvil.

- ¿Kurt? – Dijo del otro lado - ¿Ya me extrañas? Acabamos de vernos, aunque eso sería muy dulce de tu parte – su risa tenue logró algo de tranquilidad en mí.

- Am… digamos que necesitaba hablar con alguien y… ¿quién mejor que tú? – murmuré sentándome en mi cama.

- Pues has hecho lo correcto, soy algo así como mejor que un psicólogo a la hora de dar mi evaluación de un problema y por lo general sugiero soluciones prácticas.

- Exactamente lo que necesito ahora – reí – Seb, ¿te he dicho que mi casa apesta?

- Am… creo que no, pero si es así… Puedo hacer espacio en mi cuarto para que te mudes conmigo – nuevamente su risa lanzó descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo.

- Es una solución bastante práctica y que te favorece en un cien por ciento – declaré divertido.

- ¿Cien por ciento? Te equivocas… tendría que quitar algunas de mis cosas, prestarte la mitad de mi cama, compartir mi baño… Creo que el único beneficiado serías tú.

- Bien, aunque dudo mucho que eso pase. Sebastian, no puedo salir de mi casa… aún tengo 16… podrían encarcelar a tus padres culpándolos de secuestro o algo parecido.

- Por ti correría el riesgo – carcajeó – Pero, hablando en serio… ¿Están así de mal las cosas en tu casa?

- Pues, algo así. Teniendo una madrastra, un hermanastro idiota y un padre que evita entrometerse demasiado… no es mucho lo que puedo pedir – torcí el gesto, aunque él no podía verme.

- Hmm… Suena como algo complicado, pero… a pesar de eso, tengo una idea que puede ayudar un poco – pude imaginar su mirada perspicaz.

- Te escucho.

- El primer paso es… Aceptar la propuesta que te hice esta tarde. Sé mi novio, luego… todos los problemas se resolverán – declaró como si eso fuera a pasar.

- Y ¿cómo se supone que ser tu novio arreglará mis problemas? – quise saber.

- Simple. Será tu justificación más honesta a todas tus ausencias.

- ¿Ausencias? ¿De qué demonios hablas? – farfullé.

- Eso. Luego de la escuela, no tendrás porqué llegar de inmediato a casa, sino hasta bien entrada la noche, así evitarás mil problemas y sólo llegarás directamente a tu cuarto, olvidándote por completo de todo lo de antes – sonaba de cierta forma, lógico.

- Puede que tengas un punto, pero dudo mucho que a mi padre le agrade la idea de que esté llegando tarde a casa – expliqué.

- En un principio, pero mientras vea que eres inmensamente feliz, no pondrá objeciones – comentó – Aunque en un principio no llegarás tan tarde, sólo un poco, y lentamente irás atrasando tu hora de llegada – le oí reí una vez más - ¿No es un plan genial?

- Tal vez – dije, no muy convencido todavía.

- Oh, vamos Kurt ¡Es lo mejor que tienes por ahora! – se quejó.

- Es cierto, pero nuevamente eres tú el beneficiado en cierto grado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tendrás tu respuesta mucho antes de lo esperado – sentí el rubor subir a mi rostro – Veámonos mañana, fuera del colegio y aclararemos todo el asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

- Y, ¿responderás a mi propuesta? – quiso saber.

- Sí, te daré una respuesta. Adiós Sebastian.

- Hasta mañana Kurt.

Finalicé la llamada, aun con el estómago revuelto y el corazón palpitando fuertemente contra mi pecho, pero ya no era por el mal rato que había pasado, si no por lo que se venía mañana. Tendría que pensar en una decisión esta misma noche y decírsela a Sebastian después de clases. Tan sólo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

Caminé por los pasillos de McKinley, como siempre, con la mirada fija en mis pies. De la nada, algo me empujó contra los casilleros, azotándome contra estos con violencia. Karofsky atacaba de nuevo, pero esta vez podía ver el odio en su mirada. Apretó sin consideración mi garganta con su mano, enrollada alrededor de este, dejándome sin nada de aire.

- Escúchame muy bien cara de muñeca – los oídos comenzaron a pitarme, por lo que le oía a medias, en medio de mi gran y fallido intento por respirar – Si vas con Figgins y abres la boca en contra de nosotros, date por muerto. ¿Has oído bien?

Yo no pude emitir ni el más mínimo sonido, porque estaba más que asfixiado. Su puño presionaba mi garganta lastimándome y haciendo que me desfalleciera lentamente.

- Estás advertido, asique no hagas nada estúpido – me soltó, dejándome caer al suelo y marchándose rápido.

Cuando por fin sentí el aire regresar a mis pulmones, comencé a toser como un loco. Tomé inhalaciones irregulares, hasta que logré volver a respirar con normalidad. Bastante poco duraban mis períodos de paz, de hecho… ni siquiera lograban ser 24 horas.

Lo peor de todo es que una vez más, sin Blaine para hacerme olvidar aquello, los sentimientos y las ganas de dañarme a mí mismo, regresaban, arrasando con todo lo bueno como un tsunami. Una vez más me sentía como escoria y como lo que en realidad era… Un completo deshecho humano. Sin valor, ni sentido alguno… Sin mencionar que, por mi culpa, no podía tener a Blaine a mi lado para retener mi impulso de autoflagelación.

Corrí hacia mi taquilla, con el cuerpo crispado de rabia. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo, y con todos los malditos sentimientos denigrantes que rondaban por mi cabeza. Dentro de mi casillero, oculto, para que Blaine no lo viese, tenía a mi fiel amigo, y a la vez enemigo… El cúter que solía usar para estos casos.

Caminé hacia el campo de futbol. Jamás había hecho lo de cortarme en ningún otro sitio, más que en un baño. Pero las últimas veces, había tenido demasiado público para mi gusto.

Oculta bajo las graderías, ajeno a la vista de cualquier entrometido, me senté en el suelo, importándome muy poco ensuciarme la ropa de Finn que traía puesta, o al menos los vaqueros.

Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, por lo que es un momento dudé al ver las sonrosadas marcas de las cicatrices en mi brazo izquierdo. Pero entonces recordé el maldito rostro de los brabucones y enterré el filo en mi piel, como si no fuese parte de mí.

Lloré silenciosamente, entre sollozos, aunque, por donde me encontraba, nadie podría oírme a menos que gritase. Todos se encontraban en clases y yo estaba allí solo.

Como deseaba que Blaine estuviera a mi lado, sólo para que me secara las lágrimas con sus pulgares, me diera una sonrisa preocupada y susurrara que todo estaba bien. Eso hubiera bastado para lanzar lejos el cúter y olvidarme para siempre de toda esta porquería. Pero no podía, ya que él no iba a aparecer de la nada esta vez. No esta vez.

BLAINE.

- ¿Otra vez te has quedado dormido, Blaine? – exclamó Santana a través del auricular.

- Dios, Santana… Son… las 7:30 de la mañana – bufé, ojeando el reloj de mi mesa de noche.

- ¿Y no piensas venir a clases? – chilló.

- ¿Acaso el Sr. Schue no les dijo? – consulté, restregándome los ojos y reprimiendo un bostezo con el que seguramente sería capaz de tragarme mi móvil.

- ¡Decirnos qué! – farfulló.

- Estoy suspendido hasta nuevo aviso – respondí de lo más tranquilo.

- Que ¿Qué? ¿Suspendido? – La sorpresa en su voz me aclaró que nadie se había enterado aún - ¡De eso nada! ¡Tú no puedes estar suspendido, si eres el mejor alumno!

- Pues me metí en una pelea y salí perdiendo – murmuré en medio de un bostezo que no logré frenar.

- ¿Te han dado una paliza? ¿Blaine, estás bien? – Se alarmó - ¡Tú sólo dime quienes fueron para ir a partirles la madre!

- Calma, Chuck Norris – me burlé – Me peleé con los del equipo, pero les pateé el trasero a los muy hijos de puta.

- Wow, estoy impresionada por partida doble – le oí reír – Tú siendo el chico malo y que dice malas palabras. Veo que al fin sigues mi ejemplo – de pronto dejó de reír - ¡Demonios! Me comienzo a sentir una mala influencia – su seriedad me sacó una carcajada.

- Lo eres, pero no ha sido por gusto – expliqué – Sólo defendía a Kurt… pero no logré que Figgins me creyera.

- ¿Qué? Dios, eres el chico que consigue la financiación que tiene el instituto por rendimiento académico. Figgins debería mandar a hacer una estatua tamaño real de ti, la cual de todos modos sería pequeña, y rendirle tributo, alabarte con una danza hindú o de dónde demonios sea su origen – musitó molesta – Ese viejo está loco si les cree a los idiotas del equipo antes que a ti.

- Lo sé… de hecho, creí que no tendría problema alguno si golpeaba a esos idiotas, pero todo salió mal.

- ¿Y Kurt? – Increpó - ¿Él no dijo nada?

- No… él… no estuvo allí…

- ¿Y dejó que te suspendieran? – chilló ofuscada.

- Santana, no hagas… yo ya hablé con…

- Espera a que lo encuentre – bufó, cortando la llamada.

¡Demonios! Yo y mi bocota. Sólo espero que no lo encuentre.

* * *

_**Uuuuii... esperemos que esa Santana no haga nada en contra de Kurt! :S**_

_**Atte.**_

_**JC.**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: "Hair"**

_KURT._

Mis muñecas sangraban como nunca, mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Me sentía basura humana, arrullado bajo las graderías del campo de futbol. Había roto la promesa jamás hecha a Blaine, y de cierta manera agradecía no haberla hecho, porque la hubiera deshecho tantas veces que… mi palabra perdería credibilidad.

Estaba lastimado, sangrando y con una angustia y odio en mi ser tan grande, que creía que moriría asfixiado por aquellas emociones. Por primera vez en mi vida, deseaba ser lo suficientemente valiente para haber cortado un poco más profundo y desangrarme hasta morir.

- ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? – oí una voz familiar, muy cerca de donde yo me encontraba.

- ¿Y porque estaría aquí? – habló una segunda voz de chica.

- No lo sé – chilló la primera – Pero dentro no está… Así que ¡Tiene que estar afuera!

Intenté ponerme de pie, para huir y que nadie me viera en esta condiciones, pero estaba algo débil y ya había perdido bastante sangre, por lo que me resbalé y caí ruidosamente.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Dijo la chica - ¿Quién está ahí? – gritó.

- Puede ser un violador – le susurró la otra – Tengo gas pimienta.

- Britt, dudo mucho que sea un violador – le dijo la otra – Tal vez sea Hummel, demos la vuelta.

¡Rayos! Me encontraron. Intenté nuevamente ponerme en pie y salir corriendo, pero la potencia de la voz de la morena me detuvo.

- ¡Aleluya! Por fin te encuentro traidor – escupió como si se tratara de una serpiente – Ya me enteré que por tu culpa han dejado en suspensión a Blaine. Estarás muy contento, ¿no? – yo no fui capaz de voltear a mirarla, además estaba cubierto de sangre.

- Es una pena, y no fue mi culpa – murmuré, conteniendo mi nerviosismo.

- Ha, sí, claro… Que fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú el que manchó su expediente intachable – bufó con ira – Ni siquiera has sido capaz de hablar con Figgins para que pueda regresar a la escuela. ¿Y te consideras su amigo?

- Es él quien me considera su amigo – dije, comenzando a molestarme – Además, te pediré que no te metas.

- ¿Qué no me meta? – Sonó indignada y furiosa - ¡De eso nada! Y, ¿puedes mirarme cuando te hablo? O ¿es que también eres cobarde conmigo?

Tragándome las ganas de empujarla y salir corriendo, me volteé lentamente y la miré de frente, viendo como sus ojos pasaban de estar coléricos a asustados y casi choquearse.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – abrió la boca para continuar hablando, pero nada salió de ella.

- Como verás… tengo asuntos más importantes con los que lidiar – murmuré, caminando hacia ella, con la esperanza de que sólo me dejara pasar.

- Oy-oye… yo… Dios… es-espera – balbuceó consternada – S-sé que puedo ser una perra, p-pero… Dios, déjame ayudarte – pidió, pasando una mano por su frente, viéndose preocupada en realidad.

La chica rubia que la acompañaba, que era su novia Brittany, me miró de pies a cabeza y luego sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño pañuelo de papel. Caminó hacia mí, siendo observada por su novia y me lo entregó, ocultando sus lágrimas.

- Gracias… - murmuré a la rubia – Pero… No, gracias – esta vez me dirigí a Santana.

- No puedes andar así por la escuela… es… de locos – continuó entre balbuceos nerviosos, sin apartar su mirada de mis manos.

- Me las sé arreglar sólo… y, por favor… no le digas nada de esto a Blaine – pedí – No quisiera darle algo más por lo que preocuparse. Gracias

Salí de allí, con la mirada clavada en mí, y presionando el pañuelo de papel contra una de mis muñecas magulladas. En segundos estuvo empapado, por lo que lo boté, mientras pensaba en un nuevo escondite hasta que las clases acabaran y así poder salir tranquilamente sin ser visto.

_BLAINE._

- ¿Qué dices? – vociferé al teléfono.

- Lo que oyes, ¿Qué acaso estas sordo, Blaine? – Chilló la chica con histeria – Yo lo vi, estaba cubierto de sangre… ¡Sangre de sus muñecas! El suicida otra vez está en sus andadas.

- Yo le di un pañuelo – añadió otra voz que supuse, era de Britt.

-Ok, ok… Yo… ¡Demonios! – Me revolví el pelo frustrado – Voy para allá – afirmé, sin importarme que se supone que no podía.

- Pero tú estás…

- No me importa – declaré – Si se trata de Kurt, haré lo que sea.

Corté la llamada y tomando mi chaqueta, bajé los cinco escalones, hasta el vestíbulo. Cogí las llaves de mi carro y de un portazo, salí de mi casa en dirección al instituto.

En menos de diez minutos estuve allí, habiéndome pasado varios semáforos en rojo y señales de alto.

Corrí por el pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes, mirando hacia todas partes, y abriéndome paso para avanzar.

- ¡Señor Anderson! – oí tras de mí la inconfundible voz del director, con su pronunciación extraña.

Me volteé como si me hubieran sorprendido con un cadáver en las manos.

- Usted no puede estar aquí, porque no se ha acabado su suspensión…

- Si lo sé pero…

- Ni se ha probado su inocencia…

- Necesito hacer algo urgente…

- Así que le pediré que se retire ahora mismo por donde vino – sentenció.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Lo siento, pero no puedo – afirmé, poniendo determinación en mis palabras.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – frunció el ceño.

- Que no lo haré – me di vuelta y eché a correr a todo lo que dieron mis piernas, chocando con un montón de estudiantes, pasando casi por sobre ellos, con tal de huir de Figgins.

- ¡Anderson! – le oí vociferar a la distancia.

Cuando llegué al final del pasillo, entré al servicio de los chicos, con la esperanza de hallarlo allí. Inspeccioné cada cubículo, encontrándolos todos vacíos.

Salí, pero no sin antes mirar a todas partes, por si es que aparecía Figgins. Me sentía como un espía en la estación enemiga.

Luego de revisar todos los lugares posibles, me dirigí al patio. Tal vez haya algún lugar en el cual pudo ocultarse para que nadie lo viera. Entonces recordé el basurero en el que él dijo que solía pasar los recesos.

Caminé hacia él y lo abrí, sin ver nada más que basura. ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde podía estar?

- ¿Lo viste? – murmuraron entre ellas un par de porristas que pasaban por mi lado.

- Sí, estaba todo cubierto de sangre – respondió la otra, haciendo que agudizara mi oído.

- Seguro que ha caído…

- Disculpa – dije, tomando del hombro a la muchacha, que miró mi mano con asco - ¿Quién estaba ensangrentado?

- Un chico en el estacionamiento que trataba de abrir un auto a la fuerza – respondió con tono de burla la porrista.

- Ok, gracias.

Sin perder tiempo, corrí a grandes zancadas hacia el aparcamiento, con enormes ganas de que fuera Kurt de quien hablaban y no que se tratara de alguien más.

Efectivamente, el castaño forcejeaba con la ventana del conductor de un carro algo desvencijado. Avancé con enormes ganas de estar junto a él lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Kurt! – vociferé.

El chico se detuvo al instante en su esfuerzo por bajar la ventanilla, girando sobre sus talones con lentitud. Al verme, sus ojos se cristalizaron, haciendo que las lágrimas se le desbordaran al instante. Deduje de inmediato que su estado anímico estaba por los suelos. Me acerqué a él, pero Kurt me sorprendió, al correr y envolverme en sus brazos con tristeza desesperada. Me presionó contra su cuerpo, rodeándome con urgencia, a lo que yo sólo pude corresponder. Lo abracé cálidamente, porque sabía que era eso lo que necesitaba. Escondí mi nariz en su cuello, sintiéndolo sollozar en mi hombro.

- Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí… - susurré a su oído, mientras pasaba mi mano por su espalda de arriba abajo – No estás solo.

Continuó llorando y gimiendo en silencio, sorbiendo su llanto a ratos, para luego continuar llorando. No tuve mejor idea que subirlo a mi carro, para alejarnos de las miradas curiosas de todo mundo.

Ajusté su cinturón de seguridad, viéndolo rebuscar en la guantera y sacando un paquete de pañuelos de papel.

Una vez frente al volante, me volteé a mirarlo con preocupación.

- Kurt, ¿quieres hablar de esto? – él negó con la cabeza.

- No por… ahora – dijo entre respiraciones irregulares producidas por la llantina.

- ¿Quieres ir a tu casa? ¿A la mía? ¿A algún lugar en especial? – sugerí.

- No – negó frenético – A mi casa no.

- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – propuse.

- Tampoco… vamos a otra parte… ¿Sí? – me miró con sus ojos brillantes y no pude negarme.

- Ok – puse en marcha el vehículo y salimos de allí.

Nos sentamos en un banco y lo arropé con mi chaqueta, puesto que hacía bastante frío. Él se mantuvo con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, casi como si no estuviera en la vida real.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – quise saber.

- No – movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha muy lentamente en negación.

- ¿Fueron ellos otra vez? – presioné.

- Sí – vi sus ojos aguarse de nuevo.

- ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? – traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila, apretando mis puños para contener mi ira.

- No voy a decírtelo – dijo en un hilo de voz, debido a que las lágrimas comenzaban a descender nuevamente.

- Por favor, Kurt – rogué, poniéndome frente a él y agachándome para estar a la altura de sus ojos - ¿No confías en mí?

- Sí, pero… - volteó su mirada hacia un lado, secando sus lágrimas con el puño ensangrentado de la sudadera – Es estúpido… yo soy estúpido.

- No, no lo eres… no vuelvas a decir eso – lo frené, tomando sus piernas con una mano a cada lado. Él regresó su mirada a mis ojos – Sabes que sólo quiero ayudarte… y que estoy dispuesto a todo para hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó, sorprendiéndome - ¿Para qué? ¿Qué ganas tú con ayudarme? Yo no soy nadie… nadie importante, sólo soy… un chico depresivo… suicida, según Santana… ¿Por qué perder tu tiempo con alguien como yo?

- Porque quiero hacerlo, para que estés bien. Gano mucho con esto Kurt, el sólo ver una sonrisa resplandeciente en tu rostro, es el mejor premio que pueda ganar – sentí un nudo en mi garganta, pero lo retuve para seguir hablando, ahora que tenía toda su atención – Eres una persona importante para mí… Eres EL chico más importante para mí… Lo que no importa es lo que los demás digan. Estar a tu lado, compartir experiencias contigo, estudiar en el mismo salón y… hasta almorzar juntos… es el más increíble tiempo que vivo… Adoro perder mi tiempo junto a ti… Aunque considero que mientras se trate de ti… Jamás será perder el tiempo.

Sostuvo su mirada en mis ojos, penetrantemente, casi como si intentara perforarlos, mientras expresaba silenciosamente todo lo que nunca saldría de su boca. Sin temor, tomé sus manos entre las mías, percatándome de lo frías que estaban. Entonces recordé los cortes. Subí la tela para examinar sus heridas. Le miré y vi la vergüenza en sus profundidades azules. Tenía cortaduras muy profundas en ambas muñecas que necesitaban ser curadas.

- Tendría que llevarte a una consulta médica… o un hospital – murmuré bajo.

- No lo hagas… sabes que llamarán a mi padre… y él no sabe nada de esto… ni de nada… por favor… no me lleves – rogó, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que sigas perdiendo más sangre de la que ya has perdido – dije con voz firme.

- Cúrame tú, entonces – propuso con ojos esperanzados – No sería la primera vez que lo haces.

- Por supuesto que lo haré, pero tendremos que comprar vendas… porque en mi casa ya no tengo – murmuré, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie y caminando a su lado para abandonar el pequeño parque en el que nos encontrábamos.

- Por cierto… gracias – musitó en un susurro, mientras yo aplicaba algo de alcohol en sus heridas – Por todo lo que dijiste hace un rato, fue… realmente… conmovedor…

- No fue conmovedor – corregí – Fue la verdad de las cosas.

- Bueno, como sea… nadie nunca me había hecho sentir como si fuera el centro de su universo… y tú lo hiciste.

"Porque lo eres", pensé en decir, pero me arrepentí y sólo le sonreí, viéndolo arrugar el rostro por el escozor que le producía el algodón con alcohol.

Una vez que vendé sus muñecas, me sentí mucho más tranquilo, sabiendo que ya no seguiría sangrando.

- Quítate esa sudadera – le dije – Está cubierta de sangre, tu padre morirá de un infarto si te ve con ella.

- Tal vez piense que fue un sangrado nasal, como le dije a Finn una vez – rió amargamente.

- Eso no es divertido… para nada – comenté, ayudándolo a sacar los brazos de la prenda – Ponte mi chaqueta, hace demasiado frío como para que andes así nada más.

- Pero, Blaine… tengo tu chaqueta blanca aun en casa… Terminaré por tener una colección – alegó.

- No me importa, yo tengo suficientes – insistí, poniéndole mi chaqueta azul marino sobre los hombros.

- Siempre siento que estoy en deuda contigo – murmuró.

- No lo estás.

- ¿Tus padres no están? – preguntó mirando alrededor de mi cuarto.

- Al parecer… no.

- Que bien, no quisiera causarte problemas… ya sabes – gesticuló con sus manos.

- De acuerdo ¡Hora de la verdad! – me senté frente a él en mi cama, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, viendo como los abría en sorpresa por el acercamiento repentino.

- ¿Uh?

- Te exijo que me digas que fue lo que pasó hoy – lo miré empequeñeciendo los ojos – Y no te dejaré salir de mi cuarto hasta que lo hagas.

- ¿Enserio seguirás con eso? – Hizo una mueca – Blaine, no quiero hablar, de acuerdo.

- Tendrás que hacerlo, es la hora de la verdad – respondí, sin cambiar mi expresión de interrogatorio – Ya van tres meses desde que nos conocemos y no eres capaz de hablar conmigo sinceramente. El año se acabará pronto y no pienso dejar pasar las cosas por más tiempo.

- No te diré nada – cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? – insistí.

- Porque sí, ahora déjame ir – dijo.

- No, porque si lo hago… jamás volverá a haber un momento en el que podamos hablar con tanta tranquilidad como ahora.

- ¿Qué te asegura que no? – murmuró.

- ¿Quién es Jessie para ti? – solté, viéndome en la obligación de obligarlo a decir algo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? ¿Por qué conoces tú a Jessie? ¿Has estado averiguando de mí? – habló atropelladamente.

- Uh-uh… Yo pregunté primero – debatí.

- Pues… pues… es un amigo de mi antiguo instituto, pero ¿Y qué con eso? – frunció el ceño, más que molesto.

- Nada, sólo es que tienes una cantidad enorme de fotos con él en tu Facebook – respondí, manteniendo el tono normal.

- Ya te dije que era mi amigo, ¿acaso tú no te sacas fotos con tus amigos del glee? – rebatió.

- Claro que sí, Kurt… - solté un suspiro y me revolví el pelo, alejándome un poco de él - ¿Ni siquiera me dirás por qué te cambiaron de instituto a mitad de año?

- Son cosas personales – respondió con frialdad – No puedo decírtelas.

- Y ¿es a causa de ese mismo motivo que los chicos del equipo te tratan así? – intuí.

- Los del equipo se meten con todo el mundo – farfulló.

- No, Kurt… a ninguno de nosotros nos han golpeado… Además de slushies, no han hecho nada más en nuestra contra… no como contigo.

- Tal vez sólo son intolerantes…

- Y ¿qué hay de aquellas fotos que me mostraste, en donde vestías diferente? Dijiste que en tu otro instituto no toleraban verte vestido así… ¿Por qué?

- ¡No lo sé! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Ya deja de preguntarme! – Vociferó, poniéndose en pie – Estoy harto de tus estúpidas preguntas.

- Kurt… cálmate – me puse frente a él.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si sólo me haces recordar cosas horribles? ¡No quiero calmarme!

Se zafó de mis manos que estaban en su brazo y salió por la puerta, dando un portazo. Yo no dudé en seguirlo.

- ¡Kurt! ¡Espera! ¡Kurt! – grité, alcanzándolo en el vestíbulo.

- Déjame ir – dijo sin ánimos.

- Por favor… no te molestes conmigo… por favor – rogué, viéndolo a los ojos.

- Eres un idiota – susurró, luego de mirarme por un minuto entero.

Me medio abrazó y salió a la intemperie, dejándome con muchas cosas que decir.

_KURT._

Salí de la casa de Blaine, algo desanimado. No esperaba un interrogatorio de su parte… él nunca lo hacía, jamás preguntaba cuando yo no lo deseaba… Pero, tal vez ya sea hora de confiar en él, porque si tomaré la decisión que me he planteado anoche… de todos modos va a enterarse, y no me gustaría que fuera por terceros.

Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo y entonces me palmeé la frente recordando que tenía un compromiso.

- ¿Seb? – contesté.

- Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿no te lo indica el identificador de llamadas? – Bromeó – Kurt, llevo un rato esperando afuera de tu instituto, pero aún no te veo.

- Am… eso… este, ¿puedes venir por mí? – pregunté, haciendo una mueca que sabía que él no podía ver.

- ¿Ir por ti? ¿A dónde? – consultó.

- Pues, ¿a Westerville? – mi voz fue casi un susurro.

- ¿Westerville? ¿Qué haces allí? – quiso saber, algo confundido.

- Larga historia, te digo en cuanto vengas – prometí.

Pasado un rato, divisé el reluciente carro negro de Sebastian doblando la esquina de la calle. Se detuvo a mi lado y bajó la ventanilla, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Su carruaje espera – saludó.

- Gracias.

Me subí de inmediato, pues tenía bastante frío, ya que la primavera tardaba en dar paso al verano.

- Bien, ¿me dirás que hacías por estos lados? – dijo, ladeándose en su asiento, para mirarme de frente.

- Pues… estaba en la casa de un amigo – respondí, encogiéndome de hombros, como si eso completara la explicación.

- ¿No has ido a clases? – exclamó.

- Claro que he ido, pero surgió un asunto… y… tuve que salir antes… pero ya lo he resuelto – traté de explicarme.

- Oh, de acuerdo – volvió a mirar al frente - ¿Sabes? Estamos súper cerca de mi casa, ¿quieres conocerla? – preguntó, poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

- Am… Sí, seguro – dije no muy convencido.

Condujo por las calles cercanas a la casa de Blaine y se detuvo frente a una casa enorme de dos plantas, con un hermoso jardín frontal y pequeños arbustos cumpliendo la función de cerca divisoria. Nos bajamos, y nuevamente Sebastian abrió la puerta para mí, tomando mi mano, y depositando un beso en mi mejilla, lo que me hizo sonrojar.

- ¿Están tus padres? – pregunté para entablar conversación.

- Espero sinceramente que no – habló con picardía. Yo sólo sonreí azorado.

Al entrar, comprobamos que efectivamente, los padres de Sebastian no estaban, por lo que mi nerviosismo se acrecentó.

- Sentémonos en la sala, ¿de acuerdo? – propuso él. Yo asentí y me dejé guiar por la enorme casa – Bien, has tenido toda la noche para pensar en mi propuesta – comenzó a decir – Por lo que… me encantaría oír esa respuesta que llevo esperando.

- Oh, am… lo pensé y… creo que es una gran idea que podría dar resultado… Por lo que… sí, Sebastian, acepto ser tu novio – dije, con los nervios amenazando por producirme un ataque allí mismo.

- Oh, Kurt… no sabes lo felices que seremos – musitó, poniendo una mano en mi mejilla, acunando mi rostro y acercándose a mí lentamente para besarme. Yo no supe cómo reaccionar, ni qué hacer, por lo que presioné mis ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza, a la espera de sus labios.

Sentí la suavidad de los suyos, pero aquellas mariposas que esperaba sentir, fueron más bien, un montón de polillas que aletearon con debilidad en mi estómago. Sebastian puso todo su esfuerzo en aquel beso, pero yo no cooperé, porque no estaba cómodo.

Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a acrecentar la intensidad del beso, descendiendo por mi cuello, por lo que comencé a alejarme de él, pero Sebastian no se daba por aludido. Él continuó con su recorrido por mi cuello y luego de vuelta a mi boca, a pesar de que yo estaba poniendo mis manos entre nosotros, para lograr algo de espacio o separarnos del todo.

- Seb… ya, detente – susurré, empujándolo con mis manos en su pecho.

- ¿Qué dices? – el siguió con lo suyo, consiguiendo que finalmente me zafara a la fuerza de sus curiosas manos y me pusiera de pie.

Seb me miró sin entender mi actitud, como si yo tuviese un tercer ojo en la frente.

- ¿Qué pasa Kurt? – preguntó de lo más normal.

- Pues, que vas muy rápido – musité acomodando mi ropa – Yo no soy esa clase de chico, tan… tan… demostrativo – rebusqué la palabra adecuada.

- Kurt, ¿no me digas que eres puritano? – bromeó, parándose frente a mí.

- No es eso, pero ya sabes que jamás he estado con nadie – me expliqué, tomando mi bolso del sofá contiguo.

- Lo sé, pero por la misma razón, deberías dejarte querer, ¿no crees? – intentó acercarse para besarme de nuevo.

- No, no lo creo – nuevamente puse mi mano como frontera entre ambos, para apartarme – Prefiero que nos conozcamos mejor, ir al cine, salir a pasear, cosas así… No deseo acelerar las cosas.

- De acuerdo – alzó las manos con una sonrisa encantadora – Me privaré de tocarte… a menos que tú lo desees, claro – alzó su ceja sugerentemente.

- No, tranquilo, no lo deseo – respondí, forzando una sonrisa – Pero, de todos modos, gracias por ayudarme con esto de… ya sabes, los problemas de mi casa… no tenías porqué.

- Sabes que no lo hago sólo por eso, ¿verdad? – rió.

- Lo sé, pero es una ayuda mutua.

Sebastian prefirió poner una película, haciendo que yo me relajara un poco con respecto a lo ocurrido. Comimos palomitas de microondas, gaseosas y disfrutamos una comedia romántica sentados en el sofá.

- Creo que ya es bastante tarde para ser el primer día – comenté, mirando la hora en mi celular.

- Tienes razón, vamos – se puso en pie, ayudándome a mí a hacerlo y luego salimos de su casa.

Al llegar, rodeó el carro y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- Ha sido una tarde magnífica – murmuró – Creo que podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a pasar junto a ti cada tarde.

- Y yo – dije, sintiendo mis mejillas arder – Nos vemos mañana.

- De acuerdo – se inclinó hacia mí, esta vez mucho más romántico, acariciando mi rostro y mi cabello, por lo que disfruté de nuestro contacto al besarnos – Pasaré por ti al instituto – se despidió.

- Ok, adiós.

Corrí al pórtico, viendo cómo se alejaba. Entré a mi casa y lo primero en divisar, fue el rostro ofuscado de mi padre, que hojeaba el periódico con violencia, casi echando humo por las fosas nasales, sentado en el sofá de la sala.

- Hola, ya llegué – murmuré, temiendo la respuesta de mi padre en cuanto alzó sus ojos molestos hacia mí.

- ¿Has visto la hora que es? – Bufó, lanzando el periódico a un lado - ¿O es que has perdido tu celular?

- Papá, no es tan tarde – dije, restándole importancia a la situación.

- ¿Qué no es tan tarde? – Exclamó – Sabes que detesto no saber en dónde estás. No tengo problemas en que salgas después de clases, pero debes avisar, para eso mantengo tu móvil siempre con dinero para llamar. Estuve a punto de llamar a la policía para reportarte como desaparecido – se quitó la gorra y pasó su mano por su nuca.

- Lo siento, fue algo no planeado… - tomé una inhalación para continuar – Estaba con mi novio – solté, con la mirada en el suelo. Alcé lentamente el rostro, hasta dar con la mirada impactada de mi padre.

- ¿N-novio? ¿Qué novio? ¿Tienes un novio? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Hace cuánto que lo tienes? – disparó las preguntas, acercándose nervioso.

- Sí, novio, su nombre es Sebastian y es el chico del que te hablé el otro día, y desde hoy somos oficialmente novios – expliqué a cada una de sus interrogantes – Siento no haber llamado para avisar, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero… - regresó al sofá, luego de darme unas palmadas en el hombro. Comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero me detuve al oírlo – He, Kurt… - me volteé a verlo – Me… me alegro mucho por… tu noviazgo… - sonrió de lado – Sé responsable – añadió con un tono serio luego.

- Ok, gracias, lo seré – respondí, analizando a qué se refería con lo de ser "responsable". Dudaba que él pensara que podía quedar embarazado o algo por el estilo.

Me lancé sobre mi cama, y me quedé un rato mirando el techo, reparando en que tal vez necesitaba una renovación de pintura, pero también en la extraña actitud de Sebastian. No lo conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar cualquier cosa, pero una cosa tenía muy clara… Sebastian no era como yo, él buscaba otro tipo de cosas en un noviazgo, no como lo que yo esperaba. Creo que con evitar estar en lugares solitarios y mantener distancia, podré evitarme situaciones incómodas.

- ¿Kurt? – oí desde la puerta. Me levanté y al ver a Finn, regresé a mi posición anterior.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dije hosco.

- Escuché que algo te había pasado hoy en la escuela – explicó, avanzando hacia mí.

- ¿Te importa? – ironicé.

- No seas así, sólo vine porque oí que andabas cubierto de sangre y me preocupé – sentí que se sentaba sobre mi cama, por lo que alcé la cabeza para darle una mirada de advertencia, la cual entendió, ya que se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- ¿Tú, preocupado por mí? – Dudé – No lo creo.

- Oye, soy tu hermano, no deberías tener secretos conmigo – solté una risa sarcástica, haciendo que el torciera el gesto.

- Compréndelo Finn – lo miré serio - Que tu madre se haya casado con mi padre, no te da derecho sobre mi vida y mis cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Seguimos siendo tan desconocidos y distantes como si ellos jamás se hubieran casado, asique por favor, vete. Quiero dormir – lo despaché con poca delicadeza.

- Sólo trataba de arreglar las cosas – murmuró, caminando hacia la puerta.

- Deja de ser un patético egocéntrico, quarterback del equipo de futbol y súper líder de populandia, y tal vez las cosas mejoren – declaré, para luego voltearme en la cama, dejándole a la vista mi espalda.

Oí la puerta cerrarse y sólo entonces me puse mi pijama para realmente dormirme.

* * *

**_Holaaaa! Espero que hayan estado bien estos días, yo un poco deprimido, pero nada importante :)_**

**_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de dejar su review, realmente me encanta leerlos... y los que no, bueno, igual gracias por leer... Pero un agradecimiento especial a Moontsee... Te quiero linda :D_**

**_Atte._**

**_JC._**


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Holaaa a todos! Aquí estoy yo una vez más... dejándoles uno de mis capítulo personales favoritos... aunque triste, pero lindo.. bueno no digo más... sólo, Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Teenage Dream"**

BLAINE.

Luego de pasar las dos malditas semanas encerrado en mi casa, con algunas visitas breves de parte de Santana junto a su novia Britt, Sam y las llamadas de Kurt, pidiéndome disculpas por no poder hacer nada por miedo a represalias… por fin regresaba a la normalidad de asistir al instituto.

Y como era día lunes, esperé a Kurt en la entrada del salón de ciencias, para saludarlo y darle un abrazo, puesto que lo había extrañado como un loco.

Lo divisé a la distancia, con el móvil pegado al oído. Estaba hablando con alguien y sonreía demasiado al hacerlo, por lo que fruncí el ceño.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde – le oí decir, luego rió de forma cómplice y cortó la llamada.

Sólo entonces alzó la vista y al verme su mirada se iluminó, como de seguro la mía lo había hecho. Le sonreí ampliamente, extendiendo mis brazos en una invitación silenciosa para que me abrazara. Él no lo dudó.

- ¡Blaine! – Se arrojó a mis brazos y yo lo recibí gustoso de sentir su perfume - ¡Has vuelto! No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste.

- La verdad… no sé si creerte – bromeé – Ni siquiera fuiste a verme.

- Pues, te recuerdo que no tengo carro – respondió frunciendo los labios – Y… Finn jamás me presta el suyo – añadió susurrando el nombre de su hermanastro y mirando alrededor por si alguien lo oía – Además, mi padre me dijo que si quería tener uno, o trabajaba con él en el taller, o ahorraba para comprarme uno – se encogió de hombros y tomando mi brazo, me jaló al interior del salón.

- Solo son escusas, ¿acaso no conoces el transporte público? – pregunté, sentando junto a él.

- ¿Estás loco? No, gracias… quiero vivir – alzó las cejas en un gesto divertido.

- Ok, sólo te disculparé porque realmente me alegra verte de nuevo… a todos, quiero decir… - tartamudeé – Es genial estar de vuelta.

- Lo es… las clases no son lo mismo sin tus comentarios de "sabelotodo" – se burló.

- Oye, eso no es cierto… No es mi culpa saber más que los maestros – respondí dándome ínfulas.

- Ok, eso sí que fue egocéntrico.

- Hola trasero de abuela, cara de chica – saludó Santana a mí y a Kurt, respectivamente, sentándose en el pupitre de delante.

- Santana… - dije, con voz monótona.

- Me da gusto verte de regreso B – comentó ella, usando la silla como si fuese un caballo – Extrañaba el olor a fresa de tu gomina. Aunque ambos sabemos que pudiste haber regresado antes – le lanzó una mirada asesina a Kurt, quien le devolvió una peor – Pero, no quiso… - gesticulé con mis ojos para que detuviera sus acusaciones - … el destino, quiero decir, el destino no quiso que regresaras antes. De todos modos, ¡Bienvenida perra! – me dio una palmada en el hombro y se volteó para recibir a su novia que entraba en ese momento.

- Discúlpala – le susurré a Kurt – Ya sabes como es.

- Sí, ya sé que es una zorra – comentó cruzándose de brazos – ¡Ash! no me agrada nada.

Lo miré y no pude evitar reír, haciendo que él también riera.

- Blaine… - dijo de pronto, cambiando su expresión a una algo nerviosa – Después… ¿podemos hablar… tú y yo?

- Claro que podemos, ¿qué pregunta es esa? – lo miré divertido de que me preguntara eso.

Encogió un hombro y puso su atención al frente.

Hoy había planeado todo lo que haría para confesarle finalmente mi amor a Kurt. Pasé dos semanas enteras pensándolo y ya tenía todo medio arreglado antes de que me suspendieran, pero ahora no existían motivos por los cuales retrasar más esto. Hoy era el día perfecto, para comenzar la semana llena de felicidad.

Escribí en un papel a Santana, sin que Kurt se percatara.

"Hoy será la operación 'Futuro Novio', así que avísale a los chicos"

Le di un golpecito con mi bolígrafo en la espalda para que volteara, y poder entregarle el mensaje. Ella recibió el papel y luego de dos segundos, se inclinó hacia Brittany a susurrarle algo.

La chica rubia se volteó a mirarme disimuladamente y alzó un pulgar en signo de aprobación, sonriendo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, sintiendo más que mariposas en el estómago por lo que haría hoy. Miré a Kurt de soslayo y me sentí poderoso, teniendo casi la certeza de que al final de este día, me convertiría en la persona más importante para él, si es que ya no lo era.

Oí que rebuscaba entre sus cosas, y le vi leer un texto en su móvil, sonreír y escribir algo de vuelta.

Pasaron las clases, los recesos y el almuerzo y no me separé ni un solo minuto de Kurt. Estaba tan feliz de que por fin pudiera decir y sacar de mi interior todo lo que sentía que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento mi corazón iba a explotar como un globo.

Pero, una cosa rondó en mi cabeza, y fue el hecho de que Kurt no dejó de recibir aquellos mensajes a su móvil que lo hacían reír. No quería pensar nada por ahora, sin embargo, no dejaba de darle vueltas a ese detalle.

- ¿Estás seguro Blaine? – preguntó por enésima vez mi amiga, mirándome casi con angustia – No quisiera que te deje en ridículo.

- Eso no pasará, confía en mí – aseguré, sintiéndome aún más nervioso, casi como si fuera a tener un ataque allí mismo, en medio del salón del coro.

- Bien, si tú lo dices – se encogió de hombros y ajustó mi corbatín, aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo – Repasemos el plan.

- De acuerdo – dije algo hiperactivo – Le dirás a Kurt en cuanto salga de su clase de Lengua, que algo urgente ocurrió conmigo, con eso bastara… y lo traerás al salón del coro, mientras que Tina, Mercedes y Quinn se encargarán de reunir a todos los chicos, sólo para que hayan testigos en mi declaración amorosa y no sea prácticamente anónima. Es importante hacerlo sentir en confianza, en un ambiente seguro… En caso de que todo esto lo tome por sorpresa. Recuerda que jamás comprobamos si el chico era gay o no…

- Ok, ok, ok… Todo listo entonces… iré por tu Romeo… - me miró de pies a cabeza - …Julieta.

Cuando me encontré sólo en la sala de ensayos, balanceé mis manos libremente, como si fuesen las cuerdas de un columpio. Luego di unos saltos pequeños y seguidos, para fianlizar con remezón de cuerpo completo, sacudiendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro como si tuviese un ataque de algo, emitiendo un ruidito.

- Am… ¿Blaine? – oí a mis espaldas, cuando me disponía a ensayar escalas en el piano, a la espera del mensaje confirmador de Santana - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Oh, Mercedes, sí, sí… Estoy… - aclaré mi garganta – Perfectamente – sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, al ser descubierto en mi ritual de relajación.

- Bien, los chicos vendrán en seguida, en cuanto suene el timbre… – en ese momento, el estruendoso sonido interrumpió las palabras de la chica, haciéndome sonreír de forma casi escalofriante, por la expresión de ella – Creo que ahora mismo.

Me senté frente al piano y toqué una nota tras otra, repasando la melodía de la canción que cantaría para Kurt, tarareando la letra, en una clase de ensayo.

Fui interrumpido a los pocos minutos por el barullo de los chicos, entrando al salón. Todos se aproximaron, dándome las mejores frases alentadoras y diciendo que todo saldría bien, aunque no conocía del todo a Kurt, por él se negaba a hablar con cualquiera de ellos, insistían que haríamos una linda pareja los dos.

Rachel también se aproximó a mí, pero con expresión fúnebre.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? – dijo en tono casi de reproche, pero yo sólo sonreí.

-Claro, ciento diez por ciento – le vi hacer una especie de puchero y luego abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró a los dos segundos, sin decir nada.

Todos acomodaron las sillas en un semicírculo, dejando una silla en el frente para Kurt, y sentándose luego.

- Gracias a todos por acompañarme en este momento que es tan importante para mí… - comencé a decir y oí a Sam dar un grito de apoyo que sonó como "Ese es mi chico" – Y, qué mejor que compartir este tipo de cosas con la familia… y ustedes son la mía.

Todos murmuraron "Oooh" y "Awww", mientras yo sentía vibrar mi teléfono en el bolsillo y a mi corazón latir como locomotora.

Les enseñé a los chicos el móvil con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Es hora, Santana ya trae a Kurt… así que – tomé una inhalación profunda - ¡Hora del show!

Aquellos fueron los dos minutos más largos de mi vida, esperando a que Kurt arribara al salón, con las manos en posición y mis dedos sobre las teclas que daban sonido a la primera nota de la canción, con los ojos clavados en el umbral de la puerta, sólo esperando.

Oí los ruidosos pasos de ambos aproximarse y a mi propio corazón intentar salir por mi boca en un acto suicida, trepando por mi garganta. Tragué saliva como nunca en mi vida y la frente se me perló en un sudor frío, como mis manos. Temía que los dedos se me resbalasen por las teclas, ahora que estaban humedecidas.

Su perfecto rostro pálido apareció a través de la puerta y mi bombeador se detuvo dentro de mi caja torácica. Estaba al borde del pánico y tan sólo le acababa de ver, ni siquiera me había respondido a mi proposición no hecha.

Cuando la impresión se expresó en su rostro, su mirada giró topándose conmigo. La profunda inmensidad de sus ojos oceánicos me caló hasta los huesos y a modo de impulso, presioné las teclas del piano, llenando el salón con la introducción de "Teenage Dream".

_http(:)(/)(/) watch?v=JvuoUMvtEHk [Quiten los paréntesis antes de buscarla]_

_"__Before you meet me, I was alright but things,_

_Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine,_

_Valentine"_

Mantuve mi vista fija en sus ojos que se expandieron en su cara, pero Santana se encargó de sentarlo.

_"__Let's go all, the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die,_

_You and I, we'll be young forever"_

Tomé aire, porque sentía que las emociones me oprimían el pecho.

_"__You make me feel like I'm living a,_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep, let's runaway and,_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so take the change and,_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look…_

_I'm a get you heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

Sentí mis ojos arder, y las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

_"__You make me feel like a_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep, let's runaway and,_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so oh,_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_I'm a get you heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me…"_

Sus ojos azules estaban cristalizados también.

_ "__In my skin-tight jeans…"_

Sentí mi corazón desbordarse, antes de decir la última frase.

_"__Be your teenage dream tonight"_

Acabé con las últimas tonadas y toda la habitación prorrumpió en vitoreos, y algunos se tomaron la confianza de palmearle los hombros a Kurt, quien se encontraba en un shock desde que había entrado con Santana al salón.

Sequé, algo avergonzado, las lágrimas que había dejado caer, y me puse en pie, para posicionarme frente al castaño. Él me observó, sin apartar su mirada de la mía, y sus ojos, al igual que los míos, estaban cargados de lágrimas.

- Kurt… yo… - sentí un hormigueo dentro de mí al comenzar a hablar – Organicé todo esto… junto a los chicos, para decirte algo que… ya no puedo, ni quiero, seguir ocultando… ni a mí, ni menos a ti – tomé aire y también la mano de Kurt, que estaba gélida, en comparación con la mía – Desde que te conocí supe que no serías sólo una persona más en mi vida, algo en mi interior me dijo que eras y siempre serías alguien que cambiaría mi vida por completo, y hasta el momento así ha sido… Eres el chico más increíble que alguna vez tuve la bendición de conocer y sé que tal vez puede ser algo incómodo o quizás salgas corriendo de aquí en cuanto te diga esto, pero… podría jurar que mis sentimientos son correspondidos en cierta medida. Cuando te dije que yo era… gay… no me rechazaste, ni me trataste como los demás y eso me hizo pensar, y ruego por no estar equivocado… que me entendías – me acerqué aún más a él, desde mi posición en cuclillas y presioné su mano con las dos mías – Por eso… y, como dice la canción, antes de que aparecieras en mi vida, todo en mi era un desastre y ahora es todo tan distinto… quiero que seas mi sueño adolescente y correr todos los riesgos que nos vengan por delante… Estoy loco por ti, estoy tan enamorado de ti… que tan sólo cuando me miras, con esos ojos hermosos que tienes, mi corazón de detiene por completo, sólo para después comenzar a latir como si fuera a salir huyendo… Eres todo cuanto soñé y… no me importa tu pasado, ni las cosas que hayas hecho antes de venir aquí, tengo la certeza de que si tan sólo me lo permites, seré capaz de curar todas aquellas heridas, y remendarte, hacerte conocer el amor real, puro y sincero de todas las formas posible… he incluso, las imposibles… Sólo… déjame amarte… porque creo que si tú no estás junto a mí, podría literalmente… morir – bajé la mirada medio segundo, para luego regresar a escudriñar sus ojos en busca de alguna anticipación a su respuesta – Creo… creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora…

Le vi erguirse en su asiento, y luego una lágrima fue refrenada por la manga de su sudadera, antes de que se dispusiera a hablar.

- L-lo… lo siento… - balbuceó casi en susurros – Realmente… lo siento mucho… Blaine…

- No, no te disculpes… sé que no te gusta estar en lugares con mucha gente… puedes responder cuando gustes, no te sientas obligado a nada… yo lo entiendo…

- No… Blaine… - interrumpió las palabras que me apuré en decir, puesto a que no quería presionarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho – Es… es sólo que… hay alguien más… lo siento… no puedo corresponderte…

- ¿Q-qué? – Susurré, como si me hubiera tragado un montón de tornillos y estos se hubiesen quedado atascados en mi garganta - ¿Alguien?

- Perdóname – musitó con la voz temblorosa y luego de ponerse en pie, se marchó corriendo del salón.

Creí que me moriría en ese mismo momento, pero sólo me petrifiqué, quedándome sentado allí mismo en el piso de la sala de ensayos, con la expresión más atónita que jamás había tenido en mi vida. Oí las voces a mi alrededor tan lejanas, que parecían los zumbidos que hacen las abejas, mientras recolectan polen. Era casi como si estuviera teniendo esos típicos sueños en los que llegas a la escuela, desnudo o en ropa interior, o en aquellos que caes y caes, sin estrellarte jamás.

Sentí la mano torpe de Sam palmeando mi espalda, en una especie de consuelo bruto. Yo no me moví, continué sentado de lado sin la más mínima intención de ponerme en pie y andar por los pasillos de McKinley. Creía que todo el mundo se reiría de mí, si lo hacía. Aunque era más que obvio que sólo los chicos del glee presenciaron mi intento fallido frente a Kurt, pero yo sentía que era el fin del mundo… de mi mundo.

- Blaine… no puedes quedarte aquí toda la vida – oí la única voz que me interesaba escuchar. Santana – Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Sentí manos sosteniéndome de ambos brazos, que jalaban de mí para alzarme. Yo sólo me dejé mover, porque no tenía las fuerzas necesarias ni para discutir, ni para negarme a nadie ni nada.

No percibía el pasar del tiempo, estaba completamente perdido, en un ensimismamiento tan grande que de seguro todos pensarían que perdí el juicio… pero, sólo perdí la noción del tiempo… y al chico más increíble que había conocido.

Sus escasas, pero claras palabras, se repetían en mi mente, como la torturadora voz de la consciencia.

_"Hay alguien más"_

_"Lo siento… No puedo corresponderte"_

Incluso, sus pisadas al salir corriendo, se recreaban a la perfección en el vacío de mi cráneo.

Realmente estaba perdiendo el juicio… nunca me había sentido así antes, como un muerto viviente, sin voluntad para reaccionar ante la situación…

¿Sentía ganas de llorar? Muchísimas. ¿Deseaba golpear al primero que se cruzara por delante? Dalo por hecho ¿Deseaba gritar hasta que me sangraran las cuerdas vocales? Como nunca antes… Entonces ¿Por qué es que no podía hacerlo? Tal vez, porque, al igual que Kurt al entrar al salón del glee, yo… me encontraba en un profundo shock emocional. Jamás imaginé una respuesta de ese tipo, inclusive en todos los análisis que hice de las posibles contestaciones que él podía dar.

Había planeado de tal forma todo esto, durante dos semanas, que no cabía margen de error, ni siquiera por un 0,01%. Pero erré… porque nunca conté con que Kurt podía encontrar a alguien más que lo hiciera sentir amado y valorado. Creí que era lo suficientemente hermético como para no relacionarse con nadie más a esta altura del año. O sea, queda poco más de un mes para que las clases acaben, ¿Por qué iniciar una relación justo ahora? Era ilógico… (Independiente de que yo pretendía empezar una con él)

Claro que era posible… Pensando bien las cosas… lo imposible era que no pasara… de echo… hace mucho tiempo que él debió de encontrar a alguien… ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente él es un chico hermoso, lleno de virtudes y valores, y grandes características que lo convierten en alguien único y encantador. Tendrían que estar ciegos para no ver lo perfecto que era.

Sólo pensé que yo… sería el único que lo vería… y me equivoqué radicalmente.

* * *

_**Pobrecito nuestro Blaine... Fue rechazado... Y de qué manera... **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y fav... Ustedes son lo mas... Los amo!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**JC**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Holaaa a todos! Bueno, hace tiempo no actualizaba por aquí, y lo siento por eso, pero he estado algo ocupado estos días. Pero aquí les dejo el octavo capítulo de IRCAY!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "Teenage Dream" Parte II**

_KURT._

- ¡Es urgente! – Exclamó ella - ¡Tienes que acompañarme!

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – dije.

Recién acababa de salir de mi clase de lengua y esta tipa me estaba prácticamente gritoneando en medio del pasillo para que fuera con ella.

- ¡Es Blaine! – respondió, agitando sus manos. Yo abrí mis ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Él está bien? – me preocupé.

- No mucho, tuvo un pequeño accidente en la clase de manualidades – explicó, tomando mi brazo sin mi consentimiento, para arrastrarme por el pasillo.

- ¿Lo llevaron a la enfermería? – quise saber, tratando de seguir su ritmo al caminar.

- No, no… tú sólo… sígueme – balbuceó y continuó jalando de mí.

Llegamos en breve al salón del coro, pero no entendía qué diablos estábamos haciendo aquí. ¿No se había herido en manualidades?

Precisamente, cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle a la morena, me introdujo en el salón, dejándome frente a una escena que no me esperaba. Todos los chicos del glee se encontraban perfectamente sentados en un semi círculo, con expresión expectante en sus rostros alegres. Había una silla vacía, justo frente al piano… en el cual se encontraba él. Estaba confundido hasta la médula. ¿Cómo puedes tocar el piano, si te has lastimado? Esto no tiene lógica.

Mantuve mi expresión de desconcierto, la cual se acrecentó aún más en cuanto le oí tocar armoniosamente una melodía que identifiqué de inmediato. Clavé mi mirada en su rostro y comprendí entonces de qué iba todo esto… pero, al contrario de sentirme bien, o incluso alagado con el gesto… Sentí que algo me estrujaba el corazón.

Sus ojos no dejaron de observarme en ningún momento, tanto que sentía que podría atravesar mi cráneo en cualquier momento. Las lágrimas picaban tras mis párpados, porque sabía que al acabar la canción, tendría que echar al suelo todas sus ilusiones… aunque no entendía a cabalidad porqué, eso me dolía.

Blaine ha sido una persona increíble todo este tiempo… pero jamás creí que era porque me veía de esa forma. Tal vez si lo hubiera sospechado de antes, nada de esto tendría que pasar. Habría conservado las distancias con él, para evitar que sus sentimientos hacia mí se volvieran densos. ¿Por qué? Es lógico, al menos para mí. No me perdonaría jamás que por mi culpa, algo malo le ocurriera… Él es un ángel conmigo y no podría permitir que mis problemas y mis fantasmas del pasado lo dañaran de ninguna forma. ¡No!

Sentí las manos de Santana sobre mis brazos, a ambos lados, que me guiaron hacia el asiento vacío y me depositaron allí, porque yo no tenía voluntad para negarme. Me sentía enormemente consternado con todo esto, tal como si tuviera que decirle a un niño pequeño que Santa Claus no existe.

Al pensar en qué cara pondría Blaine en cuanto le dijera que tenía un novio, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero me contuve. Aunque no por mucho, pues él, quien no apartaba su vista de mi rostro, estaba en mi misma situación. Sus ojos levemente enrojecidos y cristalinos me miraban como si yo fuera la cosa más maravillosa o increíble que él hubiera visto jamás en su vida.

Continué paralizado en el asiento, como una estatua, hasta que lentamente la canción llegó a su fin, con Blaine casi susurrando las últimas palabras. Mis oídos se taparon, pitándome fuertemente, como si me hubiera lanzado en caída libre. Algunas manos palmeaban mis hombros, pero yo no era capaz de reaccionar.

Blaine se puso de pie, con nerviosismo evidente y se acercó a mí, arrodillándose para quedar en mi campo de visión. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Kurt… yo… Organicé todo esto… junto a los chicos, para decirte algo que… ya no puedo, ni quiero, seguir ocultando… ni a mí, ni menos a ti – tomó mi mano con propiedad, haciendo que notara lo fría que estaba la mía – Desde que te conocí supe que no serías sólo una persona más en mi vida, algo en mi interior me dijo que eras y siempre serías alguien que cambiaría mi vida por completo, y hasta el momento así ha sido… - ¡Demonios! Sentí que vomitaría en cualquier momento - Eres el chico más increíble que alguna vez tuve la bendición de conocer y sé que tal vez puede ser algo incómodo o quizás salgas corriendo de aquí en cuanto te diga esto, pero… podría jurar que mis sentimientos son correspondidos en cierta medida. Cuando te dije que yo era… gay… no me rechazaste, ni me trataste como los demás y eso me hizo pensar, y ruego por no estar equivocado… que me entendías – presionó mi mano, y añadió su otra mano, acercándose – Por eso… y, como dice la canción, antes de que aparecieras en mi vida, todo en mi era un desastre y ahora es todo tan distinto… quiero que seas mi sueño adolescente y correr todos los riesgos que nos vengan por delante… Estoy loco por ti, estoy tan enamorado de ti… que tan sólo cuando me miras, con esos ojos hermosos que tienes, mi corazón de detiene por completo, sólo para después comenzar a latir como si fuera a salir huyendo… Eres todo cuanto soñé y… no me importa tu pasado, ni las cosas que hayas hecho antes de venir aquí, tengo la certeza de que si tan sólo me lo permites, seré capaz de curar todas aquellas heridas, y remendarte, hacerte conocer el amor real, puro y sincero de todas las formas posibles… he incluso, las imposibles… - ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! - Sólo… déjame amarte… porque creo que si tú no estás junto a mí, podría literalmente… morir – bajó la mirada al suelo y luego regresó sus ojos a los míos, esperando – Creo… creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora…

Tenía que acabar con esto de una vez. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, pero la aparté con mi puño. Me enderecé en mi asiento y me envalentoné para decir lo que tenía que decir.

- L-lo… lo siento… - dije en susurros – Realmente… lo siento mucho… Blaine…

- No, no te disculpes… sé que no te gusta estar en lugares con mucha gente… puedes responder cuando gustes, no te sientas obligado a nada… yo lo entiendo… - dijo a toda velocidad, pero lo interrumpí.

- No… Blaine… – pasé saliva incómodo - Es… es sólo que… hay alguien más… - la decepción apareció inmediatamente en él - Lo siento… no puedo corresponderte…

- ¿Q-qué? – abrió la boca, intentando decir algo más - ¿Alguien?

- Perdóname – murmuré, y sin poder permanecer más frente a su expresión destrozada, salí corriendo hacia cualquier lugar que me apartara de aquella penosa escena.

Ahogué mis sollozos, tapando mi boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra, buscaba mi móvil para llamar a Sebastian. Necesitaba salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

- ¿S-Seb? – lloriqueé.

- ¿Kurt? ¡Dios! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? – exclamó del otro lado.

- No… - ahogué un sollozo – Ven… p-por mí… p-por favor…

- Claro, estaré ahí en cinco minutos – confirmó y yo corté la llamada, apoyándome en un muro, resbalando hasta llegar al suelo.

Oculté el rostro tras mi brazo y me quedé allí un momento, hasta que logré calmarme un poco, para recordar la combinación de mi taquilla y poder largarme.

Divisé el carro de Seb de inmediato, por lo que corrí hacia él y me subí, sin esperar a que el bajara como siempre lo hacía para abrir la puerta por mí.

- Kurt, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo preocupado, deshaciéndose del cinturón de seguridad para abrazarme, pero yo lo frené.

- Salgamos de aquí, por favor… Sácame de aquí – apremié, en cuanto vi que comenzaban a salir todos los alumnos.

- De acuerdo.

Puso en marcha su coche y me sacó de la entrada del McKinley.

Me quedé en silencio todo el trayecto, sin siquiera reparar en que no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde me estaba llevando Seb.

- Am… Hace mucho que deberíamos haber llegado al Lima Bean – comenté, girando mi cabeza para verlo.

- Supuse que no querrías estar en un lugar tan público, ni menos, uno tan concurrido por tus compañeros de instituto.

Asentí, agradeciendo silenciosamente su consideración. Yo no tenía cabeza para percatarme de ese detalle. Guardé silencio por otro período de tiempo.

- Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos? – quise saber, cuando reconocí el camino finalmente.

- A mi casa, por supuesto – dijo tranquilo.

- Sebastian… habíamos acordado que sólo nos…

- Quedaríamos en lugares públicos y con gente… Lo sé – completó mi frase – Pero eso es totalmente contrario a lo que necesitas ahora.

- Hmm… - torcí el gesto, pero me mantuve en silencio, hasta que llegamos.

Sintiéndome algo más que incómodo, me senté en el sofá de la sala, esperando a que Sebastian regresara de la cocina.

- Toma esto, te hará sentir mejor – dijo, poniendo en la mesita frente a mí, un vaso de lo que parecía ser agua fría con azúcar.

- Gracias – la recibí y bebí apenas un sorbo.

- ¿Me dirás ahora qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado y mirándome de lado.

El recuerdo del rostro decepcionado de Blaine regresó vívido y creí que rompería en llanto allí mismo, pero me contuve.

- Sólo… - aclaré mi garganta y tomé otro poco de agua – Tuve un problema… con un amigo… un muy buen amigo… sólo eso.

- ¿Seguro que sólo eso? – Insistió - ¿No han sido los brabucones del equipo de futbol?

- Claro que no… - de haber sido asi, optaba por buscar otras soluciones que…. No solucionaban nada.

- De acuerdo, siendo así… podríamos aprovechar que estamos aquí – comenzó a decir a medida que se acercaba a mí, a la vez que yo me alejaba, para mantener nuestra prudente distancia.

- C-creo… que sería mejor si… vamos al parque… o a ver una película… ¿No crees? – me puse en pie, cuando mi espalda se topó con el brazo del sofá.

- No, ¿para qué? – me tomó de las manos, quitándome el vaso de estas y desapareciéndolo.

Se apropió de mi cintura y me sentí sofocado, pero no en el buen sentido, sino que comencé a experimentar una asfixia repentina bajo su insistente toque.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a mi cuarto? – preguntó casi sobre mi cuello, sosteniéndome con firmeza.

- Porque no es apropiado – traté de zafarme, pero era imposible – Además… t-tus padres pueden regresar en cualquier momento… No querrás que nos vean… en tu cuarto – dije entre jadeos, por lo que me costaba alejarme de sus manos de pulpo, que estaban por todos lados.

- Vamos, Kurt – dijo con algo de violencia innecesaria - ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué nos pasemos todos los días con las películas ñoñas y tus paseos por todas partes, habiendo formas mucho mejores de entretenerse? - ¡Diablos! ¡Estaba en problemas!

- Sebastian, detente – traté de empujarlo lejos de mí con mis manos, pero él se resistía – Ne-necesito… necesito ir al baño – dije lo primero que pasó por mi mente.

- ¿Ahora? – balbuceó con enfado de niño malcriado. Yo asentí, forzando una sonrisa.

- Vejiga pequeña – comenté y caminé hacia la puerta que supuse, sería el baño.

En cuanto entré, saqué mi móvil, mientras que abría el grifo del agua para acallar el sonido de mis dedos tecleando un mensaje de auxilio.

Al memento de enviarlo, pensé a quien se lo enviaría… pero entonces caí en la cuenta… Blaine debía estar odiándome… Sería una burla hacerlo.

Pero no tenía a nadie más.

Envié unos 10 mensajes, y lo llamé insistentemente, pero no llegaba a marcar, cuando saltaba el contestador.

Desesperado, busqué el número de quien jamás me imagine necesitar. Repetí lo de los mensajes, pero no me dio tiempo de llamar.

Salí del cuarto de baño, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, y lo que vi, no me calmó para nada. Sebastian se había quitado la chaqueta de su uniforme, junto con la corbata y la mitad de los botones de su camisa.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? – chillé, sin poder evitarlo.

- Ya lo verás – sentenció, aproximando a mí.

Me moví hacia el otro lado, dejando el sofá como obstáculo entre nosotros, con la intención de ganar tiempo hasta que alguien acudiera en mi ayuda. Sólo esperaba recibir ayuda pronto.

* * *

_**O: ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué hará Sebastian? ¿Logrará salir Kurt de esta? Todo esto se aclarará en el siguiente capitulo... No dejen de leer...**_

_**Atte.**_

_**JC.**_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Lo siento chicos... ! Ha pasado un montón de tiempo y yo sin subir... Bien, pero tengo noticias... Buenas noticias... El fic ya esta terminado... aunque creo que eso ya lo había dicho? Anyway! Asi que ahora subiré los capitulos aquí y continuaré a la par en ambos sitios subiendo la secuela... ¡Sí, hay secuela señores! :D**_

_**En fin... Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Born This Way"**

_BLAINE._

- De acuerdo, llegamos – oí de pronto, en cuanto se detuvo el carro. Miré a Santana y luego al otro lado. Estábamos frente a mi casa.

Bajé del vehículo como si me hubiera convertido en un zombie, arrastrando los pies y llevando a penas el bolso a medio caer sobre mi hombro. Estaba devastado… tenía ganas de quedarme en pie allí, en medio de la calle, para que un coche me aplastara y morirme de una buena vez.

- Esto es tú culpa, ¿lo sabes? – murmuré de improviso, llegando al umbral de la puerta.

- De eso nada, a mí no me culpes de tu declaración fallida – respondió a la defensiva.

- Claro que es tu culpa… tú me dijiste que lo ignorara, que eso me ayudaría a que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por mí – bufé – Y lo único que conseguí fue dejarlo libre para que alguien más lo conquistara ¿Por qué demonios hice lo que me dijiste? ¡Siempre supe que era un plan estúpido! ¡Demonios! ¡Nada de esto habría pasado si tú no hubieras abierto la boca!

- ¡Ya cállate de un puta vez, Anderson! – me empujó hacia el interior de mi casa y cerró tras de sí la puerta - ¡Sí la princesita esa, realmente hubiera sentido algo por ti, le importaría un pimiento estar de novio con quien sea! ¿Lo captas? ¡El chico no te quería! Ya, supéralo… y deja de lloriquear como si fueras un clon mal hecho de la chica Chang.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? – sentí las lágrimas acumularse tras mis ojos – Yo lo amo… Y a ti no te importa nada de lo que me ha pasado… - solté un suspiro y pasé mi puño por mis ojos para secarlos – Lo llamaré… Le diré que el tiempo que estuve ignorándolo, fue por tu culpa, y no porque yo quisiera hacerlo… - saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- ¡Ni de broma! ¡No te seguirás humillando con ese chico! – manoteó tratando de quitarme el móvil.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Necesito decírselo!

- ¡Eso no cambiará nada!

Corrí hacia mi cuarto y la sentí tras de mí. El único lugar en el que me podía ocultar era en el cuarto de baño. No alcancé a cerrar la puerta, antes de que ella la detuviera con su pie, por lo que entró también.

- ¡Ya suelta ese aparato! – chilló tomándolo y tironeando, aunque yo no lo soltaba - ¡Pareces un niño!

- ¡Espera! – Exclamé al sentir que vibraba porque había una llamada entrante - ¡Me está llamando! ¡Kurt me está llamando!

- ¡No vas a contestar!

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Claro que no!

En ese momento, sentí el celular resbalar de mi manos y caer dentro del inodoro, con un sonido acuático.

- ¡Demonios! – Vociferé - ¿Ves lo que consigues? Ahora no podré llamarlo… ni él a mí… Tal vez era algo importante, o quizá se arrepintió de rechazarme y…

- Blaine – Santana apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro, compadeciéndose – Sabes que eso no pasará.

- Déjame en paz – me quité la mano de mi hombro con desprecio y salí del cuarto de baño más que furioso.

Rebusqué entre las cosas que mamá solía utilizar para la limpieza, con la esperanza de hallar un par de guantes de goma, de esos amarillos. Necesitaba sacar mi móvil de donde estaba, aunque era casi seguro que ya no me serviría para nada y tendría que comprar uno nuevo.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – murmuró, alcanzándome en la cocina.

- Nada que te importe… ¿Por qué mejor no te vas y me dejas solo de una buena vez? – dije en un tono cansado.

- Espera – alzó una mano y sacó su móvil, leyendo el texto que había recibido.

Su mirada se paseó por mi rostro, luego regresó a la pantalla de su celular y luego de vuelta a mí.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – pregunté interesado en su expresión – Pareciera como si Britt te hubiese dicho que todo este tiempo ha sido un chico – reí vagamente ante mi ingenio, pero ella no lo hizo, ni lanzó una de sus detonantes frases, lo cual me aterró - ¡Diablos, Santana! ¿No dirás nada?

- Tengo que irme – soltó muy rápido y casi inaudible – Adiós, Blaine.

La vi correr al vestíbulo, coger sus cosas y salir a toda prisa.

- ¡Me llevaré tu coche! – gritó desde el otro lado, dejándome con una maldición en la punta de la lengua.

_SANTANA._

¡No lo podía creer! Es decir, entiendo que el chico "cara de niña" abuse de la buena voluntad de mi amigo, ¿pero pedirme ayuda a mí? Tiene que estar en un lío muy grande como para recurrir a eso.

_"Por favor, sálvame. Estoy en Brisbane Ave 738, Westerville. S.O.S."_

Leí al menos unas tres veces el breve texto que Hummel me había enviado, sin atreverme a soltar una sola palabra a Blaine, ya que con lo vulnerable que estaba, era capaz de ir por él, vestido con el estúpido disfraz que una vez confeccionó para el "Club de Superhéroes".

Salí pitando de la casa Anderson antes de darme cuenta, "tomando prestado" el carro de mi amigo. Tardaría demasiado si iba por el mío a McKinley. Además, si el chico estaba aquí en Westerville, debía estar cerca.

Lamentablemente, yo no conocía más allá de la calle de Blaine y el camino de regreso a Lima, y para ser honestos, jamás miraba el nombre de ninguna puta calle. ¿Para qué?

Di vueltas como idiota y le pregunté a un montón de imbéciles que sólo bromearon y fantasearon con mis tetas. Dejaron de sonreír en cuanto les respondí al buen estilo "Lima Highs" y les levanté en dedo del medio, para luego largarme de allí.

Me tomó quince malditos minutos dar con la estúpida calle, que estaba más cerca de lo que creía. Miré atentamente cada número hasta que el 738 apareció ante mí.

¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Kurt aquí? O, mejor dicho, ¿Qué demonios le estarán haciendo?

Bajé a toda prisa, recordando porqué había venido, en primer lugar y aporreé la puerta, ignorando por completo el timbre a un lado de esta.

No me detuve hasta que oí ruido viniendo desde el interior. Me crucé de brazos, tratando de asustar a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado, aunque en mi traje de animadora y con mi coleta, no parecía intimidar a nadie… hasta que abría mi sexi boca.

La puerta se mantuvo tan cerrada como antes de que golpeara, por lo que continué con mi tanda de puñetazos poco femeninos.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a patearla y llamar a la policía, cuando una maldición me detuvo. Entonces un chico bastante parecido a Hummel, abrió la puerta. No, lo cierto es que no se parecía tanto, tal vez sólo el cabello. Este era alto y con una expresión endemoniada en el rostro. Se encontraba a medio vestir, con la camisa abierta por completo y el cinturón desabrochado.

- ¿Dónde está Kurt? – Dije lo más imponente que me fue posible – He venido por él y no me iré de aquí hasta que venga conmigo.

- ¡Que te den! – respondió el chico con la voz enfurecida e intentó darme en las narices con la puerta, pero lo detuve a tiempo, y empujé con todas mis fuerzas hasta que logré entrar, dejándolo atrapado tras la puerta.

- ¿Kurt? ¡Kurt! – Gritoneé, sin importarme en dónde demonios me había metido - ¡Kurt, responde de una maldita vez! ¡Hummel!

- ¡Oye! ¡No puedes entrar a mi casa de esa manera! – Vociferó el chico, recomponiéndose del golpe - ¿Quieres que llame a la policía?

- Oh, por favor no te molestes – lo miré con una sonrisa falsa – Yo ya lo he hecho.

Al chico se le descompuso en rostro, pero no me importó ni un poco. Decidida, corrí escaleras arriba, continuando con mis gritos.

Sentí al chico subir precipitadamente tras de mí, sin embargo yo también lo hice, llegando a la puerta abierta al final del pasillo. Me encontré con Kurt, completamente choqueado, con su rostro pálido cubierto de lágrimas y semidesnudo, abrazando sus piernas, mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y sólo entonces pareció haber reaccionado.

- Santana… - susurró en medio de un sollozo que me hizo hervir la sangre de ira. Me volteé hacia el hijo de puta que estaba a mi espalda.

- ¡Qué demonios le hiciste! – Chillé, fuera de control - ¿Lo violaste?

- No hice nada – se defendió débilmente.

- ¡Eres un maldito enfermo! – Me volteé a Kurt, quien se había puesto en pie - ¡Vístete ahora! Nos vamos de aquí – giré a ver al otro tipo – Escúchame bien, pequeño pedazo de estiércol… Te has metido en algo realmente serio, en cuanto la policía llegue aquí, despídete de la luz del sol – miré nuevamente hacia atrás - ¡Demonios, Kurt! ¿Puedes apresurarte? – una vez más miré al chico – Y agradece que esta vez me encontraba sola, porque soy de Lima High Adjacents, ¿conoces el lugar? Por tu cara, creo que sí, asique… me debes la vida, por no ponerte a tres metros bajo tierra, en vez de entregarte a la policía.

Kurt me tomó el brazo en cuanto estuvo listo y aparté al tipo castaño de un puñetazo, bajando con Hummel a tirones. Él tomó su bolso del perchero en el vestíbulo y luego ambos salimos de la jodida casa.

- ¡Me puedes explicar en qué demonios estabas pensando al venir a la casa de este psicópata! – Increpé al chico que caminaba perdido en su llanto a mi lado - ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo? – el negó frenéticamente con su cabeza y los ojos abiertos de miedo – No puedo hacer una denuncia sin una declaración, Hummel. ¡Habla, ahora!

- No… No hablabas en serio… con lo de la policía… ¿O sí? – dudó aterrado.

- Por supuesto que sí – palmeé mis muslos por el gesto realizado - ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué lo dejara así nada más? Puede que no seas mi amigo, pero soy un ser humano con sentido de responsabilidad. Eres la luz en los ojos de mi mejor amigo y no puedo permitir que el imbécil que vive aquí quede impune.

- No, no, no… por favor… Santana… No lo hagas – comenzó a lloriquear desesperado, parado a un lado del carro - ¡Mi padre no lo soportaría! ¡No puedo darle más problemas! No lo hagas, por favor… porfavorporfavorporfavor… - su llanto fue en aumento, mientras que no dejaba de suplicar.

Lo tomé del brazo y lo metí en el carro sin responder a sus plegarias. Até el cinturón de seguridad y me puse en marcha hacia Lima.

En lo que duró el trayecto, Kurt no dejó de llorar, ni tampoco de pedirme que no dijera nada a las autoridades. Pero yo no pensaba dejarlo pasar. Se había cometido un delito… Y, si bien, yo podía ser una perra, con tantas emociones como una piedra, no permito jamás el sufrimiento ajeno, si no soy yo quien lo está causando.

KURT.

Estaba realmente abrumado, sumergido en un sufrimiento tan indescriptible, que ni siquiera me esforzaba en tratar de explicárselo a mi propia mente. Mi cuerpo dolía en donde no debía doler, tanto interna como externamente. Mis ojos no dejaban de derramarse en lágrimas de humillante súplica para que mi padre quedara fuera de todo esto. No soportaría ver una expresión de dolor en el rostro de papá otra vez. Sabía que una noticia como que su hijo fue abusado sexualmente, lo devastaría tanto o más de lo que yo estaba, y no podía dejar que eso pasara, no podía.

- Llora todo lo que quieras Hummel, pero ese hijo de puta va a pagar – dijo duramente, deteniendo el carro frente a una calle desconocida para mí - ¿Es que acaso no tienes ningún amor propio? – se volteó a mirarme, ahora que el motor estaba apagado – ¡El tipo te violó! ¿No deseas verlo jodido en una maldita correccional o en la mismísima cárcel?

- Por favor… - era lo único que podía decir – Mi padre no se puede enterar… No puede… - lloriqueé aún más insistentemente.

- Claro que debe saberlo, para poder hacer justicia – declaró muy segura – Y, si no lo dices tú, ten por seguro que será un placer para mí hacerlo por ti.

- Santana, entiende que no él no debe saberlo… Eso solo mandará todo al demonio – traté de explicar entre jadeos – Me importa muy poco lo que le pase a… al tipo… - estuve a punto de soltar su nombre, pero me contuve – Pero mi padre… él ya ha tenido problemas al corazón, hace dos años… no quisiera causarle un paro cardiaco por esto… Por favor.

- ¡Dios! – Exclamó exasperada – Escúchame bien, Kurt – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Te vas a quedar conmigo, al menos hasta que decida qué hacer con todo este asunto, ¿queda claro? – me limité a asentir - Insisto en que no me caes bien, pero no soy tan inhumana para que enfrentes a tu familia luego de esto, sin tener tiempo para pensar. Además, yo también necesito hacerlo… tal vez reunir pruebas e inventar testigos o averiguar un poco más.

- ¿Seguirás con lo de hablar con la policía? – me aterré nuevamente.

- Es lo más probable, pero no hoy – sentenció y abrió la puerta para bajar del carro, pero se detuvo a medio camino y me miró nuevamente - ¿Qué estás esperando para bajar? ¿Quieres que abra la puerta para ti? – Abrí los ojos, tomado por sorpresa - ¡Jódete! ¡Tengo que devolverle el auto a Blaine, antes de que venga a buscarlo él!

- ¿Blaine…? - susurré tan bajo que ella no me escuchó y salió completamente del automóvil.

Sólo entonces reconocí el interior del vehículo en el cual me encontraba. Por supuesto que era el de Blaine, pero con todo, ni siquiera había reparado en ello. Un pequeño recuerdo atravesó mi mente, el cual sacudí de inmediato.

Le había enviado un mensaje a Blaine, antes que a Santana, pero si era ella quien tenía su carro… Eso significaba que estaban juntos cuando lo recibió… Entonces, ¿por qué fue ella quien llegó en mi rescate?

Me palmeé la frente mentalmente, era más que obvio. Él debía estar odiándome en este momento y mi mensaje sólo lo había hecho enfurecer más. Debe de haberse sentido ofendido y burlado, luego de todo lo que pasó. Por eso apagó su móvil luego de la primera llamada, porque no pensaba hablar conmigo de todos modos.

- ¡Demonios! – oí desde afuera, y la puerta a mi lado se abrió de un tirón, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire, que me despejó - ¡Baja de una buena vez! ¿Quieres?

Con las piernas algo entumecidas por lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás, bajé dando tumbos, hasta llegar al pórtico, acompañado por la melodiosa tanda de maldiciones susurradas por lo bajo, de Santana.

Si bien, tenía unas ganas enormes de estar encerrado en el cuarto de baño de mi habitación, para poder descargar todo lo que sentía, no deseaba enfrentar a mi padre o a Finn, o incluso Carole, que siempre evitaba hacer cualquier tipo de pregunta. Santana tenía un punto, pero no sabía cómo le haría para justificar mi ausencia en casa, por estos días, o al menos por esta noche.

Decir que lo pasaría en casa de Sebastian, sería un detonador para mi padre, porque él desea que yo sea feliz, pero eso no quería decir que deseaba que me entregara al libertinaje a mi corta edad de 16 años.

- ¡Sube! – Dijo Santana sacándome de mis pensamientos – Tercera puerta a la derecha.

Yo sólo asentí, pues no necesitaba decir más.

Mientras pisaba el cuarto escalón, ella habló nuevamente.

- Y ni se te ocurra buscar navajas o limas de uñas para hacer tus idioteces de lastimarte… - amenazó muy seriamente – Yo no soy Blaine, que te aguanta todos tus traumas.

Oír la alusión de lo que nadaba en mis pensamientos hace sólo segundos, junto con el nombre de Blaine, hizo que mi rostro se comprimiera levemente, dándole una razón para dudar.

- ¡Con un demonio! No puedo dejarte solo – bufó, alcanzándome en las escaleras, para jalarme hacia el que supuse, era su cuarto – Será mejor que llame a Blaine para que recoja por el mismo su carro – le lancé una mirada que decía demasiado, porque inmediatamente agregó – Tranquilo, sé cómo hacer que ni siquiera quiera pasar a saludar.

Sacó su móvil y presionó la pantalla, llamando de inmediato. Al parecer lo tenía en marcado rápido. Era extraño, sin duda, que una persona como Blaine, tan bueno y piadoso, fuera el mejor amigo de Santana, que parece no tener corazón. Y digo, "parece", porque hoy me ha demostrado que es sólo una fachada, la cual ella no duda en reafirmar cada vez que le es posible.

- ¡Hey, B! – dijo de pronto – Sí, si lo sé, por eso es que estoy llamándote. Britt se pasó por mi casa y vamos a liarnos, por lo que no puedo devolverte el carro… - escuchó la respuesta del otro lado – ¡Me importa un rábano! No voy a cambiar el excelente polvo con mi novia, por viajar dos horas hasta Westerville y devolver tu cacharro infernal… - nuevamente aguardó por lo que Blaine diría – No, no quisieras saber… Sí, las dejaré donde siempre, tú sólo cógelas y llévatelo. Si te atreves a interrumpir te juro que… - su amenaza fue interrumpida del otro lado – Muy bien, eso está mejor. Adiós, perra. Sabes que te adoro – me miró a mí – Espérame aquí, iré a dejar las llaves en la maceta de afuera.

Salió de la habitación y yo sólo pude mirar la puerta dentro de esta, que al parecer, daba a un baño. Me aproximé y sonreí para mis adentros al darme cuenta de que eso era. Sabía que si me encerraba, Santana creería que estaba suicidándome, por lo que dejé la puerta sin el cerrojo puesto.

Con algo de temor, miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Una vez más no me reconocía. Las semanas que habían pasado, todo había estado bien, ya que mi padre se veía conforme de mi relación con Sebastian y aunque en un principio le molestó lo de mis salidas, luego ya dejó de preocuparse, porque me veía feliz… Y me sentía de esta manera, saliendo cada tarde después de clases con mi novio. De cierta forma, el plan había dado resultado; ya no peleaba con Finn, porque ni siquiera nos veíamos, pero… jamás creí que las intenciones en todo esto, eran otras. ¡Maldito Sebastian! ¡Te odio!

Oí la puerta de la primera planta cerrarse. Y luego, los pasos por la escalera. Abrí el grifo y acuné en mis manos un poco de agua, mojándome la cara, que hasta entonces no me había percatado de lo febril que estaba.

La puerta del baño rebotó en la pared, en cuanto Santana la abrió de un golpe.

- ¡Uf! – Dijo con alivio al verme – Creí que vería una escena tipo CSI en mi cuarto de baño.

Negué con la cabeza y continué mojando mi rostro.

- Okay – murmuró con energía renovada, aun de pie en el umbral – Espero que podamos acostumbrarnos el uno al otro, mientras estemos bajo el mismo techo – me dio una sonrisa falsa y salió.

- Perra – dije para mí.

Pero por mucho que la he detestado todo este tiempo… no podía negar que estaba seriamente en deuda con ella por lo que hizo hoy. Creo que podría llegar a ser… una persona tolerable.

* * *

Me desperté más temprano que nunca, había amanecido y el sofá de la casa de Santana era lo más horrible sobre lo cual he dormido en toda mi vida. En un momento consideré que los dos centímetros de la alfombra en el suelo, serían muchísimo más cómodos que este horrendo sillón. Me había tardado tres horas en conciliar el sueño aquella noche, porque mil imágenes revoloteaban en mi cabeza. No podía detener los pensamientos que surgían como si fuera maleza dentro de mi cráneo. Estaba más que abrumado, y si a eso le sumamos, la incomodidad del sofá y que el sueño se evaporó a las 5 de la mañana… Creo que hoy sería un jodido día. Todo va a apestar.

Santana me había prestado su móvil para llamar a mi padre e inventarle que me pasaría la noche en casa de unos amigos que harían una pijamada o algo así… en donde jugarían videojuegos y toda esa basura. En un momento, creí que no se lo tragaría, pero cuando supliqué un poco, finalmente cedió.

Me metí en el cuarto de baño, en la habitación de la chica, mientras que esta aun dormía, y tomé una relajante ducha con agua caliente. Puede que tenga que ponerme la misma ropa que ayer, pero al menos estaría limpio. Aunque, considerando las últimas eventualidades, nunca lo estaría del todo.

Me sacudí esos desagradables pensamientos, junto con el shampoo, y luego salí de la ducha.

Tuve tiempo de arreglarme tranquilamente, sin prisas, hasta que por fin, Santana se dignó a despertar.

- ¿Qué haces en mi baño? – balbuceó, restregándose un ojo.

- Pues, asearme – dije obvio – No pensarás que iré sin hacerlo a la escuela.

- No iremos a la escuela – respondió, sentándose y desperezándose tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – dudé.

- Porque… tú y yo iremos a la estación de policía a denunciar al hijo de puta de Westerville – declaró de lo más normal, como si no acabara de soltar una bomba para mí.

- No… - susurré – No, no, no – elevé un poco la voz - ¡No! ¡No puedes…! ¡Tú dijiste…!

- Dije que no lo haría ese día – me interrumpió, parándose frente a mí – O sea, ayer… Pero no puedo dejar pasar más días, Kurt… Ese malnacido tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo.

- Y ¿qué si yo no digo nada? – Me miró entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho – Sabes que si yo no hablo, no hay denuncia – mi voz sonó ahora con firmeza.

- Creo que aún no me conoces, Hummel – se aproximó, quedando a una pulgada de mi rostro – Puedo hacerte hablar, aunque no quieras – nuestras narices casi se tocaban - ¿Lo entiendes? No tienes opción.

- Y yo creo que no te vendría mal un poco de dentífrico – ironicé – Te apesta el aliento.

- Idiota – escupió por lo bajo, alejándose.

La ira y la frustración cruzaron por su rostro, antes de pasar por mi lado, chocando mi hombro y encerrándose en el cuarto de baño luego.

Más tarde, y luego de esperar a la morena por lo pareció una eternidad para que estuviera lista, nos montamos en el carro negro que ella poseía. Dejó establecido que en cuanto saliéramos de clases, me arrastraría con ella a la estación de policía. Sólo digo que, _del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho._

Sentí en estómago más que revuelto en cuanto entré al salón de geografía y vi a Blaine sentado junto al asiento que yo solía ocupar. ¡Demonios! Casi había olvidado que compartíamos la mayoría de las clases, porque se las habían reajustado.

Dudé entre sentarme con él, o buscar cualquier otro pupitre desocupado. Al parecer, las cosas no estaban de mi lado, pues en menos de cinco segundos, los tres asientos que aún estaban vacíos, fueron ocupados y ya no me quedó otra alternativa que sentarme junto a mí… ¿Amigo? Ni siquiera eso tenía claro, luego de la forma en que resultaron las cosas ayer.

Blaine ni siquiera se percató de mi vacilación, puesto que tenía toda su atención en la pantalla de su móvil. Caminé, sintiéndome miserable, como muchas veces me había sentido en mi vida. Al pasar por su lado, él alzó la vista, dándome una mirada fugaz, para regresar a su celular. Me acomodé en silencio y de esta forma pasó toda la clase. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo nos limitamos a poner atención al profesor.

Al acabar la clase, Blaine prácticamente saltó de su asiento, y desapareció tras el montón de estudiantes, mientras que yo ni siquiera había guardado todas mis cosas. Pero, lo entendía. De seguro está dolido, muy dolido… Tal vez sólo necesite tiempo.

- ¡Hey, Hummel! – oí al llegar a mi taquilla. Fingí no oír la voz de Santana y escabullirme, pero no pude - ¡Sé que me oyes!

- ¿Qué quieres? – farfullé con aburrimiento.

- Necesito la verdad – soltó, parándose frente a mí.

- ¿Uh? – logré decir.

- Eso, necesito que me digas como ocurrieron los hechos en orden cronológico, para tener todos los detalles a la hora de denunciar al tipo ese.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡No te diré nada! – bufé, volteándome hacia mi taquilla.

- ¡Vamos Kurt! – Insistió – Tú sabes que debes hacerlo.

- Prefiero darle los "detalles"… – hice comillas con mis dedos - …a un oficial de la policía.

- ¿Por qué estabas en la casa de ese chico? – Preguntó, ignorando olímpicamente lo que yo acababa de decir - ¿Es algún amigo tuyo, o un familiar? Son bastante parecidos, o ¿Acaso te raptó? ¿Es eso? ¿Te tenía secuestrado?

- ¡Cállate, Santana! – le tapé la boca para que dejara de aturdirme con sus estupideces. Ella me golpeó en el dorso de la mano para alejarla - ¡No es asunto tuyo!

- ¡Oh! En eso te equivocas rotundamente – gesticuló con sus manos, como si estuviera en una pelea callejera – Desde que me mensajeaste para salvar tu trasero, se convirtió en un asunto… MUY mío.

- Créeme… la necesidad tiene cara de hereje – balbuceé, palmeándome mentalmente por no haber llamado a la policía en lugar de a esta chica.

- Entonces… ¿Qué hacías en la casa del hijo de puta ese? – presionó.

- Ese hijo de puta… - comencé a decir en susurros – Hasta ayer… era mi… novio – lo último fue casi inaudible, pero la morena lo captó por encima del ruido de los demás en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – su rostro estaba contrariado entre mil emociones.

- Santana, yo… - ¡Maldición! Iba a decirlo en voz alta y estaba aterrado, pero ya había abierto la boca – Yo soy… gay.

- ¿Qué? ¡Qué! – Negó a penas, porque estaba algo choqueada – Y ¿por qué demonios no le dijiste a Blaine? ¿Por qué te guardaste esto?

- Porque estaba aterrado – sentí mis ojos cristalizados – Crees que es fácil caminar por los pasillos de esta escuela, con la frente en alto, mientras todos saben lo que eres y lo único que desean es demostrar su rechazo ante la idea. Ya he pasado por esto… No quiero repetirlo otra vez – solté.

- Kurt, yo soy lesbiana, y camino por esta jodida escuela de la mano de mi novia y jamás nadie se ha atrevido a decir ni media palabra… - murmuró, con expresión de incredulidad – Esta es la forma en que nací, y aprendí a aceptarlo y no he permitido que nadie pase por encima de eso. Blaine también pasó por eso, pero aquí nos ves. No es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, ni menos ocultarlo.

- Tú no sabes nada – negué escéptico – Hay personas que sienten tanto odio y rechazo por las personas como nosotros que son capaces de convertir tu vida en un infierno para lograr desaparecerte, ya sea por que salgas huyendo o porque simplemente te mueras.

- ¿Qué mier…?

- Lo siento si soy demasiado para tu cuento de hadas – escupí con ira – Pero la realidad puede ser algo cruel.

Caminé, alejándome de ella lo más rápido posible. Ya no quería estar cerca de nadie.

* * *

_**Oookaaay! Sé que todos deseaban que Blaine fuera como un principe, con su capa roja ondeante al viento y su espada empuñada a rescatar a Kurt y darle una paliza a Seb... Pero con el telefono en el inodoro, estaba bien dificil... Espero no haberlos decepcionado :D**_

_**Atte.**_

_**JC.**_


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Que más decirles que... Aquí estoy otra vez... JC para ustedes! Okno! Quiero darle las gracias a todos uds por leer y por sus reviews... En especial a una personita que me alegra el día, Darrinia eres un cielo... **_

_**So... Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "Hold On"**

_BLAINE._

- ¡Demonios! – bufé en cuanto estuve fuera del salón.

Jamás pensé que sería tan jodidamente difícil estar sentado junto a Kurt por tanto tiempo. Creí que sería capaz de aguantarlo, pero las ganas de soltar un sinfín de preguntas y conjeturas en su cara, eran demasiadas.

Simplemente no podía estar cerca de él.

Preferí pasar el receso con los chicos, y así despejar mi mente. Aunque me costó mucho concentrarme en la conversación que mantenía Sam, Mike y Puck, acerca de videojuegos. Realmente me tomó trabajo.

- Vamos a clases – dijo Sam, de pronto, y sólo entonces me di cuenta que me había pasado todo el receso en una nube, muy gris, por cierto.

Los chicos se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas clases, mientras que yo debía ir a la clase de gimnasia. Una de las cuales no compartía con Kurt.

Santana salió del servicio de chicas, justo cuando yo pasaba por fuera.

- Oh, Blaine – saludó sorprendida.

- Wow, por fin te dignas a saludar – ironicé.

- Lo siento, pero… he estado algo… ocupada – frunció el ceño, como si analizara demasiado sus propias palabras.

- ¿Ocupada como ayer por la tarde? – Reí, pero ella se mantuvo seria - ¿En qué andas metida? Desde que te fuiste de mi casa ayer, que estás ida, ni siquiera me buscaste esta mañana, ni me mensajeaste o me llamaste. ¿Estás evitándome?

- No te pongas en plan "Drama Queen", ¿Ok? – Apuntó mi pecho con su dedo índice – Tú no eres el centro del universo, menos del mío… Ese lugar lo tiene Britt. Pero, ahora no tengo tiempo para restregarte en la cara mi felicidad, porque tengo que salir.

- ¿Salir? – Cuestioné - ¿Qué no tienes que ir a clases?

- No, tengo un periodo libre y debo ir a la estación.

- ¿Estación? – repetí.

- Sí, tarado ¿Repetirás todo lo que te diga? – Se burló, caminando un par de pasos – La estación de policía. Hay un asunto que debo resolver.

- ¿Policía? – Exclamé alarmado, y ella sólo rodó los ojos - ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Por Dios, Santana! ¿Es por las multas de tu carro? Dime que no tratas de romper un récord otra vez.

- No, idiota… es por tu chico, pero ya no me entretengas más que tengo prisa – soltó, pasando por mi lado y caminando hacia la puerta principal.

- Espera… ¿Kurt? – Sentí una punzada en el corazón por sólo mencionar su nombre, y pensar en que algo malo le hubiera pasado - ¿Él está bien?

- Por supuesto que no, si no por qué tendría que ir a la policía.

Se me fue toda la sangre del rostro y me sentí desfallecer. Definitivamente le había ocurrido algo malo a Kurt y yo no había estado ahí para ayudarlo. Quería morirme.

- Por favor Santana – dije tratando de mantener la calma – Dime qué fue lo que pasó con Kurt.

- ¡Ash! ¡Maldición! – Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró con ella hacia la salida, pero no dijo nada hasta que estuvimos dentro de su coche – Este es el asunto. No había querido decirte nada ayer, porque estabas hecho una Magdalena y eras un desastre. Debía mantenerte con vida, pero al parecer ya estas mejor… así que te lo diré.

- Ya suéltalo – presioné.

- A ver… comencemos por partes – inició poniendo en marcha el vehículo – Hummel es gay – mi corazón se saltó tres latidos – Y tiene… o tenía… un novio, por eso te rechazó ayer.

- ¿Qué? – mi voz era apenas audible.

- El chico estaba avergonzado de que los demás lo supieran por todo eso de que se corta las muñecas… creo que está jodido mentalmente… En fin, el "noviecito" – dijo con ironía – Es un hijo de puta, que ayer lo encerró en su casa… que está muy cerca de la tuya – negué con la cabeza, atónito a lo que oía – Y abusó de Kurt. Por suerte, tu chico no es tan idiota y alcanzó a mandarme un mensaje de auxilio. Por eso salí tan rápido de tu casa… Lamentablemente no llegué tan a tiempo para salvarlo… pero si para verle la cara al bastardo ese.

- Tienes que estar bromeando – susurré, sin dar crédito a nada de lo que me acababa de decir.

- ¿Crees que soy tan perra para inventarte una cosa como esa? – Me miró enfadada - ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Lo siento… es que… yo… ¡Dios! ¡No puede ser verdad! – las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse de mis ojos, la impotencia pitaba en mis oídos y mi corazón estaba hecho un desastre, dando pálpitos irregulares, junto con el jadeo de mi respiración.

Kurt había sido maltratado de la peor forma posible, y no me encontraba ahí para salvarlo. Entonces… por eso estaba llamándome, antes de que mi celular se sumergiera en el inodoro.

- Necesito verlo, tengo que hablar con él – dije con la mano puesta en la manilla de la puerta.

- De eso nada, estamos a medio camino – me miró severa – Y no vas a lanzarte del coche en movimiento.

- Santana, entiende que me siento horrible – me revolví el cabello con desesperación – Esta mañana ni siquiera le dirigí la palabra, lo ignoré por completo… Y ahora debe creer que lo odio… cuando lo único que hago es amarlo con locura.

- Dios, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan dramático? – me reprendió – En este momento, lo mejor que puedes hacer por él, es la denuncia.

- Y ¿por qué él no vino contigo? – Pregunté, al percatarme de ese gran detalle – No se supone que deben tomarle la declaración al afectado.

- Nos juntaremos en la comisaría, así que tranquilo… Verás a tu príncipe azul en cuanto lleguemos.

Solté un suspiro de alivio. Al menos le vería, podría entregarle el consuelo que no tuve oportunidad de darle ayer.

Le insté a mi amiga que acelerara el avance del carro, para llegar lo más pronto posible a la estación de policía y encontrarme con él, por lo que en menos de cinco minutos, estuvimos allí.

Dentro del lugar, no estaba el chico que tanto anhelaba ver, por lo que tuvimos que esperar. No aparté la mirada de las puertas cristalizadas, ansioso por verle, más que nunca. Luego de diez minutos, logré divisar a la distancia la fina silueta de Kurt, cubierta con una chaqueta azul, que seguramente era de su hermanastro, por el tamaño. Mantuvo la mirada en sus pies mientras se aproximaba a la entrada, por lo que cuando ingresó y alzó el rostro para mirar a su alrededor, se sorprendió sobremanera de verme allí. Dubitativo, me puse en pie, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Le vi fruncir el ceño al mirarme, pero aun así, caminé hacia él y lo envolví en mis brazos con determinación.

- Creí que estaban pretendiendo que no existía – murmuró contra mi hombro. Yo contuve mi llanto para contenerlo a él.

- Perdóname, soy un inmaduro – reí sin humor.

- Lo eres, pero yo también lo soy – se separó de mí para verme a la cara, pero mis brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura, por lo que se mantuvo cerca de mi rostro con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta – No debí huir en primer lugar, fue estúpido.

- No, te entiendo… Suelo ser algo intenso y… malinterpreté nuestra amistad – dije encogiéndome de hombros, aunque me dolía hablar de ello – Realmente, lo siento.

- Ya no te disculpes más… sólo… dime… ¿Qué haces aquí? – me quedé en silencio, y él captó el mensaje, ladeándose para ver más allá de mí, a donde se encontraba Santana – Ah, por supuesto… Tu amiga que no sabe mantener la bocota cerrada – soltó un suspiro frustrado y rodó los ojos.

- No la culpes, yo… le insistí que me contara y… no pudo contra los ojitos de cachorro – bromeé, aunque me arrepentí, porque no era ni el momento ni el lugar para bromas.

- Espero que no los utilices conmigo – me miró de lado y me dio una media sonrisa – Soy algo difícil de convencer – su sonrisa se amplió más y ahora fue él quien me abrazó brevemente. Me sentí en el cielo – De acuerdo, a lo que vinimos.

Se separó de mí y me tomó del brazo para que caminara junto con él a la ventanilla.

- Tengo el leve presentimiento de que necesitaré mucho apoyo para hacer esto – susurró más para él mismo que para mí.

- Ya era hora que llegaras – comentó Santana, uniéndosenos.

- Sí, claro – Kurt ni siquiera la miró.

Una oficial de mediana edad, con rostro amable, nos atendió con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – saludó cordialmente.

- Buenas oficial – comenzó a decir Santana – Pues le explico, mi amigo aquí… - le puso una mano en el hombro a Kurt – fue abusado sexualmente en día de ayer por la tarde y…

- ¡Por Dios! – Bufó Kurt escandalizado - ¡Santana! – La oficial nos miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿No puedes pedir hablar en un lugar privado, antes de soltar todo?

- ¿Para qué? – La morena se encogió de hombros, como estuviera hablando del clima – Es lo que pasó, ¿no?

- N-no se preocupe joven – dijo la oficial, mirando a Kurt, quien no podía con la vergüenza – Hay una sala al final del pasillo en la cual podremos hablar tranquilamente.

El castaño soltó un suspiro de alivio, y yo sólo lo sostuve por ambos hombros, haciéndole notar que no estaba solo en esto. La oficial salió de atrás del mesón y se acercó a Kurt.

- Acompáñenme por aquí, por favor – nos condujo por un pasillo de paredes acristaladas, llenas de oficinas y policías. Abrió una puerta y nos dejó entrar en un salón pequeño, con una puerta a un lado, una mesa en medio y dos sillas. Una de las paredes tenía un cristal, que dejaba ver otra sala, dentro de esta – Ustedes, esperen allí dentro, mientras voy por el fiscal – se dirigió a Santana y a mí – Tú, toma asiento y aguarda, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo a Kurt y luego salió, cerrando la puerta, dejándonos a solas.

- Estoy aterrado – soltó el castaño, demostrando su miedo con el temblor de sus manos. Yo se las tomé, envolviéndolas con las mías, regalándole la mejor de mis sonrisas.

- Todo estará bien, lo prometo – le dije y luego besé el dorso de una de sus manos – Tú tranquilo.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso… en cuanto mi padre se entere de lo que ha pasado… - vi sus ojos cristalizarse y mi corazón se rompió en dos. Mi amiga decidió entrar en la sala anexa, para dejarme a solas con él. Sin dudar, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, haciendo que me mirara.

- Hey, mírame – él se empeñaba en mirar sus pies – Hey, todo va a salir bien, no lo dudes. Los oficiales te ayudarán y te aconsejarán… Y, aunque le digan a tu padre, yo sé que él lo entenderá…

- Sí, lo sé… - sus lágrimas se desbordaron, mientras miraba fijamente a mis ojos. Yo sequé la humedad con mis pulgares – Mi padre me adora y me entiende… pero no quiero darle más problemas de los que ya le he dado… Yo, aun me siento culpable por la vez que le dio un infarto… - lloriqueó – Fue mi culpa… por los problemas que yo tenía en la escuela. Él no podía soportar que los demás me molestaran por ser… - se quedó en silencio de golpe al darse cuenta de que había dicho más de la cuenta. Me miró algo aterrado y yo solo le sonreí.

- ¿Gay? – dije, para completar su frase – Ya lo sé, pero… eso no importa ahora. Además, si tu padre te ama siendo como eres, jamás dejará de hacerlo… mucho menos por lo que te ocurrió. Confía en mí.

- Gracias… - susurró, tomando mis manos, que aun sostenían su rostro – Por estar conmigo, aun cuando no lo merezco.

- Pero, ¿qué dices? – Besé su mejilla – Prometí que estaría contigo siempre… Soy tu ángel guardián, ¿recuerdas? – sonreí y él me acompañó.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y yo solté a Kurt, dirigiéndome a la sala junto con Santana.

Juntos, observamos como ambos oficiales hablaban con Kurt, mientras la mujer tomaba apuntes en una libreta. Me sentí devastado en cuanto vi la tristeza de Kurt al narrar lo sucedido. Al parecer, todo había sido más horrible de lo Santana me había dicho. Para nuestra mala suerte, la sala estaba aislada de sonidos, por lo que no pudimos oír nada de lo que hablaron.

- Bien – dijo la oficial, abriendo la puerta de la sala en donde nos encontrábamos Santana y yo – Como ninguno de los dos estuvo en el lugar de los hechos, su declaración no es necesaria. Tenemos los datos del inculpado y su amigo será sometido a algunos exámenes médicos para comprobar que su declaración es cierta. No tendrán problema en esperarlo, ¿no?

- No, claro que no – me apuré en decir.

- De acuerdo, síganme.

No tuvimos oportunidad de hablar con Kurt, porque fue sacado por otra puerta y llevado a Dios sabe dónde. La oficial nos llevó a una sector distinto, en donde las murallas eran de concreto y no cristaleras llenas de oficinas. Nos dijo que nos sentáramos a esperar por Kurt y así lo hicimos.

- Santana, yo… - comencé a decir, rascándome la nuca – No te he dado las gracias…

- ¿Las gracias? – frunció el ceño, sin comprender de lo que le hablaba - ¿Y por qué?

- Por lo que hiciste por Kurt. Sé que no te agrada, ni tú a él, pero aun así, no dudaste en ir a ayudarlo – tomé su mano, mirándola con una sonrisa – Gracias, eres una gran amiga.

- No te confundas, él chico sigue sin agradarme en absoluto… - sonrió, junto conmigo – Pero tú eres como mi hermano y sé lo importante que es para ti Kurt, además lo habría hecho por cualquiera. No soy tan mala como aparento.

- Así veo – reí – Te prometo que en cuanto todo esto acabe, te llevaré a bailar para darte las gracias… Podemos ir a ese bar que tanto te gusta – le guiñé un ojo.

- Sería genial – me abrazó – Le pediré a mis amigos de Lima High Adjacents que te hagan una identificación falsa, como la mía.

- Eres retorcida – murmuré, justo antes de que la puerta a nuestro lado en el pasillo, se abriera.

Kurt salió del interior, algo pálido y con los ojos cristalizados, por lo que me preocupe. Me puse de pie en medio segundo y me acerqué a él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te han hecho? – pregunté ansioso.

- Ha sido horrible – se sentó a un lado de mi amiga – He tenido que desnudarme frente a un médico y no fue agradable lo que hizo después – se estremeció, seguramente recordándolo – Pero al menos la denuncia está en curso, y acaba de validarse.

- Te compadezco – murmuró Santana, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kurt – Ahora yo… creo que me iré para que ustedes… hablen – me guiñó un ojo y se puso en pie, bajo la mirada confundida del castaño – Nos vemos mañana en clases.

- Ok, adiós Santana – besé su mejilla y luego desapareció por el pasillo.

- De acuerdo, salgamos de aquí – pidió Kurt, tomándome por el brazo y arrastrándome fuera.

- Quieres… ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café, o algo? – pregunté, rascándome la parte baja de la cabeza, con algo de nerviosismo.

- De acuerdo, un café me vendría de maravilla.

Salimos de la estación de policía, y sólo entonces me percaté de que estaba sin carro.

- ¿En qué has venido? – le pregunté a Kurt.

- Pues, tomé el autobús – se encogió de hombros.

- De acuerdo, de todos modos… el Lima Bean no queda tan lejos.

Caminamos el uno al lado del otro, en un silencio absoluto. Tal vez no era incómodo, pero sí muy intenso. En variadas ocasiones, nuestras manos se rozaron por el movimiento al andar, pero luego de un rato de sentir corrientes eléctricas en cada toque, él ocultó sus manos en la chaqueta.

Al llegar, ordenamos y nos ubicamos en los sofás de fondo.

- Creo que hay mucho de qué hablar – comenzó a decir.

- No tienes que decir nada que no quieras – le advertí.

- Siento que te debo un explicación – insistió – Yo… no te mentí, con respecto a mi… sexualidad – dijo en un susurro – Sólo omití. Es la razón principal de todos mis problemas… cada lugar al que voy o en el que me encuentro… es un infierno por ser así. Simplemente intentaba sobrevivir.

- Pero, Kurt… No lo entiendo… Yo soy gay y ya ves que nadie se mete conmigo – comenté, pero él negó con la cabeza.

- Digamos que… tienes cierta inmunidad por pertenecer a la misma escuela desde hace años. Estoy seguro que conoces a esos chicos desde siempre – yo asentí – No es mi caso… eso me hace vulnerable.

- ¿Por…? – Me acerqué un poco a él - ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu… novio?

- Es lógico, ¿no? – Se encogió de hombros y luego suspiró – De acuerdo, ya he dicho demasiado y comienzo a sentirme desnudo – rió sin humor – Supongo que no te molestarás conmigo por ello – negué resignado – Gracias – añadió, poniendo una mano en mi rodilla y sonriendo de medio lado.

- Siempre voy a estar aquí, para ti… Incondicionalmente – dije, mirándolo con toda la intensidad que me fue posible.

Terminamos nuestros cafés en silencio, esta vez, no era incómodo. Nos lanzamos algunas miradas extrañas y luego Kurt se despidió, marchándose sin mirar atrás.

Nunca podía tener la certeza de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no tenía claro si estábamos bien, o si éramos amigos… o si simplemente se sentía en deuda conmigo… Era demasiado impredecible. Pero, aun así, no podía negar lo mucho que lo amaba por ser así, complicado, extraño, misterioso y reservado, además de poco demostrativo y, a veces, frío. Lo amo sin duda.

KURT.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. No entendía cómo podía ser así conmigo. No lo merezco. Blaine es… realmente una persona admirable, luego de haberlo rechazado y de todo lo ocurrido, después de todas las veces que lo traté mal… él continua siempre ahí, junto a mí, apoyándome… jamás me ha dejado solo… y las emociones comienzan a nublarme el pensamiento lógico.

Tal vez haya tenido algo que ver, la romántica declaración de amor, pero creo que Blaine está empezando a meterse bajo mi piel de una forma muy sutil y eso me aterra. No puedo permitirlo, porque simplemente siento que él es muy bueno para mí.

Yo soy un problema andante… y soy un imán para las catástrofes. No quiero dañarlo con mis complicaciones.

El sonido de mi móvil me apartó de mis pensamientos, haciéndome regresar a una realidad tan complicada, como la enredadera en mi cabeza. Era papá.

- ¿Sí? – contesté temeroso.

- Kurt, ¿qué demonios es eso de que debo ir a la estación de policía porque han abusado de ti? – bufó del otro lado, y podía imaginarlo quitándose la gorra y colocándola de regreso en su cabeza unas cinco veces seguidas.

- Papá, yo… déjame que te explique…

- ¿Explicar? ¡Claro que tendrás que explicar! – Mi padre sonaba tan furioso como dolido – Porque no termino de entender cómo es que mi hijo… mi único hijo… - su voz se quebró y sentí que mi corazón se partía a la mitad –…No es capaz de confiar en mí… Dime, ¿He hecho algo mal?

- N-no, no… Claro que no – las lágrimas presionaron por salir.

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que pasa? Creí que teníamos una buena relación… que nos contábamos las cosas…

- Lo siento – logré susurrar.

- Pues… yo lo siento más… - le oí sollozar - …porque si ya no me cuentas las cosas, es porque he fallado como padre… y has dejado de confiar en mí…

- Papá, por favor… ya no digas más… - quité las lágrimas de mi rostro – Yo llegaré en breve a casa y lo hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo, espérame.

- Está bien – la llamada finalizó y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar el llanto en plena calle.

En menos de diez minutos, me encontraba frente al portal de mi casa, con un temblor incontrolable en mis manos y los ojos enrojecidos de tanto contener el llanto.

La puerta se abrió antes de que tuviera oportunidad de llamar, por lo que supuse, mi padre estaba viendo por la ventana. Su rostro no lucía mejor que el mío, asique entré más temeroso de lo que podía estar.

Me vi arrastrado de improviso hacia el pecho de mi padre, y de la nada, fui rodeado por sus brazos fuertes y cálidos, que me envolvieron como aquella vez en el hospital, cuando mamá murió. Le sentí sollozar silenciosamente y no fui capaz de aguantar más mi angustia, por lo que lloré junto con él.

Hasta el momento, no le había tomado el peso a lo sucedido, simplemente iba de aquí para allá, como un zombie, sin reaccionar a nada. Prácticamente, me encontraba en piloto automático, pero oír a mi padre por el teléfono y luego verlo así, quebró la burbuja en la que estaba encerrado, dejándome sacar fuera todos los sentimientos y emociones reprimidas.

Nos sentamos en la sala, luego un intenso momento, lleno de disculpas y promesas. Me vi en la obligación de narrar lo sucedido tal y como lo había hecho en la comisaría, porque de todos modos se enteraría si le ocultaba algo. Vi las emociones atravesar por su rostro con gran claridad, y oí muchas maldiciones que no conocía.

- No te imaginas lo impotente que me siento – declaró luego de una gran pausa – Te juro que si le tuviera enfrente a ese mocoso… yo… - presionó sus puños alrededor de un cuello imaginario - ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pude permitir que esto pasara?

- Papá, ya deja de culparte… no ha sido tu culpa… ha sido mía… por salir huyendo… - me mordí la lengua por haber dicho esto último.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió confundido - ¿Huyendo? ¿No dijiste que la chica esa te sacó de allí?

- Me refería a… que salí huyendo de… la escuela, Sebastian sólo aprovechó la ocasión para llevarme a su casa – expliqué, manteniendo un tono de voz calmo.

- Pero, ¿de qué huiste exactamente? – insistió.

- De Blaine – dije, pero mi padre lo malinterpretó de inmediato, pues la ira regresó a su rostro – Pero… N-no es lo que piensas… él sólo… se me declaró delante del coro y yo… hui.

- ¿Qué? – negó sin entender ni media palabra.

- Okay, pues… - comencé a contarle lo genial que era Blaine conmigo, que éramos mejores amigos y que eso había dado pié a que él se enamorara de mí y se declara con la canción y dijera todas las hermosas palabras que ahora comenzaban a tener cierto efecto extraño en mí.

- Debo decir que… - soltó un suspiro, disimulando una sonrisa – Eres algo tonto por no tomarlo en cuenta.

- ¿Qué? – me sorprendí de lo que decía.

- Eso, que si el chico es tan increíble cómo me has contado… no veo motivos por los cuales no pueda gustarte… y, no lo sé… estar con él – se encogió de hombros como si todo fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- Ya, pero ¿no crees que para eso debería gustarme? – pregunté.

- Y ¿acaso no te gusta? – yo sopesé la pregunta un minuto entero, mientras mi padre reía silenciosamente – Ya veo que te acabas de dar cuenta que sí.

- No – gruñí – Blaine es mi amigo, nada más… no logro verlo de otra forma que no sea esa.

- Es todo cuestión de tiempo – me palmeó la rodilla – Ya verás.

- Bueno, pero ¿tú de quién eres padre? – Bromeé – ¿Mío o de Blaine? Me basta con compartirte con Finn, no quiero más competencia.

- Te quiero, Kurt – puso una mano en mi mejilla y la acarició.

- ¿Sabes? Mamá solía decirme eso cada noche, cuando me arropaba para dormir, luego besaba mi frente y me acomodaba el cabello, era su costumbre – comenté melancólicamente.

- Lo siento si dejé que mi trabajo fuera más importante que esas costumbres – contestó algo triste.

- Tranquilo, ya no soy un niño, me conformo con una palmada en la espalda de vez en cuando – le sonreí y luego ambos nos abrazamos, permaneciendo así un tiempo indefinido.

BLAINE.

Llegué a casa mucho antes de la hora habitual, tal vez mi madre se percataría de que había faltado a clases, pero que más dá, quizás ni siquiera esté. Introduje la llave en la cerradura y entré a casa.

Al parecer no había nadie dentro. Justo como lo supuse. Colgué mi bolso y me quité el corbatín con un solo movimiento, también los zapatos, tomándolos para subir a mi cuarto.

Un par de risas me hicieron detenerme a medio camino. Era mi madre quien reír, podía identificar el tono de voz, pero desconocí a la otra persona que hablaba y reía junto con ella. Ese no era papá. Caminé de puntillas hasta su cuarto y, aprovechando que la puerta se encontraba entre abierta, espié, abriéndola un poco más, sin hacer ruido.

- ¿Segura que tu marido no vendrá? – murmuró el tipo que estaba junto a mi madre en la cama.

- Claro que no, ha salido con sus amigos, y mi hijo no regresa hasta dentro de una hora – dijo ella, levantándose y dejando ver que ambos estaban desnudos.

Un golpe resonó por todo el pasillo, sobre el piso de madera flotante, y no me percaté de que habían sido mis zapatos, hasta que mi madre alzó la vista horrorizada hacia mí. Yo me encontraba en un shock tan grande que mis músculos no reaccionaban antes mi desesperación de huir de allí y no ver la cara arrepentida de mamá.

- Blainey, cariño – susurró, cubriéndose con la sábana, usándola como un improvisado vestido – N-no es lo q-que tu piensas… E-esto es… un malentendido…

Caminó acercándose, rodeando la cama y tratando de alcanzarme. Yo, sin decir una palabra, retrocedí, cogiendo mis zapatos y corriendo hacia la puerta de salida. Necesitaba salir de aquí.

- Blainey, por favor… deja que mamá te explique… No te vayas – oí tras de mí, pero no volteé.

Llegué al vestíbulo y tomé las llaves de mi carro, poniéndome los zapatos a toda prisa, antes de salir pitando de allí.

Toqué incesantemente a la puerta de la casa de Santana, la necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

- ¡Dios! – Bufó del otro lado, dejándose ver luego - ¿Qué forma de tocar la puerta es esa? ¿No respetas la tranquilidad de las personas que…? ¿Qué demonios pasó? – sus ojos me miraron de arriba abajo y me jaló al interior un segundo antes que me largara a llorar como un niño.

Mi amiga no dudo en abrazarme y llevarme a la sala, sin soltarme.

- Tranquilo, respira – susurró a mi oído – Todo estará bien… sólo respira, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – oí la voz de Britt.

- No lo sé – respondió Santana, en medio de mis fuertes sollozos.

En menos de un segundo, otro par de brazos me rodearon por la espalda, y yo continué llorando. Estaba totalmente devastado.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? – pregunté una vez que me sentí mejor y el llanto había acabado por fin.

- Claro que puedes, no te preocupes de nada, sabe que tía Santi está aquí para ti – respondió ella acariciando mi rostro.

- ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? – volví a decir - ¿Me dejas tu móvil?

- No llamarás a tu padre de nuevo, ¿o sí? – dudó.

- No.

*Flash Back*

(Minutos después de llegar a la casa de Santana)

- ¿Me dirás que ha pasado? – insistió por tercera vez mi amiga.

- Necesito llamar, dame tu teléfono – dije, ignorando su pregunta.

- De acuerdo, ten – tomé el móvil y tecleé de memoria un numero de celular y esperé a que contestaran.

…

- ¿Diga?

- Si quieres descubrir el secreto de mamá, ve ahora mismo a casa y compruébalo con tus propios ojos – solté casi sin respirar – Y, si el muy hijo de puta alcanza a huir, ya te lo diré yo. Estaba con un tipo en su cama. Tus sospechas eran ciertas.

- ¿Qué dices? – no fui capaz de seguir, por lo que acabé la llamada.

*Fin Flash Back*

- Eso espero, toma – me entregó su móvil y caminé hacia el patio trasero, para tener algo de privacidad. Conocía a mi amiga, por lo que no me confiaba.

- ¿Santana? – respondió del otro lado.

- N-no, soy yo… Blaine – saludé.

- Oh, Blaine… ¿qué tal estás? – al parecer estaba alegre.

- Hecho un desastre, pero eso ya da igual… - solté un suspiro – Y ¿a ti cómo te ha ido con tu padre?

- Pues mejor de lo que pensaba… pero no me dejarás en ascuas, ¿qué te ha pasado? – insistió, con preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Te parece si te lo cuento mañana en clases? Es una larga historia y Santana no me perdonaría una llamada de dos horas – reí y él también – Sólo quería saber cómo estabas y… decirte que… te quiero.

- Oh… - le oí soltar una exhalación – Ya son dos veces el día de hoy.

- ¿Qué? – esta era la primera que se lo decía.

- Mi padre… ya sabes… charlas de la vida y eso – casi pude verlo negar con la cabeza – Yo… también te quiero Blaine… Te lo he dicho antes y te lo digo ahora… Aunque no lo creas, te has convertido en una persona fundamental en mi vida.

- Gracias, tú también… bueno, creo que eso ya lo sabes mejor que yo… - reí avergonzado – Necesitaba escuchar eso.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana me dieron a entender que mi tiempo se había agotado.

- De acuerdo, Santana ya está por quitarme el móvil – expliqué.

- Oh, qué pena… Y ¿qué ha pasado con el tuyo? – preguntó.

- Creo que murió ahogado, luego de practicar surf en el retrete – reí.

- ¡Dios! Qué descuidado eres – su risa se expandió como música en mis oídos – Ok, nos vemos mañana.

- Sí, mañana… Adiós, Kurt.

Entré a la casa y la cara de Santana me hizo tener ganas de no haberlo hecho.

- Te perdonaré esto sólo porque estás pasando por un momento difícil, porque de lo contrario, hubiera registrado tu billetera hasta encontrar todo el dinero que se me antojaba en compensación – estiró una mano y le devolví el móvil – Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que no has traído nada contigo, así que, si no te molesta, puedo ir hasta tu casa y traerte algo de ropa.

- No tienes que…

- Me importa un pepino si tu madre me hace caras o me insulta, soy mejor que ella en cuanto a insultos se trata, y lo sabes… Así que iré y me esperarás aquí, aunque no me pidas que traiga tu ropa combinada entre corbatines, camisas y pantalones. Sé combinar mi ropa, porque soy una chica con estilo, pero no la tuya. Sigo pensando que pareces un eterno novio de pastel de bodas… y lo digo por el porte. En fin, me voy. ¡Cuida de Britt! – gritó lo último alejándose, dejándome de pie junto al ventanal del patio.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora. Por lo pronto, no soy capaz de verle la cara a mamá, y no porque lo que ha hecho, sino porque la situación… fuera como fuese, me ha shockeado. Y me hubiera shockeado aun si tan sólo la encontrara besándose con otro hombre. Sin contar que la he visto desnuda y esa será una imagen mental que jamás podré borrar de mi cabeza. Tal vez mi padre no sea el mejor hombre del mundo, ni el esposo más presente… pero llevan 18 años juntos y siento que es egoísta de parte de mi madre arrojarlos a la basura por una aventura de adolescente. No es justo.

- Blaine, ¿te apetece ver una peli? – Preguntó Brittany desde la sala – Puede que Santana tarde en llegar.

- Ok, voy en seguida.

KURT.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió levemente. Alcé mi vista para ver de quien se trataba y me arrepentí de ello inmediatamente.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – la voz de Finn sonó dubitativa como siempre que trataba de hablar conmigo.

- Ya estás dentro, ¿no? – dije con sarcasmo.

- Q-quería hablar contigo…

- ¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo? – ironicé una vez más, chocando los cinco conmigo mismo mentalmente.

- Oye, ya para el rollo del chico solitario y escéptico, ¿vale? – dijo de pronto con firmeza, haciéndome fruncir el ceño – Estoy tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz, pero tú me lo pones muy difícil. ¿Quieres por primera vez en tu vida escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo, y no distraerte en formar ingeniosas frases para lanzarme?

Empequeñecí los ojos frustrado y algo molesto, pero lo dejé hablar, con un leve asentimiento.

- He oído lo que te ha pasado… y…

- Dios… - bufé entre dientes.

- No ha sido Burt, yo… sin querer oí lo que le gritaba a la oficial de policía por el teléfono… - sin preguntar, se sentó frente a mí en el acolchado. Lo miré con reproche, pero no se inmutó – Y… supongo que quiero decirte que… De verdad, lo siento… he sido un idiota… huyendo y dejando que te hicieran daño porque estaba aterrado de que los demás comenzaran a decirme… gay… o a tratarme como tú…

- ¿Es una broma? – chasqueé la lengua – Chico, eres una montaña… quien quisiera pegarte tendría que subirse a una escalera.

- Ya, lo sé, pero…

- ¿Ser popular es más importante? – sugerí.

- No es eso… es sólo que llevo en esa escuela toda mi vida, y he formado una reputación desde entonces… la primera vez que un chico se metió conmigo fue en el jardín de infantes. Lo golpeé porque intentó quitarme la lonchera del almuerzo, y desde ahí todos me consideraron genial, aunque llamaron a mi madre y me castigó por un mes sin ver la tele. Pero sentía que si nadie me miraba como aquella vez, no podría seguir en la escuela… y no podía con ello…

- ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? – inquirí.

- Porque ahora me importa muy poco lo que puedan decir de mí. Ellos serán los perdedores que no saldrán jamás de allí, y algunos ni siquiera se graduarán… mira, queda un año para graduarnos, y dos semanas para que acabe el curso… ¿No crees que sería bueno ser hermanos aunque sea por ese tiempo? – sonaba sincero, pero no podía confiar tan ciegamente.

- Discúlpame si carcajeo… Pero no te imagino a ti paseando conmigo por todo McKinley – me crucé de brazos y lo miré fijamente.

- Pues lo haré, si es necesario, para probarte que… en realidad me importas y que… mi madre me ha hecho ver que somos una familia… una verdadera familia ahora. Nuestros padres están casados, y no creo que eso haya sido pura casualidad.

- Tal vez tengas razón… pero habrá que ver para creer – lo miré con una sonrisa falsa y luego regresé a mi expresión fría y mi voz cortante – Ahora, largo de aquí, intento estudiar.

- Claro, claro – se paró torpemente, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones y se retiró de mi cuarto.

No pude contener la sonrisa que se expandió por mi rostro… Quizás el dicho de que _"no hay mal, que por bien no venga"_, sea cierto después de todo.

* * *

_**Un capítulo cargado de muchas emociones fuertes... Primero la actitud de Blaine, la ida a la comisaría... La conversación Klaine y FUUUUURT! AMO FURT! Poco a poco veremos el avance de este par... Y espero con este capitulo haber algunas dudas con respecto a lo que pasó con Seb y Kurt, pues, podemos deducir lo que realmente pasó... :D**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Atte.**_

_**JC.**_


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Holaaa! Como han estado? Yo trabajando en hacer un video del fic... pero estoy teniendo complicaciones, porque no es tan fácil como pensaba... Espero tenerlo listo en cuanto acabe el fic... Que por cierto... nos quedan sólo 2 capítulo! Yaaay!**_

_**En fin, disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Firework"**

_KURT._

Ya han pasado tres días desde que tuve que ir con mi padre a la comisaría, para que él supiera lo que había ocurrido. Sebastian fue retenido en un centro para menores, mientras se lleva a cabo el juicio. Sinceramente no quería que las cosas resultaran así, pero tampoco yo merecía lo que él me hizo. Ahora, lo único que deseo es pasar página y olvidar todo esto.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Finn en el vestíbulo, abriendo la puerta para mí.

- Claro – sonreí y salí al exterior.

Podía sonar raro, pero comenzábamos a llevarnos bien, a tolerarnos y tratarnos como hermanos. Al parecer, realmente se estaba esforzando en cumplir todo lo que me había dicho, y lo felicito por ello. Las cosas en general, parecían estar mucho mejor.

- He… ¿Sabes que harán un fiesta para el fin de curso? – preguntó Finn, mirándome de soslayo.

- No me gustan las fiestas – negué con la cabeza – Son un aburrimiento total. No sé cómo les puede gustar el estar presionados unos contra otros, sin espacio ni para respirar, sudados y con música horrible. ¡Puag! – hice un gesto de asco, sacando la lengua.

- Tiene sus ventajas si lo piensas mejor – alzó las cejas y las bajó – Es el ambiente perfecto para ligar – negué nuevamente con la cabeza ante lo que oía – Porque, aunque quieran alejarse, no pueden… Están obligadas a estar pegadas a ti.

- Eso es asqueroso – me quejé – Finn… no estás hablando con uno de tus descerebrados amigos, recuérdalo.

- Lo siento – se centró en la carretera y no dijo una palabra más.

Llegamos al instituto y bajamos del carro de mi _"hermano"._ Pude ver la incomodidad de Finn en su rostro, cuando varias miradas se centraron en nosotros, aunque intentó disimular.

- No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres – murmuré, tratando de quitarle la cara de terror – Ya me has demostrado que quieres hacerlo, eso es suficiente para que estemos bien.

- Ya, pero… es realidad quiero cambiar las cosas… Así que, déjame hacerlo.

Caminamos por los pasillos repletos de estudiantes, tanto que casi no parecía que íbamos juntos. Me dejó en mi taquilla y luego desapareció. Sonreí para mis adentros por su esfuerzo. Sabía lo mucho que significaba para Finn su reputación, por lo que valoraba lo que trataba de hacer por mí.

- Buenos días… - susurraron a mi oído, una voz profunda y varonil, que me hizo temblar levemente – Dichosos los ojos que te ven – su sonrisa perfecta envió mil descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y tuve que palmearme la cara mentalmente para reaccionar. Esto no estaba bien.

- Hola Blaine… ¿A qué debo tanta caballerosidad? – pregunté, comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Eso es una pregunta o una ofensa? – Me miró de lado – Siempre he sido un caballero.

- Eso es cierto – sonreí junto con él.

- ¡Hola chicas! – oímos la particular voz de Santana tras de nosotros. Ambos volteamos a ver – Blaine, recuerda que me debes una fiesta – lo apuntó con el dedo índice.

- Sí, lo sé… Podríamos ir hoy – sugirió y yo paseé mi vista de él a ella y luego de vuelta a Blaine. No comprendía de lo que hablaban – Y… tal vez invitar a Kurt… - giró a verme - ¿Quieres?

- ¿El qué? – dudé.

- Santana y yo iremos a un bar que hay a las afueras de Lima. Se inauguró hace poco y queremos ir a conocerlo – explicó él con naturalidad.

- ¿Ir a un bar? Pero, somos menores… No nos dejarán entrar – musité. Santana soltó una carcajada, haciéndome fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué es lo que le parece tan gracioso?

- Mira muñeca – yo rodé los ojos – Hay algo llamado "tener contactos" – hizo comillas con sus dedos – Y cuando vives en Lima High Adjacents, los tienes… Sobre todo alguien como yo – encogió un hombro con un gesto de superioridad – Además, las identificaciones falsas no tiene ninguna dificultad, así que… ¿te apuntas? – preguntó, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

- No, gracias… prefiero quedarme en casa a contar las hormigas del jardín – ironicé.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Blaine me miró con sus ojitos de cachorro – Me hacía mucho ilusión que fueras conmigo… digo… con nosotros – se corrigió.

- Lo cierto es que, no me gustan las fiestas… Lo siento – me encogí de hombros, finalizando el tema - ¿Nos vamos a clase?

- Sí, sí… claro – Blaine miró a su amiga – Nos vemos luego.

Esta le lanzó un beso y se alejó. Nosotros entramos al salón de artes y nos ubicamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

_BLAINE._

- Supongo que nos veremos mañana – murmuré, mirando a Kurt fijamente, en el estacionamiento – Aunque aún estás a tiempo de… - el negó con la cabeza y dejé la frase en el aire.

- Gracias, otra vez – dijo tomando mi mano con la suya, en un gesto de ternura extrema – Pero eso no es lo mío.

- De acuerdo – susurré, absorto en el toque de nuestras manos. Me sentía en el cielo con sólo ver que él acariciaba el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar.

- No bebas mucho y cuídate… No conduzcas ebrio, eso sería realmente estúpido – sonrió con aprensión.

- Seré el conductor designado, lo prometo – alcé mi mano libre, en señal de juramento y luego la puse sobre su mejilla. Si bien, era un gesto algo íntimo para dos amigos, él no dio signos de que le molestara – Adiós, Kurt – me aproximé a él y besé su mejilla con sumo cuidado y exagerada lentitud, como deseando que mi beso jamás fuera borrado de su piel. Le sentí inspirar con fuerza, casi como si suspirara. Me alejé y él liberó mi mano, que se sintió vacía sin el contacto de la suya.

- Adiós – Dio la media vuelta y se subió al coche de su hermanastro.

Estuve a poco de alzar mi mano a mi rostro y aspirar el olor de su toque, pero me contuve, porque eso hubiera sido algo raro de ver para las demás personas que circulaban alrededor.

Como me estaba quedando en casa de Santana, viajábamos juntos en mi carro. Al llegar a mi Sedán, vi que mi amiga ya estaba dentro, sentada al lado del copiloto, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

- A veces me asustas, ¿sabes? – Dije, subiéndome al carro - ¿Cómo has entrado, si yo tengo las llaves?

- Te sorprenderías de saber lo que soy capaz de hacer con una lima de uñas – alcé las cejas, abriendo los ojos sorprendido, volteando a ver el volante, para echar a andar el coche.

- Okay – alargué la palabra y salí del aparcamiento.

Llegamos a casa de mi amiga y nos preparamos para lo de esta noche. Santana había recogido prácticamente toda mi ropa de la casa de mis padres, y no ha querido decirme cómo lo hizo.

En cuanto a ellos, creo que ya comenzaron el divorcio… pero no sé que pasará conmigo, puesto que aun soy menor de edad, y no deseo quedarme con mi madre… aun no logro borrar de mi mente las imágenes de aquel día. De cierto modo, lo de hoy me viene bien para distraerme. Y qué demonios ¡Tengo motivos para festejar! ¡Kurt y yo estamos cada día más cerca de ser algo más que amigos!

Estaba algo nervioso en cuanto me bajé del carro, en el aparcamiento del bar. Santana me había tranquilizado por el camino, jurándome que nadie se percataría de nuestras identificaciones falsas, pero no podía evitarlo.

El tipo de la entrada le hechó un vistazo breve y nos dejó pasar, haciéndome soltar un suspiro aliviado. El lugar parecía en llamas, todos bailaban como electrificados con la música y ésta retumbaba en los amplificadores, haciendo vibrar todo el lugar. Santana me arrastró hasta la barra en busca de alcohol y yo me dejé guiar.

- Esto está increíble – gritó por sobre el ruido de la música.

- Sí, está genial ¿Bailamos? – propuse. Pero ella señaló su tequila recién servido.

Yo negué con la cabeza ante su ofrecimiento, y luego la vi comprimir un poco el rostro al bebérselo de un solo trago. Después de cinco vasos, ya se había quitado la chaqueta y movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música, junto con sus pies. Pero aún se mantenía sentada en el taburete. Yo la veía divertido.

- Estoy muriendo de ganas por bailar – vociferé para que me oyera.

- ¡Adoro esta canción! – chilló al oír las primeras notas de la melodía. Tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia la pista, empujando a quien se le atravesara en el camino para quedar en medio del lugar.

Bailamos como solíamos hacerlo, quien nos viera, jamás se imaginaría que no éramos una pareja. Un chico de cabello claro se acercó de pronto y le susurró algo a mi amiga. Esta sonrió en su estado de borrachera y luego me miró.

- Vuelvo en un rato – gritó entre risas, señalando al chico, y desapareció entre la multitud. Yo estaba por regresar a la barra o salir a tomar algo de aire, cuando alguien me tomó por el brazo.

- Rach, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté, sorprendido de verla frente a mí.

- Puck me debía un favor, y decidí cobrárselo en cuanto me enteré que vendrías aquí con Santana – admitió - ¿Bebemos algo?

- No, no puedo… Soy el conductor designado de esta noche – me encogí de hombros.

- De eso nada, si quieres luego llamamos a un taxi – insistió y me llevó a la barra.

Pidió dos tequilas y puso uno frente a mí.

- Vamos a brindar – se veía muy contenta, seguro ya había bebido algo.

- ¿Y por qué brindaremos? – pregunté, siguiéndole el juego.

- Pues… por ti… por mí… por las casualidades de la vida – dijo, chocando su vaso con el mío.

- Oye, acabas de decir que has venido porque te enteraste que yo venía. Eso no es ninguna casualidad – murmuré, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Deja de hablar y bebe, que la noche es joven – se rió.

- Suenas como la mamá de Santana – me burlé y bebí de mi vaso.

En cuanto me lo acabé, sentí mi cabeza doler. No acostumbraba a beber… de hecho, esto era lo más fuerte que había bebido.

- Otro, por favor – le pidió al bartender.

- No, no, no… uno es suficiente. ¿Quieres bailar? – sugerí, para alejarnos de la barra… y del alcohol.

- No seas aguafiestas Blaine. Es la primera vez que nos encontramos en una fiesta y no voy a dejar que lo heches a perder.

- Dios, pero cuanta insistencia – reí. El tequila comenzaba a afectarme.

Pasaron las copas frente a mí y no fui capaz ni de contarlas. Rachel no dejaba de reír, ni yo tampoco. Era una sensación extraña, divertida, pero muy extraña.

- Bailemos – gritó Rachel y yo negué con la cabeza, aunque luego me arrepentí, porque todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

Me jaló y se apegó a mi cuerpo de inmediato, en cuanto estuvimos en medio de toda la gente. Bailamos como dos idiotas, sin ton ni son, solo saltábamos y nos meneábamos al ritmo de nuestra propia música. De pronto sentí a Rachel muy cerca de mí, casi tocando con sus labios, el lóbulo de mi oreja. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. No fui consciente del momento siguiente, hasta que sentí que estaba besándome. Rachel estaba besándome y yo no hacía nada para frenar aquello. No podía, simplemente el alcohol me había adormecido. De la nada imaginé que era mi castaño a quien besaba, con sus ojos azules, mirándome e intentando ver mi alma. Puse mi mano en su mejilla, y entonces me di cuenta de que quien me besaba no era él, porque él no tenía comparación, ni tampoco el cabello largo. Me separé asustado y vi el rostro satisfecho de Rachel.

- Lo siento, esto no está bien – dije, arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Y qué más da? Nadie nos ve – respondió de la misma manera.

- No, esto es un error… - sentí las lágrimas arder tras mis ojos y me alejé de ella, deseando con todas mis ganas salir de ese lugar.

Había sido una mala idea, una pésima idea, ponerme a beber con Rachel. Santana tenía razón, y Kurt también lo había mencionado, que ella estaba enamorada de mí. Pero yo, el idiota, no lo quiso ver. ¡Dios! ¿Ahora con qué cara voy a mirar a Kurt y fingir que nada ha pasado?

Me subí a mi coche y me apoyé en el volante, llorando, enfurecido conmigo mismo.

Quería irme a casa, pero no podía dejar a Santana aquí, y no tenía ni idea de en donde estaba. Además, había prometido a Kurt no conducir ebrio.

La sola mención de su nombre en mi mente, me hizo llorar más.

Finalmente, me dormí.

Desperté de golpe, por los insistentes toques en la ventanilla del auto. Me había dormido en el aparcamiento del bar y Santana torturaba el cristal para despertarme.

- ¡Abre de una maldita vez! – me gritoneó.

Quité los seguros a las puertas y regresé la cabeza al volante. De seguro que lo tenía ya tatuado en la frente, pero no me importaba.

- ¿Cómo demonios puedes tener el sueño tan profundo? – Continuó gritando mientras se subía – ¡Llevo parada afuera del carro por más de media hora!

- Lo siento – la borrachera aún no se me iba y lo podía notar en mi voz - ¿Qué hora es?

- ¡Cielos, Blaine! ¿Has estado bebiendo? – Me reprendió – Lo que me faltaba.

- Me he encontrado con Rachel en el bar y…

- ¿Qué? ¿Berry? ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí? – me encogí de hombros.

- Bebimos… y nos besamos… - continué diciendo, sintiéndome un verdadero idiota, ahora que lo decía en voz alta.

- ¡Qué has dicho! No, no puede ser – me golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que esta punzara de dolor.

- ¡Auch! – me quejé.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarte con ese intento de chica, si estás enamorado de Kurt? ¿Eres idiota? – sentí que mi cerebro explotaría si ella seguía gritando.

- Sí, lo soy… pero ya no me grites, que duele mucho – me pasé una mano por la sien en un intento de aminorar el dolor.

- ¡Dios! ¡Somos lo peor! – murmuró, haciéndome alzar la vista.

- ¿Somos? ¿Tú que has hecho?

- Yo… nada… - bajó la mirada y se retorció los dedos – Creo que… lo que tú has hecho no es nada en comparación a lo que acabo de hacer…

- Santana, no me asustes… ¿qué hiciste? – le puse una mano en el hombro, y esta se lanzó sobre mí llorando desconsoladamente.

- Lo he arruinado… todo… - lloriqueó – Me he liado con ese chico… He engañado a Britt… Y yo no quería… no quería hacerlo… Me siento una estúpida ahora…

- Tranquila – pasé mi mano por su brazo una y otra vez, en un intento de confortarla – No tiene que enterarse si tú no se lo dices…

- Por supuesto que no se lo diré… - lloró aún más – Ella es inocente… Buena y hermosa… No se merece que la haga sufrir… No quiero hacerle daño por ser una perra… Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado… No me la merezco… yo no… me la merezco – sollozó fuertemente.

- No eres una mala persona, Santana – susurré a su oído – No lo eres, así que no pienses así.

- Sí lo soy… si lo soy… si lo soy – repitió una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente su llanto cesó.

Aún era de madrugada cuando regresamos a casa de mi amiga. Nos quitamos los zapatos en el vestíbulo y subimos a la habitación. Nos dormimos al instante y tratamos de olvidar lo sucedido.

_KURT._

No había podido dormir muy bien, y para ser sinceros… Era por Blaine. Me preocupaba que le pasara algo, y no es que no confíe en él, pero Santana suele ser algo impulsiva.

Aunque la mayor parte de mis temores se disipó al verle entrar al laboratorio de química esta mañana. Se sentó junto a mí y se mantuvo en silencio, luego de saludarme.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido anoche? – pregunté para entablar conversación.

- Ni me lo recuerdes – farfulló, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano.

- ¿Tan mal a estado? – insistí.

- Ni te lo imaginas… - me miró y pude ver lo enrojecidos que estaban – Jamás lo repetiría.

- ¿Has bebido? – pregunté en un susurro.

- Lo siento… ya sabes cómo es Santana… - fruncí el ceño algo contrariado – Pero no he conducido. Esperé en mi carro hasta que me sentí en condiciones de irme a casa, asique puedes estar tranquilo… No he arrollado a nadie.

- Que alivio – ironicé, no muy convencido.

Algo estaba diferente en Blaine y no conseguía descubrir qué era. No mantenía la mirada en mis ojos por más de dos segundos y tenía que sacarle las palabras a la fuerza.

Salimos al pasillo, luego que la clase acabara y nos detuvimos en mi taquilla.

- Am… casi lo olvidaba – dijo de pronto, cerrando sus ojos, como si visualizara lo que trataba de recordar – El Sr. Schue nos ha pedido que consigamos de urgencia a uno más para las nacionales del Sábado y yo… había pensado en que tal vez tú pudieras tomar ese puesto… Siempre que tú quieras, claro – se veía algo nervioso.

- Pero yo no canto…

- ¿Estás de broma? Tienes una voz hermosa – dijo de inmediato, haciéndome sonreír – Serías de gran ayuda.

- Me lo pensaré – respondí con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla – Me voy a gimnasia.

- Ok – se fue casi corriendo y yo me quedé otro segundo, sintiendo su beso.

¿Unirme al Glee? No unirme en realidad, sino ser un sustituto. Además, sólo sería una vez. No suena tan mal.

Caminé por el pasillo y precisamente me topé con el profesor de español.

- Sr. Schuester – dije, haciendo que él volteara a verme – Estaré encantado de ayudarlos.

- ¿En serio? – su rostro se iluminó.

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Pues, bienvenido – me envolvió en un abrazo que me tomó por sorpresa – Y muchas gracias.

* * *

- ¿Nervioso? – preguntó Blaine, mientras nos preparábamos para salir al escenario.

Habían sido unos días bastante agitados, sin tiempo para nada más que para ensayar, ya que al Sr. Schue le había encantado mi registro vocal y decidió ponerme en medio, para cantar una canción de Lady Gaga.

- Bastante, pero… creo que podré sobrevivir – reí, pasando mis manos sudorosas por los costados de mi pantalón.

- Ya verás que bien lo haremos – me sonrió de vuelta y besó mi mejilla. Estos días se había vuelto una costumbre.

Las luces parpadearon anunciando nuestro turno, por lo que todos formaron un circulo, a modo de cábala y alzaron las manos.

- Kurt, antes que salgamos… quería preguntarte algo y… sé que no debería… menos ahora que el curso acabará en una semana, pero… qué más da – rió nervioso, tomando mis manos con las suyas – Kurt, tu…

- ¡Chicos, al escenario! ¡Ahora! – dijo el Sr. Schue. Blaine murmuró algo como "que inoportuno".

- Luego me dices, ¿sí? – le animé y salimos para alcanzar a los demás.

Me puse en mitad del escenario, el telón se levantó y los reflectores me dieron de lleno. Comencé a cantar Born This Way, luego se me unieron Tina y Mercedes y después los demás, todos sincronizados siguiendo la coreografía ensayada. Continuamos con un Mash Up de Fly & I Believe I Can Fly, de la que disfruté personalmente oyendo a Blaine cantar como Nicki Minaj, junto con Santana. Para finalizar, Santana interpretó de forma profesional "Valerie", mientras Britt y Mike bailaban de manera única en medio del escenario, haciendo aplaudir a todo el público.

Como fuimos los últimos en presentarnos, nos reunieron a todos en el escenario, ya que habíamos quedado dentro de los 12 finalistas. Todos se veían más que emocionados, aunque para mí no era la gran cosa, ellos llevaban tiempo esperando esto. Eso me confirmaba que había tomado una buena decisión al ayudarlos.

Iban en el cuarto lugar y aun no nos nombraban, por lo que aun podíamos quedar primeros. Sólo quedaban dos coros. Una escuela de Chicago y nosotros.

- Y el primer lugar de la competencia nacional de coros es para… - todos se tomaron de las manos, incluso yo presioné la mano que Blaine me sostenía – ¡El instituto William McKinley de Ohio… New Directions!

Todos estallaron en gritos y vítores de alegría. Algunos saltaban, otros se abrazaban, Tina lloraba y yo aplaudía feliz. Miles de millones de confeti volaron por el aire, llenándonos la ropa, el cabello y todo el lugar. El Sr. Schue recibió el trofeo que era casi tan alto como él y nos fuimos a celebrar al camarín.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayamos ganado! – exclamó Blaine, quedándose atrás conmigo, sin entrar a la sala con los demás – ¡Y todo gracias a ti!

- Oh, no, claro que no – reí, restándole importancia.

- Claro que sí – él sonrió ampliamente, tomándome de los hombros - ¡Gracias! Graciasgraciasgraciasgracias.

Blaine se acercó para besar mi mejilla, pero en un impulso volteé mi rostro y sus labios terminaron sobre los míos, en un beso algo torpe, extraño y lleno de confeti. Pero, a pesar de eso… un beso, que me electrificó la piel y me hizo temblar y desear más.

Nos separamos brevemente, mirándonos a los ojos con algo raro en ellos. Entonces juntamos nuestras bocas nuevamente, y yo deslicé mis brazos sobre su cuello, disfrutando de nuestro contacto.

Era algo único y mágico. Nunca me había sentido así, tan vivo y tan… feliz. Era una felicidad tan plena, que nada podía arruinarla.

Mi primer beso con Blaine.

* * *

_**:O Creo que Blaine está en problemas... Y para qué decir Santana! Espero que no me odien luego de este cap... Pero, me encanta el drama y aquí nunca falta!**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**JC.**_


	12. Capitulo 12

_**Holaaaa! Sé que es tarde, pero no pude subir antes... asíque, mas vale tarde que nunca... Soy un hombre de palabra xD**_

_**Espero que no odien luego de leer este capítulo... Porque necesito que me amen! Amenmeeee! Okno! Ando sentimental.**_

_**Bien, disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "Skyscraper"**

_KURT._

Él se separó algo avergonzado de lo sucedido, aunque yo me sentía aún más abochornado que él.

- Lo… lo siento – balbuceó, mirándome casi con culpa.

En un estúpido impulso, salí corriendo del lugar. Mi padre había venido a verme, por lo que le busqué entre el público y le pedí que me llevara a casa. Estaba siendo estúpido e inmaduro, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

- De acuerdo, suéltalo – dijo mi padre, cuando nos subimos al carro – Estás pálido, y tienes los ojos abiertos como si hubieras visto un fantasma ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Algo que no esperaba – susurré, mordiéndome el dedo meñique.

- ¿El pánico escénico te ha venido con retraso o qué? – se burló, pero yo no fui capaz de reír.

- Blaine me besó – solté en medio de una exhalación.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – preguntó mi padre sin entender mis complicaciones.

- No lo sé – negué con la cabeza y lo miré algo desesperado – Él es mi mejor amigo y ya sabes lo que hizo, con lo del piano y todo eso, pero… No estoy preparado para esto, no aún… siento que es muy pronto – pasé una mano por mi pelo – Todo está tan reciente aun… que estoy asustado.

- Pero, sé sincero contigo mismo – sugirió - ¿Te gusta ese chico?

- Sí, es decir, no estoy seguro… pero me gusta cómo me hace sentir… Cuando estoy con él, mis problemas se van y me hace sentir especial, como si no hubiera nada más increíble en el universo que yo…

- Y ¿el beso? – volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te ha gustado el beso? – sentí mis mejillas arder de sólo recordarlo.

- De cierta forma, fui yo quien lo inició – me encogí de hombros algo avergonzado de contarle esto a mi padre. El sonrió de lado – Blaine sólo iba a besar mi mejilla, pero yo volteé la cara. Y sí, me ha gustado… más de lo que quisiera.

- ¿Entonces? – Me miró con obviedad - ¿Cuál es el problema en que estés con él?

- Pero es muy pronto para…

- Hey, nadie está diciendo que le pidas matrimonio o que te vayas a vivir con él – me interrumpió – Sólo te estoy diciendo que disfrutes del amor que te está ofreciendo Blaine, déjate querer. Eso es bueno, casi como ser amigos, pero con derecho a los besos y esas cosas. Nada complicado.

- ¿Me consentirías eso? – dudé, mirando de lado.

- Kurt, he visto lo mal que lo has pasado, y, aunque no espero llegara casa y verlo tendido en tu cama, sin zapatos ni camisa… quiero que seas feliz. Blaine parece quererte mucho.

- Lo hace, me quiere y me cuida siempre… - sonreí ante el recuerdo de las incontables veces que me había ayudado.

- Bien, no se diga más. Sólo sé feliz… - sonrió satisfecho, pero luego frunció el ceño – Pero con prudencia – advirtió.

- Papá… - negué con la cabeza, medio riendo.

_BLAINE._

Iba de camino al instituto, era lunes y moría de sueño. Santana no paraba de hablar de la fiesta de fin de curso y de qué vestido se pondría. Yo sólo decía "Hmm" y "Ahá" en los momentos en que se quedaba en silencio a la espera de alguna respuesta. Estaba desconectado, y mi cabeza sólo reproducía una y otra vez el beso que me di con Kurt.

No estaba seguro de cómo había ocurrido, porque no había sido mi intención besarlo en los labios. Sólo sé que de pronto no era su mejilla la que besaba. Él volteó el rostro, estoy seguro. Y cómo lo agradezco.

Sonreí bobaliconamente y Santana me golpeó la cabeza, haciéndome frenar de golpe.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Gritó - ¡Acabas de pasarte un semáforo en rojo! ¿Quieres matarme?

- Lo… lo siento… no me di cuenta – me disculpé, sobándome la nuca.

- ¡Claro que no te diste cuenta, si hace tres cuadras que vienes sonriendo como idiota! ¡No quiero ni imaginarme lo que está pasando por tu cabeza! Sólo te aconsejo que dejes el porno.

- ¿Qué? – La miré espantado - ¿Quién está pensando en porno? ¡Por Dios, Santana! No tienes remedio.

Llegué al instituto y en ese preciso momento, Kurt llegaba junto con Hudson. Al verlo, no pude evitar regresar a lo del beso, ni tampoco sonreír.

Él caminó hacia mí, con una sonrisa tan amplia como la mía, haciendo que sus ojos se convirtieran en una línea.

- Ho-hola Kurt – saludé, sintiéndome de cinco años.

Kurt se acercó a mí, tomándome del suéter que traía puesto, y pegándome contra sus labios, en el beso más tierno, dulce e infantil de mi vida.

Acuné su rostro con mi mano, una vez que salí de mi sorpresa, poniendo mi otra mano en su espalda.

- Hola – dijo, cuando cortó el beso, con las mejillas encendidas.

- Wow, ¿y eso? – no pude contenerme en preguntar.

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – Un saludo, supongo ¿Nos vamos a clase?

- Amo tus saludos… – susurré embobado, caminando tras de él, que ya me había adelantado un par de pasos.

Durante la clase de ciencias, ambos intercambiamos un sinfín de miradas de todo tipo; nerviosas, cómplices, enamoradas, risueñas, divertidas y sobre todo… cargadas de deseo.

De pronto, Kurt deslizó una hoja con algo escrito, sobre mi cuaderno.

_"Me gustan tus ojos cuando me miran así :)" _

Reí, y tomé mi bolígrafo para responderle.

_"Yo adoro el azul profundo y oceánico de tus hermosos ojos, por eso me encanta mirarlos"_

Regresé la hoja a su dueño, y eso sonrió ruborizándose, y mirándome de vuelta.

_"¿Has estudiado poesía? Porque deberías"_

_"Sólo dejo hablar a mi corazón enamorado"_

_"Ya basta! Me convertiré en un tomate si continúas escribiendo esas cosas"_

_"Pero si tú comenzaste"_

Kurt rió y el profesor se percató de ello. Lo vi caminar hacia nosotros, por lo que codeé a Kurt para que ocultara la hoja, pero era tarde. Él ya estaba de pie a mi lado. Yo miré la mesa y luego a Kurt, quien estaba tan asustado como yo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienen ahí? ¡Entréguemelo! – tendió su mano y el castaño me miró con culpa, dándole el papel al profesor.

Este lo revisó con la mirada y luego me lo devolvió, haciéndome abrir los ojos en asombro.

- Que no se repita, ¿de acuerdo? – nos miró a ambos con algo similar a la ternura, y se retiró hacia el pizarrón.

Kurt me gesticuló que no entendía que había pasado y yo sólo sonreí.

Cuando acabó la hora, acompañé a Kurt a su taquilla, riendo por la reacción del profesor de ciencias. Había sido realmente raro.

- Lo hemos conquistado con nuestro romance – bromeé.

- Tal vez, porque esto – señaló la hoja que traía en la mano – Es de lo más cursi – su sonrisa se amplió y yo me morí de ganas por besarlo nuevamente - ¿Por qué me ves así? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

- Am… porque… - me rasqué la nuca nervioso. Aun no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba entre nosotros y no quería arriesgarme a hacer algo que lo fregara todo – Eres una tentación muy grande – reí.

- Oh, eso… - rió junto conmigo – Es solucionable.

Me empujó hacia su taquilla con delicadeza, poniendo la puerta abierta de escondite, depositando un suave beso sobre mis labios. Ambos reímos ante nuestra "travesura" de besarnos en un pasillo de la escuela pero, para nuestra suerte, estaba prácticamente vacío.

Íbamos a continuar caminando, cuando oímos la voz de Karofsky tras nosotros.

- ¡Pero qué asco! – exclamó. Kurt y yo volteamos a verle - ¿Dónde creen que están? ¿En un antro gay? Resérvense sus porquerías homosexuales para ustedes, porque si no les irá muy mal.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? – bufé, acercándome con mi mejor mirada asesina – Porque no te tengo miedo.

- No me provoques mariposa – se burló.

- Ya te rompí la cara una vez, puedo hacerlo otra más – le di un empujón y él me lo respondió al instante. Yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados nunca más.

Me avancé contra él y ambos caímos al suelo. Estaba a poco de desfigurarle el rostro a golpes, pero la voz asustada de Kurt me detuvo.

- ¡Blaine! – Chilló - ¡No lo hagas! ¡No vale la pena!

- Te salvaste por esta vez, pero la próxima… no tendrás tanta suerte.

Lo dejé tirado en el suelo, con una cara de espanto que no podía disimular. Y continué mi camino tomando la mano de Kurt.

- Eso ha sido innecesario – susurró con la voz temblorosa.

- Lo sé, lo siento… Detesto que se metan contigo o con nosotros – dije, tratando de calmar mi respiración.

- ¿Nosotros? – dijo, con un tono de voz extraño, con una mezcla de nerviosismo y felicidad.

- Sí, nosotros y esto hermoso que tenemos…

- ¿Quieres hacerlo algo formal… o sólo…?

- Seremos lo que tú quieras que seamos – lo detuve – Ten claro que jamás te forzaré a nada que no quieras. Y si quieres que sólo estemos así, pues bien.

- Creo que con que nuestros amigos lo sepan, será suficiente por ahora – dijo, abrazándome – Gracias.

- ¿Por?

- Por demostrarme que tomé la mejor de las decisiones.

Nos besamos brevemente, una vez más, en medio del pasillo.

Había dejado a Kurt en su clase de Economía del Hogar, y yo me dirigía a gimnasia, pero alguien me jaló del brazo hacia un aula vacía.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo con ese chico? – chilló Rachel, con el rostro enrojecido de ira.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dije, tomado por sorpresa.

- Los he visto besándose en el estacionamiento, y después en el pasillo – vociferó, gesticulando con sus manos - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Rachel, creo que eso es problema mío – respondí algo cabreado – Con quien me bese o con quien ande lo decido yo.

- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que nos besamos? – dijo pasando una mano por mi pecho. Yo la detuve, poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

- Eso fue un error, yo estaba bebido y jamás quise…

- ¡No trates de negarlo ahora! – Bufó ofendida - ¡Me besaste y no puedes retractarte!

- Ambos sabemos que fuiste tú quien aprovechó la ocasión – farfullé.

- Y ¿eso qué? ¡Nos besamos! – Sonrió con malicia – Y ahora vas a bajarte de tu nube de arcoíris y dejarás a ese chico raro con el que andas, porque si no lo haces, tendré que tomar medidas extremas para que no se interponga entre nosotros.

- ¡No hay ningún nosotros! – Grité furioso – ¡Y no puedes amenazarme, así que basta!

- Claro que puedo – dijo, sacando su móvil y rebuscando algo – Con esto – me enseñó una fotografía de ella y yo basándonos en el bar, en la cual se veía claramente el rostro de ambos - ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Eh?

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No voy a dejar a Kurt por tus caprichos! – escupí entre dientes.

- ¿Estás seguro? Porque no creo que a Kurt le guste mucho esto – se burló.

- ¡Que te den! – vociferé y salí del salón, dando un portazo tan fuerte como me fue posible.

_KURT._

- Hola Hummel – me saludó Santana, pasando por mi lado en el pasillo – No olvides que hoy es nuestra última reunión del Glee, y como nos salvaste el culo en las nacionales… pues, estar cordialmente invitado – se encogió de hombros, dando una media vuelta y desapareció antes de que pudiera emitir un sonido en confirmación.

Continué caminando y me encontré con un furioso Blaine, metiendo a tirones sus libros en la taquilla.

- ¿Irás? – pregunté acercándome. Él al verme, fue sacado de sus pensamientos, su ceño se alisó y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

- ¿A dónde? – susurró.

- Pues, a la última reunión del Glee club.

- Oh, no es necesario ir, ya ha acabado el curso – respondió algo inquieto.

- ¿Qué dices? Es la última, no puedes faltar… En lo personal, muero por ir – exhageré un poco.

- ¿No sería mejor ir al cine o al Lima Bean? – me tomó una mano y la miró fijamente por un rato.

- Claro que sería mejor, pero después de ir al Glee – declaré, sin querer dar mi brazo a torcer – Además, ya le he dicho a Santana que iríamos.

- De acuerdo, iremos – dijo finalmente – Pero solo un momento.

Sonreí y le di un pequeño beso casto en los labios. Tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo por el pasillo hacia la cafetería.

Blaine estuvo raro todo el almuerzo, y luego clases. Parecía como si escondiera algo, o como si hubiese robado el rayo de Zeus. No logro estar tranquilo ni un solo momento.

Al sonar el timbre, éste casi saltó de su asiento.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – quise saber, sin ser capaz de aguantarlo más – Has estado… algo inquieto.

- ¿Yo? Nada, es… nada, olvídalo – sonrió a medias y tomó mi mano para salir del aula.

Caminamos hacia el salón del coro y justo antes de entrar, Blaine me detuvo, sosteniéndome del brazo.

- Kurt, no… no quiero que entremos – admitió, mirando a todas partes – Prefiero que vallamos a otro lugar.

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que va mal? – Dije sin comprender su reacción – Mira, si no quieres contarle a tus amigos que estamos juntos, yo lo entien…

- No, no es nada de eso. Créeme. Soy el hombre más feliz del universo porque estar a mi lado… - bajó su vista, mirando sus zapatos – Es sólo que…

- Vamos, chicos, no querrán quedarse fuera – dijo la voz de Santana, quien venía junto con Brittany.

- Les he hecho regalos a todos – dijo la rubia con voz inocente.

Entramos, arrastrados por las chicas y nos sentamos juntos.

El salón estaba casi lleno, y en el frente habían instalado un proyector. El Sr. Schue le dio el pase a Rachel y esta se paró en frente de toda la clase. Blaine, a mi lado, no dejaba de mover la pierna como si esta tuviera vida propia, por lo que puse mi mano en ella, para que se clamara. Él me lanzó una mirada extraña y una sonrisa poco sincera, lo cual me preocupó.

- Bueno, chicos… - comenzó a decir Rachel – Este año hemos estado todos juntos, y ha sido difícil lograr todo lo que nos propusimos en un principio. Ganamos las nacionales y nos trajimos un enorme trofeo a casa, todo gracias a ustedes… En especial a… ti, Kurt – yo me sorprendí de que se dirigiera a mí, por lo que sólo sonreí – Pero, para hacer este día más especial, he preparado un video con nuestros mejores momentos del curso.

Puso en marcha el aparato y el proyector comenzó a mostrar un sinfín de fotografías, cada una con la fecha en la que fue tomada. Algunas más divertidas que otras, en las competencias, en la sala del coro y algunas en la casa de alguno de ellos. Habían fotos grupales, dos o tres amigos, y otras solos. Mientras más avanzaba el video, se acercaba más a la fecha actual. Pasaron las imágenes del nacional y me ruboricé al verme en ellas, cubierto de confeti. Entonces el video se puso en negro, con unas letras blancas, que decían "Lo mejor para el final", luego, la pantalla mostró a Blaine y Rachel besándose en un bar, alumbrados por las luces de la bola de disco, ambos muy risueños.

Sentí que el estómago se me revolvía al ver que había sido tomada hace dos días. Me puse en pie y salí sin más.

_BLAINE._

Cuando vi la pantalla en negro con las letras blancas, adiviné lo que vendría a continuación. ¡Maldita sea! La condenada foto llenaba la pantalla, y Kurt a mi lado estaba pálido y con cara de asco, mirando hacia el frente. Se puso en pie, mientras las luces se encendían y salió corriendo.

- ¡Kurt! – grité, mientras intentaba seguirlo, pero me enredaba en la silla de Mike.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡A ésta yo la mato! – oí a Santana exclamar, mientras se trataba de abalanzar sobre Rachel y los demás la sostenían - ¡Eres una hija de puta! ¡Cómo has podido hacer eso! ¡Deja que te muestre como les va en mi barrio a las chivatas como tú!

Dejé de oír los gritos aterrados de Rachel, en cuanto salí a la carrera del aula del coro.

Corrí por los pasillos vacíos, buscando a Kurt por todas partes. Pero no estaba, ni en los servicios, ni en el patio, ni en la cafetería, ni en el aparcamiento. ¡Vamos, que no puede estar tan lejos!

Finalmente di con él, encontrándolo en campo de futbol, sentado en las gradas, mirando a su hermanastro correr.

- ¡Kurt! – vociferé, pero él ni siquiera volteó a verme. Di un par de zancadas, para alcanzarle y me percaté de que tenía puestos los auriculares – Kurt… por favor, escúchame.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó, ni me miró. Permaneció en silencio, y quieto como una figura de mármol.

- Por favor, déjame explicarte – alcé una mano para tirar del cable del auricular, pero él fue más rápido y apartó mi mano de un solo manotazo. Luego me miró con ojos inexpresivos y fríos, como la primera vez que intenté ayudarlo en el baño de chicos.

Se puso en pie y caminó lejos de mí, llegando a la cancha y diciendo algo a Hudson que no alcancé a entender.

Le di una patada a una butaca, sintiéndome furioso, tanto como hace dos días en el interior de mi coche, luego de besar a Rachel. Sentía que todo esto era una conspiración en mi contra, porque me negaba a creer que el universo intentaba enviarme una señal de que no debía estar con Kurt. Jamás dejaría de luchar por él… Y, aunque tengo que ir de rodillas hasta su casa, lo haré, con tal de recuperar aquello que apenas estábamos iniciando.

Vi a Kurt marcharse, junto con Hudson y me dejé caer abandonado sobre las gradas. No tenía sentido correr tras él ahora mismo, porque sólo lo empeoraría. Debo ser inteligente, y jugar muy bien las pocas cartas que me van quedando, porque es una mano difícil y he apostado mucho en ella.

- Blaine, por fin te encuentro – oí a mi lado, luego de un rato – Creí que tendría que llamar a la poli para reportarte como desaparecido.

Caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Quieres ir a casa? – susurró, pasando una mano por mi espalda.

Fue entonces cuando no aguanté más mi pena y me eché a llorar sobre el pecho de mi amiga, quien me abrazó y lloró conmigo, murmurando cada dos por tres que le encontraríamos una solución a todo esto.

Más tarde, ese día, me encontraba sentado en la cama de Santana, con mi ordenador sobre las piernas, cuando una solicitud de amistad en Facebook apareció. Me llevé una extraña sorpresa cuando vi de quien se trataba.

La acepté sin detenerme mucho tiempo a pensar en ello.

La ventana del chat se abrió con un mensaje de él.

_"¿Aún te interesa saber de Kurt?"_

Puse los dedos sobre el teclado, pero no supe cómo responder a eso.

_"Estoy dispuesto a decirte lo que quieras."_

Tomé una inhalación y tecleé.

_"Claro que sí. ¿Dónde nos vemos?"_

* * *

**_Woah! Maldita Rachel! Se salió con la de ella! Pero no me odien... Please! _**

**_En el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto es el último, sabremos la verdad de Kurt... Preparen los pañuelos..._**

**_Nos leemos!_**

**_Atte._**

**_JC._**


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Definitivamente... estoy feliz y triste! Este es el capítulo final de "I Really Care About You", y por lo mismo, ando algo sensible. ¡No me juzgen! **_

**_En este capitulo sabremos la verdadera historia de Kurt y entenderemos porqué es así... Como dije anteriormente, preparen sus pañuelos. _**

**_Ok, no los entretengo más, disfruten!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: "Warrior"**

_BLAINE._

Esperé a que Santana entrara en la ducha, para salir sin ser visto. Me monté en mi carro y anduve hasta llegar al Lima Bean. Si bien estaba algo nervioso, por fin había logrado contactar con una persona que está dispuesta a contarme al menos lo que sabe de Kurt, de su pasado y su vida en el otro instituto. Estoy seguro que esto ayudará. ¿En qué? Sencillo, de esta forma, podré comprender mejor a Kurt y él ya no tendrá que sufrir al contarme todo su pasado, recordando lo que no quiere.

Llegué antes de lo acordado y pedí un café, sólo para tranquilizarme un poco.

Pasaron diez minutos, antes de que Jessie apareciera. Me divisó de inmediato y caminó hacia mí.

- Hola, que bien que has venido – saludó sentándose.

- Gracias por ayudarme – murmuré, sorbiendo otro poco de mi vaso.

- No lo hago solamente por ti, también lo hago por mí… - soltó un suspiro – Llevo tan tiempo guardándome todo esto, sintiéndome culpable… - negó con la cabeza y luego mantuvo su mirada en mi por un minuto completo – Pero, dime… ¿qué tal ha sido conocer a Kurt?

- Bueno, pues… - me rasqué la nuca - El hecho de conocer a Kurt, me hizo probar en muchas ocasiones mi paciencia – solté una risita - Es un hueso duro de roer, difícil de predecir e imposible de cambiar – Jessie asintió, comprendiendo lo que yo decía - Está atrapado tras un muro impenetrable de secretos y cosas que sólo guarda para él, lo que le ha ocasionado llegar al punto de auto lastimarse. ¡Eso es horrible! Y por más que haya hecho de todo para qué deje de hacerlo, es peor… - Jessie me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió.

- Le he hecho daño – confesé – Y sé que en este momento debe estar desquitándose consigo mismo… y yo simplemente no sé qué hacer. Lo único que quería era protegerlo y… todo me ha salido mal.

- No todo ha sido tu culpa – dijo de pronto – Todo empezó en primero, cuando ambos éramos compañeros en el Carmel. Nos llevábamos muy bien, él era un chico divertido y muy bromista, solía reír con frecuencia y atraía a las personas con su carisma. Simplemente era imposible que te desagradara pasar tiempo con él. Luego nos hicimos mejores amigos, salíamos a todas partes, él iba a mi casa y yo a la suya, casi como hermanos, o al menos yo lo veía así. Un día, Kurt llegó a mi casillero y me dijo que aunque se moría de vergüenza, quería darme algo desde hace tiempo, entonces, me entregó una carta. Al principio creí que solo jugaba, como solía hacerlo. Yo sabía que él era gay, y bromeábamos al respecto, fingiendo incluso en algunos lugares que éramos novios, como en el cine o en el centro comercial, caminando tomados de las manos… Teníamos una relación bastante única. Para Kurt era mucho más que eso, y yo debí darme cuenta antes, pero nunca quise. En efecto, la carta era una confesión de amor hacia mí. Decía muchas cosas bonitas y estaba cargada de sentimientos que yo no podía corresponder, porque… yo soy hetero. Hablé con él, siendo sincero, diciéndole que lo quería, pero sólo como amigo, y él lo supo entender, dejando su amor de lado, continuamos con nuestra amistad. Pero no fue tan fácil de ahí en adelante – Jessie, apoyó su cabeza en una mano, exhalando, luego continuó – Unos chicos idiotas robaron la carta de Kurt que yo tenía en mi casillero. Nunca supe cómo se enteraron de ello, pero al leerla, comenzó el infierno de Kurt. Yo me callé. Jamás fui capaz de advertirle nada a él, ni decirle lo que había ocurrido. Comenzaron con imágenes nuestras echas con computador en donde estábamos en situaciones comprometedoras, repartiéndolas por todo el instituto, luego lo escribían en cada pizarrón. Así como avanzaban los días, se las ingeniaban para inventar nuevas cosas, como una vez que lo encontraron solo en los vestidores de chicos, luego de las clases de gimnasia, y le quitaron la ropa, dejándosela bajo el agua de las duchas y al él, amarrado en uno de los asientos, completamente desnudo. También, le raparon una parte del pelo, y le pintaron el resto con spray rojo. Además de las muchas ocasiones en que le rasgaban la ropa que traía puesta, e incluso la orinaban frente a sus ojos. Lo último que Kurt aguantó, fue la vez en que alguien dio aviso a los profesores de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y todos creyeron que había sido él, y le dieron una paliza tan horrorosa que quedó hospitalizado por un mes. Desde entonces no volví a verle ni a saber más de él, porque lo transfirieron a tu escuela.

- ¡Pero por Dios! – bufé, realmente impactado, sin terminar de procesar todas las horribles cosas que acababa de oír – Nadie puede aguantar tanta humillación ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de quedarte al margen sin hacer nada? ¿Cómo podías decir que era tu amigo?

- Lo sé, sé que actué como un completo bastardo, pero estaba aterrado – se defendió – Yo no hubiera aguantado que me hicieran lo que hacían a Kurt.

- ¿Y desde cuándo comenzó a cortarse las muñecas? – pregunté.

- Desde que su madre murió, o al menos esa fue la primera vez – sacudió la cabeza – Luego lo retomó al mes que comenzaron con las burlas.

- Es más que obvio que Kurt nunca supo que todo fue por tu culpa, ¿no? – dije con los ojos entrecerrados de ira.

- No, nunca le dije… Él, hasta el día de hoy piensa que fue porque no supo ocultarlo… que su ropa era demasiado evidente, y que todo en él gritaba "gay" – Jessie me miró con los ojos cristalizados – Lloró muchas veces, diciendo que era un idiota por tratar de mantener oculto algo que era evidente para todo el mundo.

- ¡Eres un cabrón! – solté, poniéndome en pie y marchándome de allí, sintiéndome con nauseas.

Me senté frente al volante con tan solo una cosa en mente. Kurt. Necesitaba verle, decirle lo arrepentido que estaba y que jamás pensé en hacerle daño. Que todo había sido producto del alcohol y que lo amaba con todo mi ser.

Conduje hasta quedar frente al portal de los Hummel. Bajé y me acerqué a la puerta con el cuerpo temblando de anticipación. Presioné el timbre y la puerta se abrió dos minutos después.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Bufó Finn, bajo el umbral, mirándome con odio – Kurt no quiere verte.

- Por favor, necesito disculparme, y pedirle que me perdone – rogué, tratando de ablandarlo.

- Pues hubieras pensado en eso antes de meter la pata, ¿no crees? – farfulló, cruzando los brazos y aprovechando su estatura para intimidarme.

- Ya, y tú nunca te has equivocado con él, ¿no? – comenzaba a cabrearme.

- Eso no es lo mismo – me señaló con un dedo, molesto, avanzando hacia mí.

- Finn, déjalo – oí tras de él la voz cansada de mi castaño – Está bien… no tienes que…

- Si te hace sentir, aunque sea un poco mal, me avisas – le dijo, entrando de regreso a la casa – Estaré al pendiente.

- Sí, no te preocupes – me acerqué a Kurt y no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de tan solo verlo - ¿Para qué has venido? Sólo perderás tu tiempo.

- Por favor Kurt, escúchame… - pedí. Él sólo me miró escéptico y asintió en confirmación – Ahora puedo comprender todo por lo que has pasado y el por qué eres así, pero te juro que si me das una sola oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, no te arrepentirás – abrió la boca para protestar, pero no se lo permití – Y sé que sacarás lo de Rachel, pero eso pasó antes de que nosotros… ya sabes, comenzáramos algo… Todo fue producto del alcohol y ella lo había planeado… pero no intentaré justificarme, porque fue mi error. Sólo diré que te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, y que sólo quiero hacerte feliz, hacerte olvidar las heridas del pasado, y todo lo que te hicieron esos chicos del Carmel. Mientras estés conmigo, nadie va a humillarte, ni harán nada en tu contra… Lo prometo.

- ¡Espera! ¿De qué estás hablando? – Me frenó, alzando una mano en alto - ¿Qué sabes tú lo que pasó en el Carmel?

- Ya no tienes que negar nada Kurt, Jessie me contó lo que…

- ¿Has hablado con Jessie? Pero ¿Quién demonios te crees tú para hacer eso? – vociferó enfurecido.

- Yo sólo quería comprenderte y evitarte el sufrimiento al recodar tu pasado…

- ¡Eres un…! – mordió su labio inferior, antes de continuar – Yo había pensado en darte una oportunidad, pero tú vas y te besas con Rachel, mandando todo al carajo… ¡Incluso iba a contarte todo lo de mi pasado! Porque quería hacer las cosas bien, y que supieras todo de mí, que no existieran secretos… He sido un idiota por confiar en ti en primer lugar… jamás debí dejar que esto pasara.

- Kurt, no digas eso… por favor… lo podemos arreglar… - traté de decir.

- ¡Vete al demonio! ¡No quiero volver a verte aquí! – Me miró con frialdad una vez más y gritó - ¡Déjame en paz!

La puerta se cerró en mis narices y supe que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida. Herir a Kurt.

La semana pasó y llegó el lunes de la última semana, pero Kurt no apareció en el instituto, por lo que me pasé las clases solo. En mitad del receso, recibí una llamada de Santana.

- Blaine – su voz sonaba temblorosa, como si hubiera estado llorando – Por favor, ¿puedes venir al baño de chicas?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirí asustado, caminado hacia donde ella decía.

- Sólo ven, por favor.

Llegué y dudé si entrar o no. Me decidí por abrir la puerta y menos mal, no había nadie en él. Oí unos sollozos y no pude evitar recordar a Kurt.

- ¿Santana? – los sollozos se silenciaron y de pronto una puerta se abrió con lentitud. Del interior, salió Santana con los ojos enrojecidos y un pequeño rectángulo blanco en las manos - ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo he… fregado todo… - lloriqueó abrazándome – Estoy… em-embarazada… me han preñado… - lloró más fuerte y yo no fui capaz de creer lo que oía. Ya eran demasiadas noticias malas en tan poco tiempo. La tomé por los hombros para que mirara, y ella sólo me enseñó lo que era una prueba de embarazo, con dos líneas rosas.

- ¡Por Dios, Santana! ¿No usaste protección? – la reñí.

- Claro que sí… pero el hijo de puta… abrió el preservativo con los dientes… de seguro lo rompió… o qué se yo – me abrazó nuevamente y lloró como nunca - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Britt no se puede enterar… ella no debe saberlo…

- Tranquila, ya veremos que hacer… - le sobé la espalda de arriba abajo y la dejé llorar por todo el tiempo que quiso.

Al día siguiente, recibí una llamada que había tardado en llego. Era mi padre.

- ¿Qué tal estás, hijo? – preguntó, con su voz grave.

- Sobreviviendo – dije sin ánimos.

- He iniciado ya los trámites del divorcio, pero… hay un pequeño problema – explicó.

- ¿Qué problema? – ya no quería oír nada más.

- Por ser menor de edad, no puedes quedarte con tu amiga. Uno de nosotros quedará con tu tuición. Lo más probable es que se la den a tu madre, porque yo no estoy en casa durante todo el día, por el trabajo, ya sabes. Además, me estoy quedando en un hotel del centro, ni siquiera tengo una casa…

- ¡No! No puedes dejarme con mamá, yo… aun no soy capaz de verla a la cara… tienes que hacer algo… - le exigí molesto.

- Lo siento, hijo… Pero el juicio se llevará a cabo el próximo martes, y todo depende de lo que el juez decida – colgué la llamada sin despedirme. Estaba furioso.

Si tan sólo tuviera el dinero suficiente como para comprar un departamento pequeño, e irme a vivir solo… pero eso era soñar demasiado.

_KURT._

Estaba tirado en el baño de mi cuarto, echo un mar de lágrimas. Mis muñecas ardían, y mi ropa estaba cubierta de sangre. No lo había logrado. Llevaba más de dos meses sin cortarme, pero había sido suficiente.

Oí golpes en mi puerta, pero no fui capaz de emitir ningún sonido, porque el nudo en mi garganta era demasiado grande. Un minuto después, la puerta del baño se abrió.

- ¡Dios mío! Kurt, ¿qué te ha pasado? – La voz alarmada de Finn, me hizo voltear a verle – Llamaré a una ambulancia.

- No lo hagas… - susurré, mientras él se palmeaba en todas partes buscando su móvil – Por favor…

- ¿Cómo quieres que te deje así? – Vociferó – Ven aquí.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me alzó, llevándome hasta mi cama.

- Tr-traeré vendas y todas esas cosas para curar – dijo nervioso, saliendo del cuarto.

Mi padre no se encontraba en casa, Carole tampoco, por lo que solo estábamos Finn y yo.

- Esto es todo lo que he encontrado – me enseñó una pequeña cajita de Nexcare.

Con sumo cuidado, pasó el algodón por mis muñecas, y la imagen de Blaine haciendo exactamente lo mismo, vino a mi mente. Una nueva ola de lágrimas amenazó con salir y no pude retenerla.

- Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño? – preguntó Finn, más que preocupado al verme llorar. Yo sólo negué con la cabeza - ¿Desde cuando haces esto?

- Eso no importa – siseé, mirando hacia la ventana.

- Oh, claro que sí importa – me contradijo – Esto es serio, y deberías decírselo a Burt.

- De eso nada – proferí – Él no necesita más en que preocuparse. Ya tiene suficiente.

- Pero, Kurt… Esto es serio…

- He dicho no – sentencié, no dejando lugar a discusiones.

- Muy bien, no diré nada… Pero tendrás que hacer algo para que me quede callado – dijo, mirándome suspicaz.

- ¿Estás chantajeándome? – dudé, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados de incredulidad.

- No, intento ayudarte – dijo, poniéndose en pie – Así que… este viernes, te vienes conmigo a la fiesta de fin de curso.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedes pedirme eso! – me quejé.

- Necesitas despejarte, y quedándote encerrado en tu cuarto lo único que lograrás, será quedar sin manos – su voz sonaba con determinación.

- ¿No puede ser otra cosa? ¡Lo que sea! – sugerí, intentando cambiar el trato. Pero el negó satisfecho con la cabeza.

- Es eso, o dejaré que mi boca diga lo que no quieres frente a Burt – una sonrisa de lado se instaló en su cara y yo resoplé frustrado.

- Y tú que empezabas a caerme bien. ¡Já!

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, y como no deseaba ir a aquella fiesta, sólo me vestí con una camisa sencilla y uno que otro detalle. Arreglé mi cabello y listo. Finn tardó un poco más.

- Es increíble que la gente asista a esta clase de eventos sociales sólo para ligar – mascullé, sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

- Es la naturaleza humana… - se encogió de hombros y echó a andar el carro.

_BLAINE._

- ¡Vamos, que se hace tarde B! – gritó desde el vestíbulo mi querida amiga.

- Aun no sé en qué momento accedí a ir a esa fiesta – bufé.

- Pues, llorar por días no le hace bien a nadie, te lo digo yo, que es lo que más hago en este último tiempo… pero ambos nos merecemos algo de distracción… Así que, ¡apúrate!

- Ya voy, ya voy – bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y la tomé de la mano para salir en busca del coche.

Llegamos y el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, y casi no quedaba espacio en el aparcamiento.

- ¡Te dije que debíamos apurarnos! – se quejó Santana, alisando su vestido rojo con las manos - ¡Mira! ¡Ahí hay un lugar!

Avancé, pero otro carro se me adelantó y me ocupó el lugar.

- Hijo de p… ¿Ese es Kurt? Creí que no vendría – dijo ella, haciendo que mi corazón bombeara al doble de su capacidad.

En efecto, mi castaño había descendido del coche, junto con Hudson y entraron en el gimnasio.

- ¿A qué esperas? – Santana palmeó mi nuca y yo desperté de mi ensimismamiento.

Finalmente hallé un lugar, hasta el final del estacionamiento.

La música resonaba por los altavoces y la mar de chicos se movía al ritmo de esta. Parecía que todo Lima estaba dentro del gimnasio. Habían decorado el lugar de forma muy interesante, con globos y papel crepé.

- Voy a buscar a Britt, tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Hummel – me dijo Santana al oído, alejándose de mí, entre las demás personas.

Traté de ver por encima de todos, pero mi estatura no me favorecía. Logré divisar a Hudson luego de un rato, pero estaba solo con una chica rubia, y Kurt no lo acompañaba, lo que quería decir que estaba solo.

Continué buscando, hasta que unos ojos azules se toparon con los míos a la distancia ¡Bingo! Le había hallado. Pasé por entremedio de los chicos que bailaban y se mecían unos contra otros, hasta que llegué a él, quien se decidía entre los aperitivos de una mesa.

Aclaré mi garganta para llamar su atención, pero ante el ruido ambiente, fue inútil.

- Ku-Kurt – dije, tragándome los nervios - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Lo que me faltaba – rodó los ojos exageradamente y se alejó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Había sido la forma errónea.

La noche avanzó y a ratos bailaba con Santana, o Tina, quien estaba particularmente alegre esa noche, y otras con Britt, la cual se reía de que fuera más bajito que ella. Pero mis ojos jamás se despegaron de la figura de Kurt, quien estaba sentado al fondo del salón, con un refresco en la mano y una expresión de aburrimiento máximo.

Comenzó a sonar una música lenta, y dejé a Britt para que bailara con su novia, y así yo poder acercarme una vez más a mi castaño.

- ¿Me concederías esta pieza? – pregunté, apareciendo por el lado, y así no pudiera huir.

- ¿En qué siglo crees que estamos? – Farfulló, mirándome con frialdad – ¡Y, aunque me muriera de ganas de bailar, tú, entre todos, serías mi última opción, e incluso así… preferiría quedarme sentado la noche entera o bailar solo!

Se puso en pie y se marchó, saliendo del gimnasio. Yo no dudé en correr tras él.

Le vi caminar hacia el carro de su hermanastro, y lo alcancé justo antes de que se subiera.

- ¡Kurt! Por favor… Ya no huyas más de mí… que bastante imbécil me he sentido con todo el daño que te hice – solté, sin soltar el brazo que le sostenía.

- Pues, lo hubieras pensado antes – su voz fría como un hielo, atravesó mi corazón – Ahora ya es muy tarde

- No, no me digas eso… - comencé a llorar, y sin ser demasiado consciente, me lancé al suelo de rodillas – Te juro que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, haré lo que sea, cualquier cosa, con tal de que me perdones.

Kurt volteó a verme con sorpresa en su rostro. Yo me mantuve sobre mis dos rodillas, mirándolo suplicante, y llorando sin ganas de detenerme.

- Blaine, ¿qué haces? Párate – susurró confundido.

- ¿Qué hago? – Sollocé – Dejar mi orgullo de lado, y mi dignidad si es necesario… Kurt, yo te amo como no te lo imaginas, y por ti hago mil locuras si tú me lo pides. Desde que te conocí, lo único que deseé fue ayudarte, salvarte de los fantasmas de tu pasado, poner una sonrisa en tu rostro cada día, y hacerte olvidar todo el dolor que habías sufrido, aquel sufrimiento que tus ojos revelaban en cada mirada… Y ahora mismo, me odio, por haberte lastimado como lo hice, porque tú no lo mereces… Lo único que tú deberías recibir es amor, felicidad, seguridad y alegrías… Y no fui capaz de darte eso… fui inmaduro e impulsivo, y te prometo… No… ¡Te juro! Que si tu me lo permites… tan sólo me das una oportunidad… nunca se volverá a repetir… seré el mejor novio y estaré para ti cada vez que me necesites, al la hora que sea, todos los días, toda mi vida… sólo déjame hacerlo… - lloré aún más, bajando mi cabeza.

- Blaine, por favor… Ven aquí – trató de ponerme en pie, pero yo me negué.

- No, no me levantaré hasta que veas lo arrepentido que estoy…

- No tienes que hacer esto, me haces sentir peor – nuevamente me sostuvo por los brazos y dejé que me levantara – Nadie merece humillarse por otra persona, porque eso es abusivo. Yo no necesito que hagas esto para disculparte.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Mira Blaine, no voy a mentir – dijo, poniendo una mano en mi hombro, mientras yo secaba mis lágrimas – Aún todo está muy reciente y estoy dolido, muy lastimado… Además de las ganas que siento de golpearte – soltó un suspiro y continuó – Pero aprecio lo que has hecho. Arruinar un pantalón como ese, sólo por mí… - se puso una mano en el pecho – Realmente lo valoro. Y te lo agradezco.

- No lo hagas, he sido un idiota, y me siento como un monstruo por eso – Kurt secó una lágrima de mi mejilla con su pulgar, luego me acercó a él y rozó sus labios con los míos.

En un principio, sólo estuvimos con nuestras bocas juntas, pero luego, él dio paso a la mía para profundizar el beso. Era un contacto algo extraño, triste y salado, por mis lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso, sentía que ambos lo necesitábamos.

Nos besamos por incontables minutos, de forma tranquila, suave y a la vez, apasionada. Lentamente nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes.

- No sé de dónde ha salido eso – medio rió, sin abrir los ojos – Pero, sólo te pido que me des tiempo de pensar las cosas… No ha sido nada fácil todo esto y no quiero arruinarlo con mis cambios de humor. Ahora mismo estoy hecho un lío, y no logro pensar con claridad.

- No te preocupes, esperaré – dije con la mayor convicción posible – Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

- Si puedes esperar… lo demás será pan comido – me envolvió en un abrazo y yo lo presioné contra mi cuerpo. Necesitaba recordar la calidez de su cuerpo y su aroma, para sobrevivir el tiempo que estuviéremos separados.

Luego de eso, nos sentamos en el capó del carro de Hudson y miramos el cielo estrellado en silencio, sólo tomados de las manos, oyendo de lejos el retumbar de la estridente música pop y el pasar de los vehículos.

El curso acabó, y yo, como siempre, aprobé todas las materias con excelentes calificaciones. Kurt me llamó días después para comentarme que él también había aprobado y que nos veríamos de nuevo en septiembre para nuestro último curso juntos.

Me hacía ilusión verle de nuevo, pero me había pedido tiempo y yo pensaba darse aunque me costara mucho más de lo que imaginé.

Santana aun no sabía qué hacer con lo del embarazo, puesto que un aborto requiere demasiado dinero y ella no cuenta con eso. Así que, por lo pronto, está deseando encontrar un trabajo de verano para reunir el dinero. Tal vez le ayude en ello, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo en que se lo oculte a Britt. Ya me he dado cuenta que se encuentra antes a un mentiroso que a un ladrón.

Mi tuición aún está en tela de juicio, pues debo esperar tres días más para que se decida con cual de mis padres me quedaré hasta que cumpla mi mayoría de edad.

Tal vez no vaya a ser el mejor verano de mi vida, separado de Kurt, con un divorcio por resolver y una amiga ocultando un embarazo… Pero al menos tengo la promesa de poder estar con el amor de mi vida en septiembre, y mientras ese día llegue, estaré esperándolo con ansias, porque cuando realmente te preocupas por alguien, es porque lo amas… Y así es el amor.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**:'(**_

_**Eso es todo... Les agradezco muchísimo a todos y cada unos de los que se dieron el tiempo de comentar, leer y seguir la historia todo este tiempo (aunque no fue mucho), en especial... A mi queridísima Darri... No sabes cuanto cariño te he tomado por tus locuras que me hacía reír en serio. Gracias :D**_

_**Los amo, lo adoro y les dejo lo siguiente:**_

_**Cada vez que se sientan menos, o que las situaciones los sobrepasen, cuando ven que la única solución es desaparecer o simplemente autodañarse, recuerden que alrededor del mundo tienen una familia, con la que no comparten un lazo sanguíneo, pero si una loca obsesión por Glee, Klaine o por la música, con la cual yo sobrevivo cada día, y por eso, les dejo el nombre de cada capítulo, que fue en base a una canción:**_

_**- Just the way you are (Bruno Mars)**_

_**- Believe in me (Demi Lovato)**_

_**- Mean (Taylor Swift)**_

_**- Fix you (Coldplay)**_

_**- Beautiful (Christina Aguilera)**_

_**- Hair (Lady Gaga)**_

_**- Teenage Dream (Katy Perry)**_

_**- Born this way (Lady Gaga)**_

_**- Hold On (Jonas Brothers)**_

_**- Firework (Katy Perry)**_

_**- Skyscraper (Demi Lovato)**_

_**- Warrior (Demi Lovato)**_

_**Escúchenlas, busquen la letra, y les aseguro que se sentirán mejor.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**JC.**_

_**PD: ¡Nos vemos en la secuela! (I'm Crazy About You)**_


End file.
